


Human Again

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Human Guardians of Childhood, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Human Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), I wrote this years ago, Jack is a Little Shit, Teen Romance, This Is NOT An AU, is getting turned human an adventure????, just a little continuation, pitch is a petty drama queen, the guardians are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 44,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: Set three years after the movie, Manny thinks that the Guardians need to spend more time with children, so he turns them human for a week and places them in a summer activity week for kids and teens.





	1. WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago in FF, I honestly don't know if it's going to get popular here, but hey, here's hoping!
> 
> I don't own Rise Of The Guardians.

Jack was spreading winter in a Canadian village, stopping now and then to check if there was a child in need of a snowball refill on a friendly yet serious battle between kids. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw one boy throw three consecutive snowballs at his best friend’s face.

Just then, Jack looked to the sky and noticed the Northern Lights decorating the clouds.

“Oh, no”, Jack said out loud. Those lights only meant two things: a) Pitch was back or, b) There was a guardian meeting. He did not think the latter was the case, since the last meeting had been just yesterday. Yet Jack also doubted that Pitch had come back, since he had just seen him a week ago, and the Boogie Man looked just as terrible as he had been 3 years ago in the aftermath of the Battle between him and the Guardians (let´s not forget about Jaime and his friends).

_“I wonder what it is then”_ , he thought as he let the wind take him to Santoff Clausen.

When he arrived at the North Pole, Jack was surprised to see that he had gotten there first (well second, since this was North’s home). He was usually late and that was something that irritated Bunny. Tooth and Sandy really didn’t care if Jack was late, as they had arrived late a few times because of their jobs.

“There he is! Jack Frost!” North said with his jolly voice.

Jack chuckled, as the memory of Santa Clause telling him that for the first time 3 years ago past though his head.

“Hey North, where are the others?”

“Right behind you Frostbite”, the voice of E. Aster Bunnymund filled the room.

The rabbit, as always when it came to Guardian meetings, was putting his giant paws by the fire.

“Why do we have to do this thing in one of the coldest parts of the planet? Why not in my Warren?” he complained, again.

“Because I say so” North said.

And with that said he turn to greet Tooth and Sandy, while Bunny kept complaining. Jack let out a small giggle. He loved the Guardians; they had all become a family in the past 3 years, with North as the father figure, Bunny as the older brother, and Sandy as the uncle. Tooth, on the other hand, had become his friend and they spend a lot of time together.

“Hi, Jack”

Tooth greeted him with a warm smile, which Jack returned. He was about to say something, but the he noticed Sandy making moon figures with his dream sand.

“Guys, Manny wants to talk”.

Everyone shout up almost immediately.

“Man in Moon! Its veen a long time my friend”, said North.

**“My dear Guardians, I’ve been a bit disappointed in you lately”**

“What? Why?” Bunny asked with an astonished look on his face.

**“I have noticed that you haven’t spend much time with the children, so I’ve made the decision to turn you all back human for a week, so you can get close to them and bring better wonder, hope, memories and dreams”**

“WHAT?!” They all screamed.

“Manny, what about our jobs, I need to collect teeth, Sandy needs to spread sweet dreams to prevent Pitch from making a comeback and...” Tooth started to say, only to be interrupted by Jack.

“…and I need to spread winter! If I don’t, then there will be no fun! And why do I also have to be turning human? I already spend half of my time with kids! I know how to entertain them. No offense” Jack said to Manny and the rest of the Guardians.

**“You all must do this. As for your jobs, I will take care of them. Nicolas and Aster, it is August, so you don’t have to worry about your holidays. I will be sending you all to a summer activity week for children and teenagers in Burgess”**

“Oh, THAT is soooo comforting” Jack answered sarcastically.

The others gave him a look. And before anyone could say anything else, they were blinded by a silver light.

Jack held on to his staff.  He was beginning to feel dizzy…and everything was becoming dark. The last thing that he saw was a mirror. 


	2. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians have a freak out

The small town of Burgess, Michigan was used to a lot of weird stuff. First, the weather: Winter would not leave until the end of May and returned early October.  From June to September there was only heat with a bit of chills from time to time. Second, the Overland Lake: IT. NEVER. MELTED. It was frozen to the end of time.

And no one seemed very surprised to hear that five teenagers had moved into the abandoned house at the hill, near the town and the lake.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack woke up with a headache. He was still feeling dizzy, but he tried to get up anyway with the help of his staff.  He could not find it.  Jack started to panic, but then he felt something around his neck. It was a necklace, and its charm was Jack´s staff. Shrunk.

He also noticed something different. His skin. It wasn’t as pale anymore. It had more color. And then everything came back to him: the meeting, Manny turning him and the others human and the stupid summer activity week.

 _Manny turning him and the others human._ That memory shock Jack. He needed to see how human he looked like. And after that he would search for the others. After all, Jack Frost had always been known for being a little too curious.

The first thing that Jack noticed was that he was in an old bedroom. It looked like the previous owner had been dead for a very long time. The walls were made out of wood, and the room itself was a bit small. And there was a bed (in which Jack was currently sitting on), a closet and a mirror. A mirror. Jack struggled to walk to it to at least see how he looked like (and he had a very good idea on his current appearance).

When he looked at the mirror, he couldn’t help the “Wow” that escaped his mouth. Jack Frost wasn’t staring back. Instead, it was Jack Overland, the 17 year-old from colonial Burgess that drowned saving his little sister from thin ice.

“Oh, man. This is going to take a while to get used to” Jack muttered to himself.

In his defense, he had found out that THIS is how he looked like before becoming Jack Frost three years ago. So, yeah, it was going to take some time.

“All right then, I know how I look like. Time to find out about how Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy look”.

And, on almost perfect cue, four high pitch screams shook the house.

Jack opened his door and started to race down all over the house looking for the other Guardians.

“TOOTH!!”, “NORTH!!”, “SANDY!!”, “BUNNY!!” Jack screamed.

“Jack, is that you?” Tooth’s voice came from one of the doors behind him.

Without even thinking, Jack slammed the door open and he stood there, unable to move. Instead of a part-humming bird, part-human fairy, there was a beautiful teenage girl around the age of sixteen. She was short, with light brown skin and black hair with a few colorful streaks.

Just when he was about to ask who she was, Jack noticed her eyes: they were a beautiful amethyst. Tooth.

“Tooth, you- you- you look…” Jack was struggling to find the words. _“Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, incredible, pretty…”_

“Human?” Tooth answered.

She too was admiring Jack. She always thought that he was handsome with his white hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin; but Tooth never thought that Jack would look just as handsome with fair skin and brown eyes and hair. And his teeth still seemed to sparkle like freshly fallen snow.

“So this is how you looked like before you were chosen” They both said at the same time.

“Vat is all that commotion about?” asked a voice down the hall.

Jack and Tooth shared a look, silently agreeing that they should start looking for the others. Together they exited Tooth’s room (the fairy was having a bit of trouble walking, as she was used to flying) and headed for the direction in which they heard the voice.

“North, is that you?” Jack asked.

“I’m right here Jack. Bunny and Sandy are vith me too.” North answered.  However he sounded different. His voice sounded a bit more… younger.

The Guardian of Fun and the Guardian of Memories stepped into what looked to be the living room. In it there were two teenagers sitting in a couch. One was very short; he had golden hair, yellow eyes and looked Caucasian. The other one was tall; he had black hair, green eyes, tanned skin and had tattoos in his arms and face.

“Sandy?”, “Bunny?” Jack asked, not even trying to hide his amusement.

“Sheila?”, “Frostbite?” Bunny also looked very surprised.

Sandy, on the other hand, didn’t seem very surprised. Since he brought dreams to children and his friends (most of the time), Sandman knew that sometimes Jack and Tooth would dream about their mortal days.

“Ah, there you are” North’s voice sounded from behind them. They turned around to find another teenager whose skin tone matched Jack´s. His eyes where blue and his hair a very dark brown.

“Now, let’s get down to business”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -to defeat the Huns! (sorry)


	3. A little guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the only one with social skills

“Now, let’s get down to business” said North. He was holding a piece of paper.

Before Jack and Tooth could say something (or at least react), North started to read the paper. It was a note from Manny.

**_ “My dear Guardians: _ **

**_ Now that you have all woken up, it’s time to settle a few things. The house in which you are staying this week has been abandoned for quite some time, so no one will try to bother you about it, people think it’s haunted. You have all awaken in 5 different rooms: you will be sleeping there. These rooms have a closet, in which you will find more appropriate clothes to wear. _ **

**_ Now, the summer activity week. You are all a group of teenagers on a gap year, and you have decided to spend some quality time together. You are signed up as Nicolas Clausen, Aster Logan, Tiana Wingflight, Sanderson Dreamlake and Jackson Overland. Jack will help adjust you to human life. _ **

**_ The spell will be broken at Saturday midnight.” _ **

For a moment, everyone was silent.

“Well, he is right about the clothes” said Tooth in an attempt to break to silence.

It was true. North was still wearing his clothes and they were a lot bigger than him now; Sandy was wearing a yellow onesie; Tooth was wearing an elegant sari; Bunny only had a pair of pants on, along with some wrist bracelets. Jack was the only one who still wore the same: blue hoodie, brown pants and no shoes.

“Okay… vell, I think that ve should change and then ve reunite here again so Jack teaches us hov to… adapt” North said awkwardly.

Before Jack could complain, they had all went back to their respective rooms. Sighting, he also went back to his. _“I guess that also applies to me”_ he thought.

In his bedroom, Jack opened the closet and was quite surprised to find that there were at least 15 shirts, 15 pairs of pants (there were more short than long) and Jack´s main enemy: shoes.

“Wow, Manny, did you go shopping or something?” he asked out aloud.

Jack carefully took out a plain white t-shirt, some black shorts and the hateful shoes. He then proceeded to take off his hoodie and sadly noticed that the frost patterns on it had disappeared. He then proceeded to put the clothes on in order to join the others down stairs.

 

 

“Okay then, Manny says that I need to teach you guys how behave towards normal people, so let’s get this thing over with” Jack said, facing the Guardians.

“It can´t be that hard actually… I mean, we have interacted with Jamie and his friends” Tooth said.

“Yeah, but don’t you remember what happen with Sophie?” Bunny complained.

“Oh, come on, you vere going to throv a flying disc to her, Bunny!” North jumped into Tooth’s defense.

“For the last time, IT’S A BOOMERANG!”

“This is starting to get out of hand” said Jack with a grin. Sandy was laughing silently. When he seemed to calm down a bit, he signaled Jack with his hands.

 ** _“I think that’s enough”_** Sandy said with sign language.

“ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!” Jack had to scream. Who knew that Russian and Australian accents could be so loud?

Bunny and North stopped fighting. Tooth seemed to be a bit surprised by the screaming.

“To make this quick: when you talk to someone, don’t make comments about if they are in the naughty list, or how many teeth they have lost or if they have brushed/floss them. Also, don’t brag about how good you are at something. Did I make myself clear?”

They all nodded.

“And please don’t ask if Christmas is better than Easter or Easter is better than Christmas” Jack received glares from Bunny and North. But they ended up nodding in agreement.

“All right, I think that’s everything. But I do have one question: What about food? Or if we need to buy something? Did Manny give us any money?” Jack asked with a worried tone.

“I thought I heard that you had ONE question” Tooth said with a smile.

Jack gave her a look.

“Manny left me vith all that Jack, vill be fine” North assured him.

“Um, guys? Aren’t we so supposed to meet the other campers now?” Bunny asked.

Everyone fell silent. They really didn’t know that. Sandy called for their attention by waving his hands though the air.

 ** _“The camp starts tomorrow”_** he said.

“How do you know that?” they all asked.

Sandy gave them a “seriously?” look, and pointed to the calendar that was hanging by the fireplace.

“Ah, ok, where did that come from?”

Sandy face-palmed, while Jack laughed.

This was going to be a very interesting week.


	4. They look familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is Suspicious™

MONDAY.

“Jamie, honey, wake up. You and Sophie are going to the activity week today, remember?” Ms. Bennett had spent at least one hour and a half trying to wake up her sleeping son.

“But mom that is becoming SO boring…” Jamie answered.

“JAMIE BENNETT, YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW”

Jamie groaned. That camp had started as a fun activity, but every year they placed exaggerated safety measures that literally killed the fun.

 _“If only Jack was there, it would be fun till no end”_ he thought. _“But he can’t. The summer spirit will probably burn him for just laying a foot in the Overland Lake and he needs to spread winter and fun in other parts of the world. He and the Guardians don’t have time for a summer camp”_

And, boy, he didn’t know how wrong he was about that last thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on kids, it will be fun. They say that 5 new teenagers also signed up” Ms. Bennett said, trying to cheer up her children and their friends.

“Oh yeah, there’s nothing more fun that going swimming covered with a least five layers of sunscreen to the point that you look like Jack Frost´s hair” said Cupcake.

“Don’t forget that you can’t go cricket-hunting because you are going to confuse a cricket with a spider” said Claude and Caleb at the same time, which was typical of the twins.

“And the reason we can´t eat marshmallows is because we will burn our tongue” Monty finished.

“You guys are forgetting about not telling stories by the fireplace, just because we can get scared. But that’s the point!” added Pippa.

“All right, enough complaining” interrupted Ms. Bennett, obviously tired of hearing the great amount of complains.

“We are here!” said Sophie. She was probably the only one who was excited about the activity week.

“Now remember kids: I´ll pick you up at 8:00 p.m…got it?”

“Yes”

“Good. Please try to have at least some fun” Ms. Bennett basically pleaded.

The kids shared a look between them.

“Fine. We will try to have some fun, Mom”

Ms. Bennett smiled, waved goodbye and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

“All right, we are going to check that everyone is here, so please raise your hands and say “present” when your name is called” the guidance counselor said with the help of a microphone.

“Pippa Anderson?” “Here!”

“Jamie and Sophie Bennett?” “Here!”

“Nicolas Clausen?” “Here!” a teenager, with no more than 17 or 18 years old and dressed with a red long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots responded. He also had blue eyes, fair skin, and had a beard and moustache that matched his hair color; a blackish brown.

“Sanderson Dreamlake?” Instead of listening the typical “Here!” the sound of a whistle was heard. Everyone turned their attention to a small and round teen, with no more than 12 or 13 years old, who had blonde hair and yellow, sleepy eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt, light brown shorts and sandals. And around his neck there was the whistle.

“He reminds me of the Sandman” Jamie heard Monty whisper.

“Ok, I will like to speak to you after we finish here, all right?” said the guidance counselor. Sanderson nodded.

“Good. Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Caleb and Claude Holmes?” “Here!”

“Cupcake Jensen?” “Here!”

“Aster Logan?” “Here!” an Australian voice responded. He was about 18 years old and looked a bit intimidating with all the tattoos around his arms. He had tanned skin, green eyes, black hair and was wearing a light green tank top, blue shorts and sandals. If someone gave the guy sunglasses and a surf board, he was ready for the beach.

“And that guy sounds almost like the Easter Bunny!” said Sophie with a lot of excitement.

“Jackson Overland?” “Here!” Jaime almost had a heart attack. That voice… He turned around to see another teenager with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, brown shorts and some dark blue boat type shoes.

“Is it just me, or he looks just like Jack Frost?” Pippa asked.

“Don’t be silly, Jack Frost always wears a blue hoodie with frost patterns, brown pants and goes around barefoot!” said Cupcake.

“Also, don’t forget that to see him you have to believe in him” added Monty.

“And he´s got his staff!” the twins said at the same time.

They were so concentrated in their little debate, that Monty nearly missed being called.

“Monty Python?” “Here!”

“And finally, Tiana Wingflight?” “Here!” The last teenager was a girl who seemed to be around the age of 16. She had light brown skin, light black hair along with a few colorful streaks and her eyes were like amethysts. Her outfight was quiet simple: a pink portrait neck top, white shorts and pink ballerina shoes. She was also wearing a long gold necklace in the shape of a diamond.

“Am I the only who thinks that those five teens look exactly like the Guardians?” Jamie asked his friends.


	5. The S.A.W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a crisis

Upon hearing Jamie’s and the rest of his friends names in the roll call (and their reactions upon hearing the Guardians scream “Here!”), Jack knew that they were in some serious trouble. The kids couldn’t know that they were the Guardians. They just couldn’t.

“All right mates, what are we going to do about them?” Bunny asked, worry and concern written all over his face.

“Ve can’t let them knov. Ve don’t have any other choice that to lie” answered North with a sad face.

“I swear that lying to them is going to be the worst thing I’ve ever done” Tooth said.

“Hey, you guys have it easy. None of you look the same. I, on the other hand, look exactly the same!” said a much panicked Jack.

Sandy pulled Jack´s arm, calling the attention of the youngest guardian.

 ** _“If it makes you feel any better, you don’t look EXACTLY the same”_** he told Jack with a calm face.

“Sandy’s right Jack. You do look a bit different without your white hair and blue eyes” Tooth added in an attempt to cheer him up.

Jack sent them both a smile.

“Thanks guys, that…” but was interrupted by the guidance counselor.

“ALL RIGHT CAMPERS! WHO IS READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!”

A few weak “yeah” were heard. The Guardians looked around themselves surprised. Every kid and teenager had a face that seemed to rather be somewhere else but here. Jack made a mental note that he would ask why later. After all, human or spirit, he was still the Guardian of Fun and it was his duty to make sure that EVERYONE had a little fun.

The guidance counselor didn’t seem to noticed that, though.

“My name is Broody and welcome to the Summer Activity Week, or as I prefer to call it, the S.A.W. But don’t worry, we are not going to play a game that can kill you” he paused as he waited for someone to laugh at the terrible joke. No one did. Not even Jack.

“Really? You do realize that there are kids here whose parents don’t allow them to see that movie right?” said Jack, before realizing that he was saying it out loud.

Everyone burst into laughter. Jack couldn’t help but give his signature smirk.

“Okay, so we got a joker over here. All right, if everybody has calmed down, let my partner Jody announce what we will be doing this week” The guidance counselor seem a bit mad that he wasn’t the one who made the kids laugh.

“Thanks Broody. Now today we are going to do a scavenger hunt, and after that we will have lunch. After lunch we will try to catch some worms and after that we will have a little party. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Jody said with a creepy smile that gave Jack goosebumps.

“And also, on Wednesday we will go to the beach and enjoy some of the water…”

Jack shivered at the mention of the beach. He looked around hoping that no one noticed, but unfortunately for him, Tooth did.

“What’s wrong Jack? I thought you liked the beach” she said with a worried tone.

“I- I’m fine Tooth” he lied. Jack never told the Guardians what he saw in his memories 3 years ago. He just couldn’t tell them. True, he DID like the beach and he DID know how to swim (he had forced himself to learn how to 100 years ago. After all, snow and ice were made of water and he couldn’t be afraid of what he controlled), but seeing people throwing themselves in the water and holding their breaths under it made Jack relieve THAT fateful day.

“And I do like the beach” he quickly added.

“Are you sure Frostbite? You do look a bit pale…” said Bunny.

“Guys, really, FINE. There’s nothing to worry about” Jack quickly said.

“Hey, vill you people please make some silence? I’m trying to listen to the activities that ve vill be doing” North said impatiently.

“… And on Saturday we will have a goodbye party” Jody finished.

“Now everyone follow Broody for the scavenger hunt activity. Sanderson Dreamlake, please come with me” Sandy gave the others a thumps up and went to meet with Jody.

The others waved goodbye and turned away to follow the rest of the kids, only to face seven faces that they all knew a bit too well.

“Excuse us, but we were wondering if you…” Jamie pointed to Jack, who gulped.

“… Are Jack Frost?

 

 


	6. Lies and ridiculous safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp rules are dumb

In any other situation, Jack would have laughed and made a sarcastic comment about what was happening. However, in this situation, Jack was wishing that he was invisible (and that was probably the only time that he had actually wished for that). And while Jamie’s eyes were scanning him upside down, Jack was trying his best to make a no-idea-what-your-talking-about face.

“Jack Frost? Kid, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a myth”.  When he said it, Jack felt his heart break. He was saying that HE wasn’t real. And he was telling that to his first believer.

Jamie, on the other hand, didn’t seem very convinced. He turned to face Tooth.

“Are you the Tooth Fairy?” Toothiana blinked a few times before answering.

“I don’t believe in her” She said with a dry voice and holding back tears.

Now the kids looked disappointed. Feeling guilty, Jack decided to try and say something cheerful.

“Look, kid” Jack started as he put a hand in Jamie’s shoulder.  “If it makes you feel any better, I believe in Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy”

“How can you believe in Jack Frost if you just said that he was a myth?” Pippa angrily demanded. And with that said, they all turned to follow the rest for the scavenger hunt.

The rest of the Guardians watched them walk away feeling terrible with themselves.

“Well… that went just great” said Bunny sarcastically.

“I’m telling you… lying to them is the worst thing I’ve ever done” Tooth said as she wiped away tears.

“Really? And not going out to collect teeth yourself for 440 years is not?” said Jack with a little smirk.

“Okay, second worst thing I’ve ever done” said Tooth as she glared him and gave away a few giggles.

“Thanks for trying to cheer me up Jack” she added.

“Well, I am the Guardian of Fun. Cheering is just part of my daily job” Jack said with a smile.

“Oh, you tov can kiss vhenever you vant” North said with a giant smile on his face.

Jack and Tooth blushed.

“We are not going to kiss. We are just friends” Jack quickly blurted.

“And teammates” Tooth also quickly added.

Bunny and North shared a look before laughing.

“All right, let’s go. I don’t want to miss this scavenger hunt, it reminds me of Easter” Bunny said, still laughing.

“Bunny’s right, maybe Sandy is vating for us there” said North.

And with that said, they followed the rest of the kids.

 

* * *

 

 

“All right guys, WHO´S READY TO DO SOME SCAVENGER HUNTING?!” Broody yelled with the help of the megaphone.

Once again, a few weak “yeah” were heard. Jack was beginning to worry about that.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Jack whispered to a girl standing next to him. She had medium height, dark brown hair dyed with blonde streaks and dark brown eyes.

She turned around to see him, surprised.

“Um… you talking to me?” she asked shyly. Jack nodded.

“Oh, well, okay” she said blushing.

“I’m new to this whole S.A.W thing and I suppose that people here come to have fun. But no one seems to like the idea of the activities. Can you tell me why?” Jack asked.

“Oh, believe me, it used to be fun. But then they started to put too many ridiculous safety measures that killed the fun. Even the king of the nerds can agree with that” she said.

“Ridiculous safety measures?” Jack asked confused.

“Yeah, from don’t go cricket hunting because you will get attacked by a spider to campfire songs that only talk about rainbows and not stories” she said sadly.

“Huh. Ok, thanks. By the way, what’s your name?” Jack asked.

“Rosi Zendem. I already know yours, Jackson Overland” she said with a crazy smile.

“Um… Okay?” said Jack while he took a few steps back. A light bulb got switched in his head.

“Hey, Rosi, I suppose that they have planned all the activities now right?”

“No. Actually they plan all of that during the day, and then they leave a schedule before all the kids go home for the next day” she answered.

“And I suppose that that schedule is in a computer right?” Jack guessed. He was starting to have a mischievous idea.

Rosi nodded. Jack smiled mischievously. He had an idea on how to make the camp fun again and that included the fact that he was probably about to do the craziest thing he had ever done. And he was going to need help from the rest of the Guardians.


	7. Let’s bring back the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a master hacker

“YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU DO WHAT?!” Bunny yelled. Jack had just finished telling them his master plan.

“Bunny, keep it down will you?” Tooth said.

“Keep it down? He just told us the craziest thing ever and you are asking me to keep it down?” Bunny asked with a look of disbelief in his face.

“Guys, I know it sounds crazy and all, but the kids here practically hate this camp because of the ridiculous safety measures and they miss the fun they used to have before” Jack said.

Sandy called for their attention.

**_“Jack is right. When Jody was presenting to me the one who was going to help me for being mute, I overheard a few guys complaining that this was just going to be as boring as the last year”_ **

“See, Bunny? Even Sandy agrees” Jack complained.

“By the vay, Sandy, vho is helping you?” North asked curiously.

 ** _“A girl named Rosi Zendem. She used to come here, but she came back because she volunteered to help kids with physical dysfunctions”_** Sandy replied.

“Rosi? She was the one who told me about the safety measures” Jack said surprised.

“Well, that explains why I didn’t hear her name in the roll call” Tooth said. She looked jealous.

“Okay. So… will you guys help me do this?” Jack asked. His face was so full of hope that Bunny looked at him surprised.

The other Guardians look at each other before nodding.

“Of course we will help, Jack. After all, Manny sent us here to help to understand kids and not on a vacation” Tooth said with a smile.

“And if seen them as equals helps to understand them, ve are in” North added.

“But if we get discovered, Frostbite, I swear that I’ll find a boomerang and hunt you down with it” Bunny finished.

Jack couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks guys. Now, let’s get to work” he said with determination all over his face.

 

* * *

 

 

30 minutes later, everyone was in their positions. Jack had decided that the best chance they had to get close to the computer was in the scavenger hunt. He had everything planned: North and Bunny were in charge of distracting Broody and the rest of the kids; Sandy and Rosi (they had decided to include her, since she gave Jack all the useful information AND she also wanted to change it) were going to keep Jody distracted with a sign language conversation; while Jack and Tooth searched for the computer, changed the activities that haven’t been planned and blocked the document from being changed or duplicated. Rosi also revealed to them a shocking secret: Turns out that the activities that they announced at the roll call were made up, except for today and the beach trip and the goodbye party.

“Can´t ve change today’s afternoon activity? Because vho in the name of sanity finds vorm-hunting fun?” North asked.

“Believe it or not, little kids find it funny” Rosi responded.

“And teenage boys love to show it the girls and see them scream out of grossness” Jack said with a smile. He had pulled that trick before on his little sister and her friends before he… died. The last part made him feel sick.

Everyone looked at Jack surprised.

“You have done that before?” Tooth asked.

“Yeah, I did it to my sister a long time ago. Man, she was mad at me for three straight days” was Jack´s response. And then he realized the mistake he just did. _“My sister”._ And the Guardians didn’t know that.

Now the look on their faces was hilarious (except for Rosi´s. She made a little “aww”).

Before the Guardians could say anything, Jack managed to find the perfect excuse.

“Well… we better get going with this little mission of ours” he said while taking Tooth´s hand and motioning her to follow him.


	8. MISSION FUNPOSSIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, seriously, he is

After Jack dragged Tooth away, it took North, Bunny and Sandy at least 3 minutes to get out of their astonishment.

“The show-pony had a sister?” Bunny asked quietly to himself.

“Let´s get this over with. Vill ask him later” North said. The other nodded and continued with the plan.

 

* * *

 

 

While the others were distracting Jody and Broody, Jack and Tooth didn’t have any problems getting into the office. The computer, on the other hand, was a different case: after figuring out the password (seriously, who stills puts “1; 2; 3; 4” as their password?), they spent half an hour looking for the activities document, since the computer was full of college work, school work and planning files. Once they opened it, Jack could see that Rosi was right about the planning: the only activities in it were from today, the beach and the goodbye party. The rest was empty.

“Okay, what should we put for the rest of the week?” Jack asked Tooth.

“Um… what about for tomorrow morning, we put an obstacle course?” she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement and typed in the computer.

“Oh! And in the afternoon we put a crafting session!” Tooth said excited.

“Not bad, but what kind of crafts? Painting, origami and bird houses?” Jack asked. After all, there were a lot of options in that area.

“I think that the three you just mention will do fine” she answered.

“And what about in the night, we hold an ice cream bar?” Jack suggested. Tooth gave him a glare.

“What? It´s fun and everybody LOVES ice cream”

“Yeah, but then there’s the sugar and cavities and… I’m not going to convince otherwise, am I?” Tooth started to say.

“Nope” Jack answered with a grin, he then proceeded to type the activity while Tooth let out an annoyed sight.

One hour later they had a complete schedule full of fun activities:

_Tuesday: obstacle course, crafting session and ice cream bar._

_Wednesday: Beach._

  * _Sand castle competition_
  * _Picnic_
  * _Water balloon war and water slides_
  * _Campfire stories_



_Thursday: make-your-own-toy, bake off_ (Tooth had spent 10 minutes saying that she hoped that the parents made sure that the kids brushed and flossed their teeth) _and movie night._

_Friday: soccer and tennis match, karaoke contest and make your own pizza._

“Well, I guess that’s all” Jack said after examining the document two times. Tooth nodded in agreement. She watched as Jack started to hack the document to prevent it from being erased or duplicated.

“How did you learn to do that Jack?” Tooth asked amazed.

“I was alone for 300 years, Tooth. You’ll be surprised the free time I have when I not spreading snow” Jack answered without taking his eyes of the computer.

“Yeah, I understand that, but, hacking a computer? When did you learn to do that?” Tooth said, feeling guilty about the fact that Jack had to spend 300 years alone without being seen or heard. That was something that still bothered her, North, Bunny and Sandy: that they didn’t do anything about it. They just let it happen.

“Well… being honest with you: 2 years before becoming a Guardian, I accidentally flew into a technological class at a college that was specializing in hacking and learned from it. As I told you before, lots of spare time”

“Which college was it?” she asked while laughing.

“I honestly don’t remember” he answered, also laughing.

They kept laughing for little while, until Tooth decided to ask Jack something that had been around her mind lately.

“So, you had a sister. That must have been nice”

Jack´s face darkened.

“Yeah, it was”

“If you want to talk about her…” Tooth started to say, but she was interrupted by the sound of Jack telling her to be quiet.

“We got to get out of here. Someone’s coming” Jack was looking for a place to hide. His eyes fell on a closet, and without even thinking, he grabbed Tooth and shut themselves into it.

Broody entered the office. He was soaking wet.

“What were Nicolas and Aster thinking?! Just because I said “ready, set, fire” doesn’t mean that I was on fire!” he yelled in frustration.

Inside the closet, Jack and Tooth were trying their best not to laugh at the way North and Bunny kept Broody distracted.

Rosi came with a towel, clearly trying to keep a straight face.

“Maybe next time you should try and say “ready, set, go”

Broody shout her an angry glare. Just before he said something, his eyes fell on the computer and he let out a scream.

“WHO CHANGED THE ACTIVITIES?!”

Jody came in and she was also very surprised.

“Well what are you waiting for? Delete it!”

“I CAN´T DELETE THE DOCUMENT!” Broody continued to yell.

And to the horror of the two (and Rosi´s amazement) the document started to print a lot of copies of itself. And then, the computer died.

Jack smiled mischievously. His plan had gone just perfect.


	9. The Guardian of Fun strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack also thinks ahead

Jack and Tooth keep listening to the conversation Jody and Broody were having, while trying not to laugh. The last part was easier said than done.

“I’ve got it!” Broody yelled triumphantly.

The other three people in the room fell silent.

“You found a solution to the problem?” Rosi asked.

“Yes. Jody, you know that we have to send the schedule to the mayor’s office at 12:00 o’clock, right?” Jody nodded.

“Well, we go the office now, get a hold of a computer and type safer activities. Everyone is happy, the end” Broody said with over-confidence.

“I don’t know Broody. These activities look fun AND safe for this year” Jody answered, as she picked up a paper and read the contents. Rosi soon followed, and smiled as she read it. The activities reminded her of her greatest childhood moments.

Before Broody could reply, the phone started to ring. Jody grabbed it, and after motioning her partner to follow her, they left the office.

The two guardians decided to come out from their hideout, since Rosi was the only one who remained at the room.

She turned her back with eyes wide open.

“Ho-how did you managed to do that? The computer, I mean” Rosi asked.

Jack and Tooth shared a glance before shrugging.

“Believe it or not, Jack is full of surprises” said the Tooth Fairy with a smile on her face.

Rosi nodded, but something popped out in her mind.

“Shouldn’t you worry about what Broody said? You know, about the creating another schedule?”

Tooth’s smile instantly vanished. She turned to Jack.

“She’s right Jack. What are we going to do if they do that?” she asked with worry.

“Believe me, they won’t” Jack said with an evil grin.

“Care to explain why?” Rosi and Tooth asked surprised at the same time.

Jack started to leave the office and they followed him.

“Because, I’ve may have already sent the document to the mayor” he simply said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jody, I’ve got to admit that the activities seem extremely fun for the kids. In fact, they remind me of some things I used to do when I had their age” The mayor started to say to Jody as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Wait, you have the activities?” Jody asked confused. Broody seemed about to faint.

“Yes Jody, you sent them about 5 minutes ago, don’t you remember?” the mayor said.

Before Jody could give a reply, Broody took the phone.

“Listen sir, we didn’t do those activities, SOMEONE HACKED THE COMPUTER!” he yelled.

To his amazement, the mayor laugh.

“JA! Hacked the computer, you say? That’s ridiculous! No one can a hack a computer just to make up some activities. And, even if someone did it, who would have been? Jack Frost? Sherlock Holmes? The Doctor? JA!” The two counselors could swear that they could hear the mayor’s laughter even without the phone.

“Do those activities, all right? That’s why we employ you every summer. And please, I know I told you two to send me the schedule before 12:00, but please put your names at the end of the introduction. Why would you send it under the name “Guardian of Fun”?” And with that said, he hung up the phone, leaving the Jody and Broody (who was hyperventing) more confused than ever before.

Funny thing is, the mayor of Burgess really didn’t know that indeed it was Jack Frost the one behind the hacking.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Whoa, hold on for a moment. What do you mean that you sent it to the mayor´s office?” Tooth said with confusion written all over her face.

“Elementary, my dear Tooth. The mayor is probably the one who finances all of S.A.W., probably to give parents the chance to relax a bit during summer. So, someone must know all the activities that we are going to do in order to give the necessary materials for all the fun” Jack said as if was the most simple thing in the world.

“And you just assumed this in the 2 hours that we were at the office?” Tooth asked.

“Yep” he smiled.

“All right you two, better go back to the group before Jody and Broody get there and discover that you were never there” Rosi telled them.

While getting close to the group and making sure Rosi wasn’t near, Tooth whispered to Jack.

“But seriously, I can’t believe you signed the introduction as “Guardian of Fun”? And don’t you dare to deny it, because I saw you”

Jack let out his signature grin.

“Couldn’t resist”


	10. Accidental clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie can grow up to be a detective

Despite the result of the little confrontation with the new guys, Jamie couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Jackson Overland _looked_ almost exactly like Jack Frost. Sure, there were some differences (eyes, hair and skin tone). But they both had the same figure and voice. And, for what he managed to hear, his friends also called Jackson Jack.

 _“Maybe it really is just a coincidence”_ he thought. _“After all, there are a lot of people called Jack in the world”_

He would have continued to think that, if he wouldn’t have heard what the counselors said at the dinner party.

 

* * *

 

 

For everyone else, the rest of the day went pretty well. When Jack and Tooth reunited with the group, the scavenger hunt had already ended with Bunny as the winner (turns up that the clues were all related to Easter). Lunch also went without any inconvenience, all though the Guardians had decided to sit somewhere not near Jamie and his friends (just to avoid an awkward conversation and possible discovery). And, as Jack had predicted, when the worm hunting activity came in, all the boys started to scare the girls away with the wiggly creatures.

During all this time, Jack actually thought that thanks to his little hacking, everything would be fine and Jody and Broody would let that go and it would never be mentioned. Oh boy, how wrong he was.

Dinner came and everyone was chatting among friends. The Guardians were telling stories of their times before they became immortals.

“…And then, before I knew what was happening, there was an explosion and there was chocolate everywhere! Crickey! I thought they were going to cut my ears or something” Bunny was currently telling them about some of the things he used to do at his native planet, and everyone was laughing about it.

 ** _“I can’t believe you actually did that!”_** said Sandy.

“I agree with Sandy, who knew that Cotton Tail will have a fun side?” Jack said, earning a “Hey!” from Bunny.

“So, Jack, do you vant to share something about your past life? It could be about your sister” North said.

Jack started to get nervous.

 _“Common Frost, these guys are your family now! Just tell them a story before the ice-skating incident”_ he reprimanded himself.

Jack swallowed and forced a smile, while thinking what he should tell.

“Well…um… when I was about 10 and my sister was 4; we were walking around the town. And then, it started to snow, and I saw one group of kids who seemed kind of bored, so I decided to start a snowball fight” The four guardians were paying close attention to him. Jack started to relax a bit.

“It was going pretty well, until I accidentally hit the town’s main bully, Billy. I swore to him that I really didn’t mean to that, but he didn’t care. Instead, he started chasing me all over the place!” Jack giggled at the memory.

“And then I hid behind a tree, made five snowballs, and started to thrown them at him. They all hit him straight in the face. And from then on, every time someone encountered Billy, they reminded him of the incident.  In fact, someone gave him the nickname “Snow Face” and, believe it or not, it wasn’t me. It was my sister” Jack smiled sadly at the memory. The Guardians took notice of this. Before one of them could ask something, Jody and Broody started to demand their attention.

“All right campers! We got all of your activities programmed…” and then Jody proceeded to name all the new activities. Everyone started to cheer when they heard the fun activities they were going to do. Jack couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

“Nicely done Jack” North whispered to the young guardian.

“Thanks North”

“And we hope that you all have fun with these new activities and…” before Jody could continue, Broody angrily took the microphone out of her hands.

“OKEY, WHO BROKE INTO THE OFFICE AND MADE UP THOSE ACTIVITIES, HUH?! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE “GUARDIAN OF FUN”?!” he yelled. Jack gulped; he really didn’t see that outburst coming.

And then, Jack´s expression turned into one of terror. His eyes rapidly search for the table in which Jamie and his friends were sitting.

“Damn it” he muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon hearing Broody’s sudden outburst, Jamie Bennett just stared at his friends open-mouthed.

“Did he just say “Guardian of Fun”?” Pippa asked. The rest nodded.

“But, that’s not possible! Jack Frost, in Burgess, at this time of the year?” Monty asked.

“Maybe Jack made a truce with the summer spirit so he could turn everything fun and signed “Guardian of Fun” to give us a clue” Cupcake said excited.

“Maybe he’s still here!” Sophie almost screamed.

Jamie searched for the table with the almost-Jack Frost lookalike. And there he was, with panic and terror all over his face, instead of a mischievous grin.

“Guys, I think I found it” he said, pointing at Jack.


	11. They can help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is a pessimist

The moment Jack caught Jamie staring at him, and subsequently walking to his table, he wished for the second time in the day that he was still invisible.

The rest could only watch with panic.

“Excuse me; can I talk to Jackson here for a moment? Alone?” Jamie asked to the table.

“Whatever you want to say to him, you can also say it to us mate” Bunny answered, earning a surprised look from everyone.

“Don’t worry Aster. I think I already know what Jamie here has to say” said Jack in defeat.

“Oh, no we are coming with you, you like it or not” Tooth backed up.

“Vell, vatever is vat they vant to knov, ve better do it somevere else. Ve are starting to get an audience” North said. It was true; a lot of people were starting to stare, eyes filling with curiosity at the scene unfolding in the table.

Jack sighted.

 _“Why when I always tell myself that nothing will go wrong, SOMETHING GOES WRONG?!”_ he angrily thought.

“Okay, I will talk, but wait until the parents start showing up, all right? Then we can talk without getting interrupted” Jack said.

“We can’t. Ms. Bennett will pick us up at 8:00 o’clock. And she is never late when it comes to picking up” Cupcake said.

“Tomorrow then” said Jack looking at the floor. He raised his head and stared into the kids´ eyes. They looked expectant.

“I promise”

“You had to put “Guardian of Fun”, didn’t you?” Bunny whispered to Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mates, we are sooooo dead”

The Guardians were at their temporal home. Tooth was pacing though the carpet, Sandy was taking a little nap, North was looking at the fireplace thoughtfully, Bunny was trying to draw something to calm down and Jack was... smiling?

“Jack, why are you doing that? We are in some serious trouble!” Tooth snapped.

“No, no we are not. This is actually pretty good” Jack answered.

“Care to explain vhy? Because in the morning you agreed to not say anything” said North as he switched from looking the fire to look at Jack´s brown eyes.

Everyone placed their attention towards the winter spirit, even Sandy, who managed to wake up from his nap.

“Okay, first of all, I really didn’t know that Broody was going to have a rage outburst about my little hacking and therefore yell it to everyone at dinner. So, don’t blame on that. Second, it is good because if Jamie and his friends know, they can help you guys with the homework Manny gave you about understanding children” Jack explained.

Four big “Ohhh” came from the others.

“Well, I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow” Jack quickly said to avoid any more questions.

 _“Like my past life. The life before Jack Frost: the one of Jack Overland”_ he thought as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Once Jack stepped in his temporal room, he noticed a gold box and a letter sitting at his bed. Curious, Jack grabbed the gold box and he instantly recognized: his memory tooth box. Now confused, Jack decided to better read the letter before wondering why it was here and not in the Tooth Palace.

**_ Dear Jack: _ **

**_ You know better than anyone that when I give someone something, is for a reason. I know that you returned Toothiana your memory box after Pitch´s defeat and I also know what you saw in it. I’m returning it to you, because there will come a moment in which you will need it. Again. _ **

**_ Glad you are enjoying your human time, _ **

**_ Man in Moon. _ **

“Really Manny? Can’t you ever give a proper explanation about your reasons?” Jack asked frustrated.

He changed into a pair of gray sweatpants, put on his blue hoodie and fell asleep clutching his memory box onto his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Tooth watched worried as Jack went up to his room. She would never admitted, but the crush she had about him had developed into something else between the time they had spent together when Jack helped her get back in the teeth collecting field. She wasn’t sure in what the crush had developed. Was it romance? Was it protection? Mother love? Friend love? Tooth was confused with her relationship with Jack Frost.

Sandy called for their attention.

**_“I just realized, we didn’t ask him about his sister” Sandy said._ **

North cursed in Russian.

“Three years he has been a Guardian, and he won’t tell us anything about what he saw in his memory box” Bunny said.

“It takes time to open up about it, Bunny. You know that better than anyone” Tooth scold him.

“All right then, everyone to bed. Ve got a busy day tomorrow” North demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

TUESDAY

Jamie and his friends had convinced Ms. Bennett to drive them early today, so they could hear Jack´s explanation.

“What do you guys think?” Jamie asked his friends as they approached Jackson.

“About what? The possibility that Jack Frost, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman are human teenagers now?” Monty asked.

“No Monty, he is taking about the weather in Panama. OF COURSE HE IS TAKING ABOUT THAT!” said the twins.

“Hey! Be nice” Cupcake told them.

They stopped in front of the possible Guardians.

“So… what do you guys want to know?” Jack asked.

The kids looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

“Are you the Guardians? And if you are… why are you guys… human?


	12. Explanation and Obstacle course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth that wasn't well hidden comes out

It took at least 10 minutes for the Guardians to explain the situation to the Burgess gang. Basically, it would have taken 5, but Bunny decided to give away every single detail about the whole thing. When they finished, the kids were impressed.

“So… you guys only have five days (I mean, including today) to understand us and being human” Pippa recapitulated.

“Yep. That pretty much is it” North said.

“I. Can´t. Believe. It. I mean, I’m seeing it, but I’m not believin it” Cupcake said dumbfolded.

“Well Cupcake, the evidence is in front of you” Jack said with a wide smile on his face, as he spread his arms around himself and the others.

“But… I don’t understand. Why didn’t you guys tell us yesterday when we confronted you?” Jamie asked.

“We thought that it would be better, but after you confronted Jack at dinner, he convinced us that you guys could help” Tooth answered.

“Ohhhh” the kids said at the same time.

“HI GUYS!” a voice said from behind. They turned to find Rosi waving at them. The rest waved back and started to walk to her. Only Jamie and Jack were left behind.

“I really find this hard to believe” Jamie said.

“Well kid, are you actually telling me that it’s easy to believe in the Guardians, but hard to imagine that they had a past life and another appearance?” Jack said with a grin.

“Yes” Jamie looked at Jack, studying him and making a frown.

“What?” Jack asked.

“You look familiar… I’m pretty sure I’ve seen someone look exactly like you right now in a book. But I can’t place it were” Jamie answered.

“Huh” was Jack´s only response.

“Well, let’s go. I didn’t hack a computer to change some activities just for nothing. I’m ready to have some summer fun” said Jack as he began walking towards the rest of the group for the roll call.

“Is everything fun and games even when is not your season?” Jamie said with a surprised face.

Jack turned to face his first believer with a mischievous smile.

“Of course”

 

* * *

 

 

The obstacle course activity was a huge success. The mayor had sent some air bags to provide a safe landing if someone had a fall, and Jody and Rosi had bought some water pistols and other stuff with the money provided by the mayor’s office.

Everyone got divided into two teams: Jack, North, Tooth, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude and a dirty-blond girl with some pink and purple streaks and blue-gray eyes named Amanda Muller were team #1. Bunny, Sandy, Jamie, Pippa, Sophie and three other kids around 10 years old were team #2.

“Okay, campers, listen up! No fighting, no insults and no dirty business in the obstacle course. Is that clear?” Broody asked with some irritation in his voice. He still wasn’t happy about the hacking and the activities being changed.

Everyone nodded. They all got into their positions.

Jack was going against Bunny first. The obstacle the two would have to face? Prevent from getting hit with the water pistols and get a piece of wood with their team number. Then they had to pass it (and by passing it, it meant throwing it like it was the last minute at the Super Bowl) to the next person waiting. In Jack´s case, it was Amanda. In Bunny´s case, it was Sophie.

While waiting for the “Go!” the two Guardians decided to return to their favorite (well, at least Jack´s favorite) game: teasing.

“Are you ready to lose, Cotton Tail?” Jack whispered to his rival.

“You don’t wanna race a rabbit, mate” Bunny said with grin.

“Interesting, but… you’re not a rabbit” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at Bunny´s horrified expression.

And before the Guardian of Hope could throw a comeback, Rosi spoke the three words everyone was waiting for:

“Ready…” Jack and Bunny gave each other a hateful glare before looking upfront.

“Set…” the next word, although it was seconds away, to everyone else it was the equivalent of minutes in school.

 “GO!” Rosi screamed as she put down a black scarf.

And before anyone could know it, the winter spirit and the Easter Bunny were racing as if the world would end at any moment.


	13. Rosi's mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack is also a drama queen and Rosi is a shipper

Bunny and Jack managed to dodge the water pistols with the greatest luck in the world. However, Jack ended up getting his piece of wood first, since Bunny was having a hard time evading Rosi´s water. The girl had an aim almost as good as a sniper.

Jack grinned at the scene and turned his back to face Amanda, who looked expectant.

“Catch!” he said as he threw it. She managed to catch it in the air, smiled and started to run, while evading her respective obstacle. A few seconds later, Bunny did the same to Sophie.

“Problems with the water?” Jack asked as they watched the two girls give Tooth and Jamie the wooden pieces.

“You got lucky Frostbite. Rosi´s aim is just as dangerous as Sandy when he gets mad” Bunny said between gasps.

“I’ve got to agree with you on that Kanga-” Jack was cut by a voice behind him.

“Freeze you two, and slowly turn your backs” they both did as instructed, only to face Rosi pointing two water pistols at them.

“No one and I mean no one, gets away in an obstacle course without getting a bit wet” she said menacingly.

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’m lucky I’m not a merman or Percy Jackson” Jack said before getting sprinkled with water. While Bunny let out an annoyed “Hey!” the Guardian of Fun decided to make a little drama.

“OH, NO! I´M MELTING! WHAT A WORLD!” he said as he dropped to the ground faking pain.

“Seriously, Jack?” Bunny asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Aster, get close, I think- cough, cough- that I’m not going to make it”

Bunny let out a sigh.

“You are never going to grow up, are you mate?” he said as he kneeled besides Jack. Rosi could barely hold her laugh.

“In fact, Jack, 3 years knowing you and you don’t cease to amaze me with your pranks and drama” Bunny continued, only to receive a little slap in the face from Jack.

“Damn it Aster! Be sad, I’m dying!” he said, breaking character.

“ENOUGH, YOU BLOODY SHOW PONY! YOURE NOT DYING, YOU JUST GOT SPRINKLED WITH WATER!” Bunny yelled in frustration.

Jack, seeing that Bunny was really not in the mood, decided that it was the best moment to start running for dear life. Good thinking, because just when he stands up, Bunny did the same and started chasing him around. Rosi was watching the scene, cracking with laughter.

None of them took notice that the obstacle course had ended with a tie and that everyone staring to gather around them.

When she finally calmed down a bit, Rosi noticed Tooth standing beside her with amusement written all over her face.

“Does this happen all the time?” she asked. Tooth huffed.

“North- I mean- Nicolas, Sandy and I could tell you stories” she answered, giggling as she watched Jack dodge Bunny. Rosi studied her while she did that.

“So… Tiana, how long have you and Jack been dating?”  Tooth stopped laughing and turned to face Rosi, her face slowly turning pink.

“Date- dating? Um, huh, we- we´re just friends” Tooth answered as she kept blushing.

“I mean, it’s not that I don’t like him. He may seem very mischievous and irresponsible, but Jack is really nice and caring once you get to know him” she continued to say without noticing.

“Aja…” Rosi said with a smile. Tooth seemed lost in her thoughts.

“I suppose you´re right. He is really cute…” Rosi said, waiting for a reaction from Tooth, who nodded with a smile forming at her lips.

“…And he is also very handsome…” Rosi continued, while Tooth let out a sigh, her smile growing bigger.

“Girl, you are in love” Rosi end up saying. Now Tooth´s face was completely red.

“No, no I’m not” and with that said, she turned to stop Bunny from chasing Jack, just to avoid getting more interrogated.

“Oh, Tiana, yes you are” Rosi said with determination set all over her face.

She had seen how Jack acted when he was with Tooth, and she could see that he also liked her.

 _“Looks like I’m going to play Cupid this summer”_ she thought with a big smile on her face.


	14. Little romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big romance

It wasn’t hard for Tooth to prevent Bunny from making carrot soup out of Jack. After all, in the 3 years that the winter spirit had been a Guardian, all those fights, pranks and bickering were something normal between the Big Five.

“All right, you two: enough is enough” she said while giving them a look a mother will give her children.

Bunny and Jack stopped almost immediately. Jack then took notice that Tooth´s face was red as a tomato.

“Um… Tooth, are you okay?” he asked concerned.

Before she could give him a response, Amanda cut in.

“Tooth? I thought your name was Tiana?”

Jack mentally kicked himself. Thankfully Tooth responded.

“It is. Tooth is just my nickname, Amanda”

“Ohhh” was the girl only response.

There was an awkward silence between everyone. It was then when Broody and Jody decided to break it.

“Okay guys! Lunch is ready, remember to wash your hands” Jody said cheerfully.

“And remember to always pick something healthy. We don’t want any incidents with food” Broody said with a bored tone.

“Man in Moon! He really is still mad about the hacking” North whispered.

“Well, that’s Broody. He looooves to see that everything goes his way” Jamie said as everyone started walking towards the picnic tables.

“Ahhh, so he is a control freak?” Jack asked.

“Control freak? He´s the king of the control freaks!” the kid answered.

“So… let me get this straight: since he is so used to be in control, the hacking is the first time someone has actually gone against him?!” Jack said.

“Yes. And good thing you did, because I don’t think anyone was going to stand this S.A.W. Every year they put another safety rule that kills us.” Pippa added.

“Man, you guys should have told me this 3 years ago!” Jack said a bit shocked.

The kids looked kind of guilty.

“Well… we wanted to tell you Jack, but since you told us that you and the summer spirit don’t get along, we thought that if we told you, she would make a BQ out of you” Monty said.

“Kids, believe us. Jack vould have still gone. After all, is his job to vring fun” North said.

“We know were just worried” Cupcake said. To everyone surprise, Jack let out a small chuckle.

“Guys, listen, I know you were worried, but next time tell me when something is REALLY boring, all right?” he said with a reassuring face.

“Does that include school?” the twins asked. Jack frowned.

“I know you kids hate that, but believe me, you will need it. Well, at least some of it” and with that said Jack went to get his lunch.

Tooth laughed a bit.

“He really knows when to become serious, doesn’t he?” she said.

The rest of the day was extremely enjoyable. Jack, Bunny and North crafting works were the most acclaimed by everyone.

“This is almost like making snowflakes” Jack said to them as he made a snowflake origami.

“You make it look to easy, Jack” Tooth said. She was struggling to make an elephant.

“It´s not hard Tooth. Here, let me show you” he said as he got closer to her.

“Look, you are doing fine, but you need to singly press here so you can give it a better shape” Jack said as he demonstrated the steps.

“You mean like this?” Tooth asked, while repeating what Jack said.

“Yeah!” he said with a grin. Tooth smiled.

“Now you just have to pull this side here to finish” Jack instructed.

“I can’t. It’s stuck!” Tooth said while trying not to break to elephant.

“Let me help you” Jack said as he grabbed Tooth’s hand. The two blushed at the contact.

“And… there you go!” he said a bit awkwardly.

“Thanks” was Tooth’s only response. The conversation she had with Rosi in the morning was playing again in her brain.

It was then when the two noticed that all of their friends were staring at them looking expectant.

“What?” the two said as they got apart from each other, all while blushing. Everyone else sighted. They were really expecting something big to happen.

With the corner of her eye, Tooth watched Amanda reluctantly give a dollar to Rosi, who accepted the money while giving her friend an “I told you so” face.


	15. Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack has a mayor freak out

“Okay, guys. Before you leave, remember that tomorrow is Beach Day!” Jody said excitedly to everyone. She got all lot of cheering as a response.

“Yeah, yeah, I know that all of you are excited. Remember to bring your bathing suits, towels, sunscreen and hats. Oh and also, since we are going to tell campfire stories, bring your favorites!” she added. And with that said, Jody allowed everyone to leave.

“This is going to be so cool!” Jamie said.

“True. I’m pretty sure that Sandy here is going to rock the sand castle competition, am I right Sandy?” Bunny said. Sandy happily nodded.

“Not fair, he has a big advantage” Sophie said giggle ling.

 ** _“I´ll try to be fair”_** he said, with Tooth translating.

The only one who didn’t look very excited about tomorrow was Jack, who was staring at his ice cream like he was fascinated by it. Jamie took notice of this, but before he could ask his friend what was bothering him, a voice sounded behind him.

“Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb; your car is here!” Broody announced. The kids waved goodbye to the Guardians.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth! I saw how many ice cream you kids had!” Tooth screamed to them as they got away. Everyone laughed at Tooth’s obsession with that.

“Come on, let’s go home” North said.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how was it today?” Ms. Bennett asked the children as she drove off.

“Oh, it was fun!” Pippa said. The kids started to tell Ms. Bennett everything they had done today.

Well, all except Jamie, who was lost in his own thoughts. He was trying to remember where he had seen the book that he had mentioned Jack in the morning.

 _“Was it in a history book? No, maybe it was the urban legends book Santa gave me last Christmas”_ Jamie thought, trying to place where he had seen the picture. He was so distracted, that he didn’t notice that everyone had already got left at their homes and Ms. Bennett was already parking the car in the garage.

“Hey, big brother, were home” Sophie said.

“Huh? Oh” was all Jamie said. He got out of the car.

“What were you thinking?” his little sister asked, curious.

“Just something that I said to Jack this morning after they told us the truth” Jamie answered.

“And that was…?” Sophie insisted.

Jamie sighed.

“I´ll tell you in my room, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

While the Guardians were walking to their home, Jack couldn’t stop thinking (and worrying) about the beach day. He was not going to admit it, but he was scared.

Scared to drown again. Jack was human again and he knew that he wasn’t immortal for the week. Of course, he knew how to swim, but… what if he forgot how to? What if he got into the water and simply… forgot? WHAT IF HE DIED AGAIN?!

“Jack, are you okay?” North asked concerned.

“Hum? Oh, yeah. Fine. Perfectly fine” he responded forcing a smile. The others seemed to buy it.

Except for Tooth. She knew something was wrong. But before she could ask, North interrupted.

“Ve are home!” he said.

“We know mate. We can see that, there is no need to shout it” Bunny said annoyed.

Everyone got inside and while Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and North went to the living room, Jack went immediately upstairs.

“What’s wrong with Frostbite?” Bunny asked.

“No idea. He´s veen like this since they reminded us that tomorrov is Veach Day” North answered.

Sandy called for their attention.

 ** _“Maybe he doesn’t know how to swim and he is nervous?”_** he suggested.

“Nonsense. I’ve seen the little show pony float in Antarctica from the times you three have force me into looking for him because of a meeting” Bunny said.

“Then, what’s wrong with Jack?” Tooth asked worried. The rest shared a look before agreeing that they would ask him in the morning.

Unknown to them, Jack had been listening to the entire conversation.

 _“Manny, you better turn me into a penguin to avoid those questions”_ he thought.


	16. Before the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of winter loses his cool

WEDNESDAY.

To Jack´s dismay, Manny didn’t turn him into a penguin to avoid the Guardians the next morning. He just woke up again with the same appearance he had three days ago. Cursing his luck, Jack put on his (not surprisingly) blue bathing suit and a white tank top.

Once he made it to the kitchen, Jack found the others all ready having breakfast. Without making a sound, he sat next to Tooth with the intention of eating his cereal peacefully. A decision which turned out to be wrong.

“So, Jack, we were wondering why are you nervous about today?” Tooth asked.

“Yeah, mate. You seemed close to have a panic attack on Monday when they announced it after the roll call” Bunny added.

 ** _“You do know how to swim, right?”_** Sandy asked.

“In other vords, ve think you are afraid of vater” North concluded. Now Jack just stared at them with a blank face, the others just waiting for a response.

Jack took a deep breath.

“I’m not afraid of water, guys. I- I just don’t feel like going to the beach while were all human, all right? And I do know how to swim, you heard the Kangaroo last night” he said rapidly.

“You were listening to our conversation last night?” Bunny asked.

 _“Me and my big mouth”_ Jack thought. He slowly nodded.

“Then, why didn’t you say something?” Tooth asked confused.

“Guys, listen, I really don’t want to talk about this, all right?” Jack said frustrated. And with that said he took his bowl of cereal and went upstairs to finish his breakfast.

The kitchen fell silent.

“Vell… that vent just great” North said. Everyone felt terrible; they really should have respected Jack´s privacy.

Meanwhile, Jack was at his room staring at the bowl full of cereal.

“Do I really need to snap and walk away so they can understand that I don’t want to talk about it?” he said to himself.

Jack´s eyes fell into the golden tooth box resting in his closet. Maybe he should be honest with the Guardians about his past.

 _“No. They didn’t die. There’s no way I’m going to tell them now. What if they reject me?”_ he thought while shaking his head.

Problem is Jack didn’t realize he was going to end up telling it to someone more sooner than later.

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Bennett was driving the kids to the S.A.W. While she reminded them to put on the sunscreen, Jamie was reading the story book he brought for the camp fire. He didn’t found the book with the picture that reminded him of Jack yesterday, but he had found a story about the Overland Lake that Jamie thought Jack would like.

Once they got of the car, they joined the others for the roll call. Everyone looked excited to get to the beach and play with their friends.

“All right! Please follow Broody to the buses so we can start this fun day!” Jody said cheerfully. Broody looked frustrated and mad.

“Great Scotts! He looks like he is going to kill someone!” Jamie whispered to Pippa.

“My mom’s a bit of a control freak, but she never gets like this when things don’t go according to plan” she answered quite amused.

“We should give Jack a medal for this achievement” Monty said.

“Talking about Jack, where is he?” Cupcake asked, looking around. Neither him or the rest of the Guardians were on sight.

“He was standing next to Amanda in the roll call. Maybe she knows” Jamie said.

And as in on cue, the dirty-blonde walked past them.

“Amanda! Do you know were Jack is?” Jamie asked.

“Um… yeah. He got immediately into the bus. If you ask me, he seemed to be in a hurry, almost if avoiding someone” she answered before continuing her way to the bus.

The kids looked at each other confused.

“Why would Jack be like that?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah. It makes no sense” the twins added.

“Actually, he was acting a bit strange yesterday, before we went home” Jamie said. The others looked at him and he looked at them.

“And I’m going find out why. I’m really tired of lies”


	17. The Beach: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is anxious. In other news, Rosi brings Amanda into shipping hell

Once he got on the bus, Jack made his way to the very end of the vehicle. He was stressed:  he had a very bad feeling about the day (and it wasn’t just because of the water). But deep inside there was also a good feeling, one that was telling him to have fun and enjoy himself. That made him smile a bit.

However, the thoughts about last night were still playing in his head. Jack sighted, he really need to stop thinking negatively. Everyone was starting to notice his behavior.

“I really need to forget it and focus in having fun. After all, that’s what I do” Jack muttered as he watched the rest of the people get in the bus. Tooth ended up sitting beside him, but she didn’t say anything. Jack then took notice that Bunny and North were sitting in front of him and they were having a (surprisingly) quiet debate about Christmas vs. Easter; Jamie was telling Sandy about how odd he found the fact that he was still having sweet dreams despite the fact that the Sandman was taking a little vacation; and Rosi and Amanda seemed to be having an awfully quiet conversation about something.

Little did he know that it was about him and Tooth.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, remember what I told you about Jack and Tooth being totally in love with each other and didn’t believe me and we made a bet and you lost?” Rosi said to Amanda as soon as she took a sit beside her.

“How can I forget it if it happened yesterday?” Amanda answered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

“Ja, ja, very funny. Anyway, I need your help with something…” Rosi started only to be interrupted by her friend.

“Let me guess. You want me to help you bring those two together by the end of the summer activity, isn’t it?”

Rosi nodded with an amused look on her face.

“How did you know I was going to ask?” she asked with curiosity. Amanda just stared at her.

“We go to the same school and were in the same class. It’s not the first time you have tried doing this; don’t you remember Aaron and Jasmine?”

“Oh… I forgot”

“But I am going to help. Honestly? This looks that is going to be fun” Amanda said with a mischievous smile. Rosi hugged her.

“Okay! Now we just need to rally more people for the cause…” Rosi said while looking at North, Sandy, Bunny and the Burgess Gang.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to the beach took only 15 minutes. Once everyone got down from the bus, Jody and Broody started bombarding all of them with the safety measures.

“So remember to put on 3 layers of sunscreen…”

“And don’t drink the water…”

“Put on a hat while you’re not in the water…”

“Be careful with sharks, crabs, octopuses, lobsters and dolphins…”

“Dolphins, Broody?” Jody asked.

“Yeah! They´re mean creatures, they stare at you with black eyes (like dolls eyes), and then, before you know it… THEY MAKE THAT AWFUL SOUND!!” Broody said, curling up in a ball.

“Are you sure you´re not describing a shark?!” Jack yelled to him, which made everyone laugh.

“Listen here you little-” Broody started with anger.

“All right! Let’s begin with the sand castle competition, shall we?” Jody interrupted while giving Broody a glare.

Jack could not help but smile. Jody then said that it could be done in pairs, and before he knew it, Jamie was asking him is he wanted to.

“Sure, but I thought you might wanna go with Sandy? You know, since he is the Sandman?” Jack said to his buddy.

“Yeah, but you are my friend Jack” Jamie said innocently.

“Well then, let make the best sand castle! And by best, I mean better than Bunny´s” Jack said while Jamie laughed. The two then went to bring the sand and water.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end, to no one’s surprise (well… at least for the Guardians and the Burgess Gang) Sandy won the competition. He had made a scale model of Buckingham Palace and Parliament. Jody was really surprised.

“Wow, Sanderson, were did you learn to do that?” she asked. Sandy just smiled.

“Believe me Jody, Sandy here has a talent for sand-related stuff” Tooth said.

“Yeah, you could even say that he is made out of it” Jack added with a grin. The rest just roll their eyes.

“Well then campers, while Broody and I set the picnic, you guys go enjoy the water. Rosi will be in charge” And with that said, Jody and her partner went to set the food.

“Soooo… who wants to get in the water?” Cupcake asked. Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy immediately looked at Jack, who gulped.


	18. The Beach: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians make a stupid move

“Um… I- I gotta go” Jack said nervously. But before he could get away, he felt a hand over his shoulder.

“Come on, Frostbite. A bit of water is not going to kill ya” Bunny said.

 _“That’s what you think”_ Jack thought. He sighted.

“Look guys, I know what you think. You think that I don’t know how to swim: I do. You think I’m afraid of water: I’m not. I just don’t feel like getting into it, all right? How hard is for you guys to understand that?”Jack said while avoiding eye contact.

“Then what is it, Jack?” Tooth asked.

Now Jack really wished they would stop asking. He let out a frustrated sight and tried to walk away (key word: tried).

Before the winter spirit knew what was going on, North had grabbed him and started to walk towards the ocean.

“North?! What are you doing?! Put me down!” Jack pleaded.

“Common Jack, ve are just going for a little swim” his fellow Guardian answered.

“NOR-” Jack started, but before he could finish, he was already in the water.

Jack´s mind immediately went into “instant-panic-mode”. Memories from 303 years ago were making a mini marathon in his head. The lake. Ice skating. Ice cracking. His sister. A little game. A splash. The cold. The darkness. The fear. The moon. Air.

_Air._

He needed air.

Suddenly remembering his swimming lessons, Jack kicked his legs towards the surface, just to find North looking at him with a little smirk on his face.

“That. Was. Not. Funny.” He said; face red and trying his best to hold back tears.

“Vhy not? You came into the surface” North asked, not noticing Jack´s reaction.

“Oh really? Well, what if I had hit my head against something?” Jack snapped.

“But you didn’t. Nov, try to have some good time” North said.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

 _“Well, I least I’m still alive”_ he thought. That was a comfort.

“Um… Jack?” Jamie´s voice came from behind him.

“Yes?” he asked while quickly whipping the tears that were appearing in his eyes as he turned around.

“What was that all about?” the kid asked.

“What do you mean?” Jack said pretending confusion.

“Don’t lie to me Jack. You know perfectly what I am taking about” Jamie said.

“Kid, believe me when I tell you: you wouldn’t understand” was all Jack told him.

“Then help us understand Jack. If you tell us what’s wrong, we can help you” Tooth said as she swam towards the two.

“NO! THAT’S THE THING! YOU JUST CAN’T! IT NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU!!” Jack screamed. Jamie and Tooth were taken aback from the sudden outburst.

“What do you mean with “it never happen to us”, Jack?” Tooth asked, while getting close to him.

Jack mentally smacked himself.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!” he said to himself. Before the other two could even ask, he got out of the water and disappeared near the picnic site.

Tooth was confused. Why was Jack acting like this? Didn’t he trust them with whatever his secret was? Doesn’t he trust her, after all these years?

“Um… Tooth? I don’t understand. What’s wrong with Jack? Jamie interrupted her thoughts. She sighed.

“I really don’t know Jamie. I really don’t know” she said worried.

No one at the beach had seen a little figure lurking in the shadows of the trees. It had the shape of a horse, a black horse with golden eyes. The Nightmare had been watching the whole scene and disappeared in the shadows. Oh, his master would just LOVE to hear about this...


	19. Interesting news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A british villain monologes in his lair

Pitch Black was bored. After the battle with the Guardians 3 years ago the Bogeyman felt tired and drained. In the years that followed he paid some visits to his enemies hoping to create some havoc, especially to the little winter brat. However, he always got chased away back to his underground lair. That didn’t stop him from sending his Nightmares to spy a bit on them, though.

The last time he had seen one of the Guardians was just a week ago, and it had been none other than Jack Frost. Despite the fact that Pitch was still weak, he wanted to engage in some sort of twisted revenge against him but to his bad luck, the Tooth Fairy had appeared mere seconds later and he had to abort. The winter teen had seen him, though; and the two gave chase before he disappeared into the shadows.

The Nightmare King sighted.

“Ah! Where is a Nightmare with good news when you need one?!”  He yelled in frustration.

And as it was on cue, a Nightmare came riding along. He looked excited about something.

“What is it?” Pitch asked with curiosity.

 _“Master, I did what you told us to do. Four days ago, I was spying on the Guardians when suddenly, a silver light surrounded them and they disappeared-”_ the Nightmare started to explain, only to be interrupted by Pitch.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY DISAPPEARED?!” he screamed.

 _“They- they were gone. But I still searched and searched, until I arrived to a little town, where I could smell a teenager’s fear. He was at the beach, and he refused to get in the water. Then another teenager carried him and threw him into the ocean for him to get it over with and then he seemed to have an emotional breakdown-”_ the being continued to explain, just to be interrupted, again.

“I don’t understand your point. What does this have to do with the Guardians?” Pitch said, starting to lose his patience.

 _“Besides the one who threw him, there were 3 other teens who sounded exactly like the Guardians (well actually 2); there was a round one who looked just like the Sandman. And the teenager who was thrown into the water, sir, looked almost exactly like the Winter Spirit. And of what I could hear, his name was also Jack”_ The Nightmare finished.

Now Pitch´s face was full of amusement.

“Let me see if I get this straight: you´re saying that the Guardians disappeared without a trace, and then five teenagers who look and sound just like them appear out of nowhere…and one of them has a big fear of water… and looks almost like the winter brat” he said slowly.

The Nightmare nodded. Pitch thought for a moment.

“Go back there and keep an eye on them for the rest of the day. Come back at midnight to give me your report” he commanded the Nightmare after a while of thinking.

Pitch watched the Nightmare disappear into the shadows.

“So, if what he says is true… Guardians… prepare for sweat revenge. Especially you, Jack Frost” he said while he created a black sand image of the winter spirit and crushed it with his hands, a evil smile on his face.


	20. Campfire stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is thrown into Angst

Jack was eating a hamburger in silence. It was dinner time, and everyone was talking about how much fun they had on the beach. Everyone except Jack.

After the outburst he had gone to the nearest shaded area near the picnic site and proceeded to cry in frustration. He had managed to calm down a bit when Bunny came looking for him when lunch was being served, however he has still upset and also felt guilty about how he treated Jamie and Tooth. Bunny took notice of this, but knowing that there was a 99% chance that Jack would get away if he asked, he decided that it was better not to bother him about it.

Jack then skipped the rest the afternoon activity. Broody and Jody had tried to convince him to participate, but he remained uninterested. North then tried to convince him, even apologizing about throwing him in the water without notice, to no avail.

Bunny slipped near him.

“Hey, mate. Want to talk about whatever is bothering you?” he asked. It was no secret that despite the fact that Bunny found Jack annoying, he acted like his big brother.

Jack remained silent.

“Come on Frostbite, I promise I won’t laugh. And you can cover my Warren with snow after we are turned back to normal if you want” Bunny begged. Jack sighted.

“Bunny, please. Just stop asking and take no for an answer” He said.

“Not even a little detail?” The Guardian of Hope was definitely not taking “no” for an answer.

Jack gave him an icy glare.

“All right then, I’ll leave you be. But I’m asking you tomorrow” Bunny said.

“Teenagers” he muttered while he resumed eating his dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay! Who is ready for some campfire stories?!” Jody yelled. A lot of “Me´s!” were heard.

“All right then, gather around the campfire Broody and Rosi have made then” she said with a smile.

Everyone gathered around the fire and soon marshmallows were being roasted.

“So… who wants to go first?” Rosi asked. No one answered.

“Well then, I guess I’ll start then” she said. She got out a lantern from her bag, put it beneath her face and started to tell her story.

“This is the story of Captain David Charming, a sinister pirate who used to attack villages in Scotland. He loved his job so much, that he vowed he would never fall in love with a person-” she was interrupted by Broody.

“Oh, let me guess: he finds a pretty girl and falls in love with her and quits piracy” he said mockingly.

“Hey! Let her finish the story!” North said. Rosi gave him a silent thank you.

“He vowed that he would never fall in love with a person. One day, the Captain and his crew were taking a little break on a small archipelago. Then, the sky turned dark, the wind blew harder, and the animals on the islands went insane. Some crew members started shouting witchcraft, while others simply blamed the weather. The Captain however, thought that someone was angry at him for not having a lover. So he shouted to the sky that he would fall in love with the first thing he saw. All the disasters happening on the island suddenly stopped. The Captain then felt weird, like if he was under a spell or something… and then his eyes fell on a beautiful woman. The crew had to leave the Captain at the island because he had fallen in love with a coconut that he named “Lisa” and almost tried to kill them when they told him it was a fruit”

Everyone laughed at the story´s ending. And this time Jack also joined in.  Slowly, people started to share their stories about myths and legends, fables and fairytales. When Jody finished telling a story about a very weird dream (which somehow included Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Katniss Everdeen having a battle of sass), she announced that they only had time for one more story. Jamie raised his hand almost immediately.

“Okay… um I don’t know the story very well because I just found out about its existence, but I brought the book which contains it” he said a bit shyly.

“Well then, go on!” Jack apprehended with a teasing smile. Tooth, who to no one’s surprise was sitting beside him, took notice that the smile was the same he showed before throwing a snowball in your face.

“All right then, this story is about the Overland Lake” Jamie said. Jack leaned forward, as he was always curious about the stories about his lake. None of them (or at least the ones he had heard) got a bit close to the reason why it was always frozen.

“Hey, Jack? Since your last name is Overland, wouldn’t you know about its history?” Amanda asked. The teenager just shrugged.

“This story goes back to colonial times. When Burgess was just a little town, there were 10 families living there. One of these families was the Overland’s. They had a son and a daughter who would always have each other’s back, no matter the situation. They say that the son was a bit irresponsible, because all he wanted to do was to have fun…” Jamie started.

Jack raised one of his eyebrows. This story was almost exactly like his…

“It reminds me of you Jack” North whispered.

“One day, the two siblings decided to go ice skating. It was the end of winter and spring was just around the corner, but they thought that the lake was still frozen solid…”

Jack´s face started to lose color.

 _“No…”_ he thought.

“The ice however started to crack under the girl’s feet. They boy tried to save her, but he was too late. And then, he fell too. Into the darkness… into the cold. Legend has it that when there’s a full moon you can still see the boy trying to save his sister. That´s why is called the Overland Lake, in honor of the children who fell victim to the cold”

Jamie finished the story. Everyone was silent, until Jack spoke.

“That legend… is wrong” he said with a dry voice.

“Why is it wrong Jack?” Jamie asked confused. But his friend didn’t answer.

“All right, everyone to the bus. Come on, you’re parents are waiting” Broody said.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the Guardians arrived to their home, Jack tried to sneak to his room again. However, he was stopped by North.

“Jack, ve vant some answers. Vat vas that thing over Jamie’s story?” the Cossack said, looking serious.

“I don’t want to give the answers. Good night” Jack tried to leave, but North’s hands were glued to his arm.

“Jack, please. We can help you with whatever you are hiding from us. I can assure you we will understand” Tooth said with a calm face.

“NO! I TOLD YOU, YOU. WON’T. UNDERSTAND!” Jack yelled with teary eyes before he managed to get free of North’s grip. He raced upstairs.

“JACK!” Bunny, North and Tooth screamed. They gave him pursuit, which was short, since Jack had locked himself in his room. The Guardian of Wonder managed to open the door, but Jack wasn’t in his bedroom. Instead, the window was open and even in the dark they could see the winter spirit disappear into the woods.

“We need to go get him” Bunny said.

“No, you guys stay here. I’ll go” Tooth said. The other looked at her dumbfolded.

“It´s better if just one of us goes. Or else he won’t come back.” She said.

“And don’t you boys even dare to follow me” she added while glaring at them.

They slowly nodded. And with that said, she got out of the house and went looking for Jack. And she knew exactly where he would be.


	21. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth is met with a Hurt/Comfort scenario

Tooth was mentally cursing Manny for at least not giving her and the rest of the boys a bit of their powers while they were human. She would have killed to have her wings back (at least just to get to Jack a bit faster). She had fallen four times because she still did not get used to be around without them (well… the dark didn’t help either).

She made it to the Overland Lake, while thinking what she would say to Jack when she found him and also stopping to catch her breath. She obviously owed him an apology for asking too much, but… he had been a Guardian for three years and he still didn’t want to share his past life with the rest. And quite honestly it was odd; true that it took time to share the reason why they were chosen and their past life, but with North it took only 4 months, Sandy took a year (mostly because they really didn’t understand very much his sand images at that time), Bunny revealed his while battling Pitch for the first time as a group, and Tooth herself told them in the aftermath of the said battle.

The Guardian of Memories then heard a weak sob coming from behind the tree she was leaning against. Having a vague idea of who was making her least favorite noise in the world, she turned around. Tooth couldn’t help but gasp when she saw Jack crying. She had never seen him in this condition.

Jack was sitting at the edge of the Overland Lake, legs leaned against his body and he appeared to be holding something in his hands. As Tooth walked closely towards him, she also heard him talking to himself.

“… I just don’t understand why? Why is it so hard for them to understand? Maybe they will… I mean they did accept my apologies after the Easter fiasco and what happened before and after that… but what happened to me, what made me become Jack Frost, will they still accept me after I tell them?” Jack said between sobs.

Tooth then decided to make her presence clear. She really didn’t stand him looking so… broken.

“Jack, whatever it is, we will. I will” she said.

Jack jumped out of his position; high alert senses clear in his face (despite the tears).

“Tooth? How long… how long have you been standing there listening?” he asked nervously while trying to wipe out the tears.

“Just enough to hear that you don’t know if you should tell us the real reason you became Jack Frost” she said.

Jack sighted. He dropped to the ground, one hand covering his face. The other hand was holding a golden box.

“Is that a memory box?” Tooth asked incredulously. Jack only nodded.

“Yeah, it’s- it’s my tooth box” he said a bit cautiously.

“But-but you gave it back to me, three years ago. I personally put it in a safe place along with Bunny’s, North’s, Sandy’s and mine; why do you have it?” she asked confused.

“Well I didn’t steal it. Manny… gave it back to me” he admitted.

“WHAT?!” Tooth screamed. Jack decided that it was better to go straight to the point before she burst into flames. After Pitch stole them, the safekeeping of the teeth had become a delicate subject.

“Calm down, Manny said he had a reason. Problem is, I don’t know wh-” Jack started to say, until realization hit him. He looked at Tooth (who´s face had gone from looking “about to commit murder” to “I don’t understand anything”), then at the box, and then at the lake’s frozen surface.

“Jack?” Tooth asked. She didn’t get a response; Jack was still looking at the lake, breathing heavily.

Then, the puzzle pieces started to piece itself together in Tooth’s mind. Jamie’s story, Jack´s refusal to get in the water, the mentioning of his sister…

She sat close to Jack, who was still looking at the lake.

“The boy and the girl from the story… they were you and your sister” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. Jack looked at her; panic, sadness and defeat showing in his face. He knew that Tooth was slowly figuring out the riddle. He was being confronted and there was no turning back now.

“But I don’t understand something Jack, you said that the legend was wrong, but… the reason behind you becoming the winter spirit… it has something to do with this lake, isn’t it?” she said.

“Yes” he answered.

“What happened here, Jack? What made you lose your memories and have a fear of water?” Tooth asked.

Jack only stared at her with a sad look.

“Dose it actually has something to do with your sister?” she continued. He slowly nodded.

“We just wanted to have some fun… winter had been around for just a month, and my 17th birthday had just passed, along with Christmas… and my sister had received a pair of ice skates from North…” Jack started, but cut himself as the tears had started to fall again.

Tooth placed her hand Jack´s shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You can tell me when you feel ready. I’m not going to force you. I should have understood that today” she said feeling guilty.

“No, no, it’s- it’s fine. I- I want you to know…” Jack said. Tooth looked at him surprised. He smiled a bit when he saw her face.

“I’m tired, okay? Hiding secrets is hard, and… you guys are my family now and you are…” he cut himself as he blushed and turned his face.

“So… you were saying that it all started after your sister received a pair of ice skates for Christmas…” Tooth said.

Jack nodded, but he didn’t show any indication that he planned to continue the story. Instead, he grabbed Tooth’s hand and placed it in his tooth box.

“I think is better if I just show you. I mean… since you are The Tooth Fairy, you can also activate the memory, right?” he said. Tooth slowly nodded.

“All right then…” he said as he took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of Tooth’s.

 _“No turning back now”_ was Jack´s last thought before the two Guardians got blinded by a golden light.


	22. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue from the film makes an appearance

Jack and Tooth found themselves in a strange corridor full of windows with a diamond shape.

“I don’t remember seeing this when I saw my memories” Jack said confused as he look around himself.

“That’s because I’m here with you. When I see the memories with someone else, this corridor appears so the child can show me the memory he or she wants me to see right away” Tooth explained.

“Well… that makes sense” he said.

“Um… Jack? You can let go of my hand. We are not going to disappear if you… you know… let it go” Tooth said, blushing a bit as she said that.

“Oh. Sorry… I didn’t realize I was still holding it” Jack said while he also blushed.

“So… where’s the memory you wanted to show me?” she shyly asked.

“I guess it must be at the end…” Jack said as he walked towards the end of the corridor. Tooth followed him stopping a bit to see the past Jack from time to time. She smiled when she saw the memory of the snowball fight against the town bully; giggled when she saw him give his sister a scare with a worm; got a bit angry when she saw him give a blond girl a blue flower…

“You had a girlfriend?” she asked, trying to hide her jealously.

“Yeah, but it didn’t work out. She cheated on me the week after we started dating” he answered. Tooth let of a little breath of relief. Jack gave her a funny look.

“Oh… sorry about that” Tooth said with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry; now that I think of it… I really don’t know what I saw on her. She was really selfish” Jack assured her with a smile.

The smile, however, faded when the two got to the end of the hallway. The window showed a smiling Jack with a pair of ice skates leaned in his right shoulder.

“We´re here” he said with a grim look on his face.

Tooth touched the window, and after a little flash, the two Guardians were standing in the scene.

_Jack was just walking out of his house, his sister pulling his left arm in excitement._

_“Be careful” Ms. Overland said. Jack turned to face her._

_“We will” he said with a laugh and a grin on his face. His mother smiled and closed the door._

_“So, sis, race you to the lake?” Jack said to his sister. She smiled and started to run, Jack soon following laughing._

**“Aww, your sister is adorable” Tooth said. Jack sadly smiled as they followed his past self and his sister.**

**“Yeah… it was hard not to like her” he said.**

_The two Overland siblings arrived at the frozen lake. Jack found an abandoned shepherds staff…_

**“Isn’t that your staff”? Tooth asked. Jack nodded.**

_…and touched the frozen lake surface to be sure the ice was thick enough. He then proceeded to help his sister put on her skates. After that, he walked in the frozen surface by her side as she skated a bit._

_“Wait here so I can put mine now, all right?” he said. She nodded._

_But before he could put his ice skates on, Jack heard a cracking sound. Turning his head to where the sound came from, he saw to his horror that his sister was standing in thin ice… and so did he._

**“Oh my…” Tooth gasped horrified.**

_Putting his skates down, Jack tried to put a calm face. He needed to get his sister out of there._

_“It’s okay- it’s okay… don’t look down… just… look at me” he said, mentally kicking himself for appearing nervous. If he showed her he was nervous, she would panic._

_“Jack, I’m scared” his sister said as the ice kept cracking under her feat._

_“I- I know- I know” the cracking noise wasn’t really helping._

_Suddenly, an idea started to form in his mind._

_“But you are going to be all right. You’re not gonna to fall in. Huh… We’re gonna have a little fun instead” Jack said with a reassuring smile._

**“Jack… that’s the same thing you said to Jamie when Pitch had cornered us 3 years ago” Tooth said as she looked at him. He huffed.**

**“Yeah… that’s when I realized that my center was fun” Jack said, looking at his past self with a little smile.**

_“No! We’re not!” Jack´s sister said with a scared voice._

_“Would I trick you?” Jack asked as his eyes fell on the abandoned shepherd’s staff._

_“Yes! You always play tricks!” his sister replied._

_“We-well… all right well- well not- not- not this time. I promise… I promise you’re gonna be… you’re gonna be fine” his sister looked at him._

_“You have to believe in me” he said._

**Tooth’s heart sank. Jack said that… and then he had to spend 300 years in a world where no one believed in Jack Frost.**

_His sister let out a breath and nodded._

_“You wanna play a game? We are gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day” Jack said with excitement. His sister just smiled._

_“It- it’s as easy as- huh- one…”he put a foot on another spot, where the ice also cracked. He frowned. That wasn’t helping._

_“Wow!” he said pretending to lose his balance as he looked at his sister. She laughed._

_“Two…” he put another feet in a different spot, the one he knew the ice was thick._

_“Three!” Jack said with a smile as he jumped towards the staff. He ducked to pick the wooden object. He never took his eyes off his sister._

_“All right” he said as he grabbed the staff._

_“Now is your turn” he said as he put the staff in front of him, the curved part pointing at his sister._

_“One…” Jack´s sister gave a small step, a gasped escaping her mouth as the ice kept cracking._

_“That’s it, that’s it… Two…” Jack assured her as he clutched the staff. The ice was still cracking, and his sister was beginning to panic. It was now or never._

_“Three!”With the help of the staff, Jack grabbed her around the waist, therefore pulling her forward into the thick and safe ice._

_Unfortunately, when he pulled her, he landed on the exact same spot his sister had been earlier. None of them took notice, because the two siblings were laughing out of relief._

_Not for long._

**Tooth let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.**

**“You saved her” she said as she looked at Jack with a smile. Jack´s face darkened. Tooth then noticed where the Past Jack was standing.**

**“Oh no…” she said.**

_Just when he stands up to join his little sis, the ice broke… taking Jack to the bottom of the frozen lake._

_“JACK!” his sister screamed._

_Jack tried to swim back to the surface, but the cold dragged him to his doom. Then, the moon started to glow and Jack´s lifeless body began to rise. As it got closer to the surface, Jack´s brown hair turned white; his fair skin turned pale; and when he opened his eyes, instead of brown they were a bright blue._

Jack and Tooth then got blinded by a golden light again, and when they opened their eyes they were back in the real world.


	23. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty romance I guess??

Jack gasped for air. He was sweating and shaking because of the memory. Tooth was still sitting besides him. She looked shaken.

“Tooth…” he said a bit cautiously, hoping to get a reaction from her.

“You… died… to save your sister. You- you lost your life” she said, looking at him. Jack sighted while he looked away.

“Look, I know… I know it wasn’t the same way with you guys, but… but it still makes me a Guardian” he said.

“I know, Jack. And… you know what? I think that you didn’t deserve this. Dying and losing you memories, I mean” Tooth said. Jack stared at her amethyst eyes and he could see that she meant it.

“Do you?” he asked anyway. She nodded with a little smile.

“Yes, I do” But then, tears began to form in her eyes.

“Tooth? What-what’s wrong?” Jack asked with a worried voice.

“Oh, Jack… can you- can you forgive me?” she asked between sobs.

“Forgive you for what?” he asked confused. Tooth looked at his eyes.

“I… should have known you didn’t have your past memories… when I first heard of you, I-I” she tried to say, but the sobbing intensified. Jack put his hands in her shoulders.

“You what?” he asked, kindly telling her to continue. Tooth took a deep breath.

“Remember when we first meet? The first thing that I told you?” she asked. Jack smiled, and Tooth could tell that it was a real smile.

“Yeah, you said that you had heard all about me… and my teeth. And then you proceeded to put your hands in my mouth to see if they really sparkled like freshly fallen snow” Jack said. Tooth snorted at the mention of the teeth inspection.

“Yeah… sorry about that. Anyway… when I said I had hear all about you… the first time I became aware that you existed, it was because one of my fairies had seen you in Burgess… 303 years ago” she said. Jack didn’t say anything.

“I wanted to meet you… but I didn’t do it. I-I thought that my job was more important. And that’s why I’m sorry, if I hadn’t been so selfish I would have gone and met you. And therefore help you.” Tooth finished saying.

“Tooth… I-” Jack started to say, but he was interrupted by her.

“And to make things worse, you are an immortal child. I NEGLECTED A CHILD!” Tooth broke down in tears one again.

“Tooth, listen to me” Jack said with a serious voice. She waited for the verdict.

“You’re right. And I forgive you (and the rest); I did it when I became a Guardian. I finally had what I wanted since Manny turned me into Jack Frost. I was being accepted, I wasn’t being ignored and people wanted to be around me” he said, meaning every word.

“And… I also want to apologize” Jack added. Now Tooth was confused.

“You? Why?” she asked as she wiped her tears. He sighted.

“Before becoming a Guardian… every sprit didn’t want to be around me, not even the other seasonal spirits. They said I only brought death or misery and that I loved to ruin things. And I was used to it, but deep inside I told myself they were wrong… but when the Easter fiasco happened, I took all of their mean words to heart… including yours and Bunny’s and North’s. And then… we defeated Pitch and I had you guys (AND you guys apologized for the Easter thing)” Jack started to say looking at her.

 “And that’s why I’m sorry… for not trusting you guys enough with my- my death and my past life. I thought that I would lose everything; I thought that you guys would push me away for having died and brought back to life. I thought that it would be like the times that no one liked to be around me” Jack said. Then, Tooth hugged him, taking the teenager by surprise.

“Jack… I would never, EVER, push you away for being different. It makes you unique and more special and amazing than you already are. I’m really sorry that you lived with that thought for 303 years, but that’s over now. You got us. You got Jamie. You got me” Tooth whispered in his ear. Jack hugged her back.

“Thank you Tooth” he said with a smile.

“Well… we better go back home. I bet whatever you want that Bunny and North are taking advantage of our absence to engage in another Christmas vs. Easter fight” Jack said with a grin while getting up.

“Or Easter vs. Christmas” Tooth said also getting up. She stopped for a moment.

“Are you… you know going to tell Sandy, North and Bunny the truth?” she asked. Jack nodded.

“Yes. After seeing how you took it… well, let’s say is not fair, right?” he said. Tooth laughed.

“You’re right” And the two walked together to their temporary home.

Yet the Nightmare that Pitch had sent to spy had heard everything. Oh, he really hoped his master would name him Captain of the Nightmare Guard after giving him this information. What happened at the beach was good… but this was going to be EVEN better.


	24. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is full of suprises

“So they are really the Guardians then…” Pitch said after the Nightmare had told him everything he had heard from Jack and Tooth. The Bogeyman looked at his minion.

“Did they mention when the spell is over?” he asked. The Nightmare thought for a moment.

 _“Hmm… no. But at the campfire I heard some kids taking about them; apparently they are staying until Saturday night and then they will go to Russia”_ he said. Pitch smiled at this information.

“Assemble the troops. Prepare them for Saturday night” he commanded.

 _“Saturday? Why don’t we attack now?”_ the Nightmare asked confused.

“Because I need to find a certain summer spirit. After all, I’m not the only enemy Jack Frost has in the world” Pitch said.

 _“But- but what does the summer-”_ the minion started to say.

“Do NOT question my MOTIVES” the Nightmare King hissed. The Nightmare got out, and Pitch laughed. This was going to be FUN.

 

* * *

 

 

Just like Jack and Tooth had predicted, North and Bunny had taken advantage of their absence to engage in another Christmas vs. Easter fight. The two found them discussing (yelling, to be more exact) about what the kids loved the most about the holidays.

“I GIVE THEM WHAT THEY ASK ME TO GIVE THEM” Santa Clause yelled.

“WELL, I GIVE THEM FREE CANDY! TOP THAT!” The Easter Bunny yelled back.

Sandy, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. He had gone to sleep as soon as the fight started.

Jack was barely holding a laugh, while Tooth was glaring at them.

“Um… what if just tell them tomorrow?” Jack asked. Tooth nodded in agreement.

“You go upstairs. I’ll break the fight” she said. Jack started to go, but he stooped himself. He turned to face Tooth.

“Really, thank you for understanding” he said. Jack then handed over his memories.

“I still think they are safer with you. Human or spirit” Jack said before Tooth could protest. Then he did something that took her by surprise: Jack kissed her in the cheek. She stood there frozen as her face got pink and Jack raced up to his room… his face also red, but with a little smile on it, too.

Tooth got out of her trance and stooped the fight. North and Bunny went up to their rooms wondering why she had a huge smile on her face.

 _“Vat in the name of Manny did the two talked about?”_ North thought.

 

* * *

 

 

THURSDAY.

Next morning, Jack woke up everyone, telling them to meet at the kitchen. Once all of them where seated and eating breakfast, Jack look at Tooth, who gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath.

“Um… guys?” he said, calling for the attention of the other three.

“Yes Jack?” North said.

“Um… well… yesterday you guys said you wanted to talk about what happened at the beach… and… well… you know what happened next…but… I’m ready to tell you guys” he said nervously.

“All right then Frostbite, fire away” Bunny said.

Jack then proceeded to tell them the truth (and he didn’t let out any details).

After he finished, a few minutes passed.  He got no answer from Bunny, North and Sandy. Jack was starting to grow uncomfortable. He looked at Tooth, who shrugged and made a frown.

“Guys?” No answer. Jack then had an idea.

“Scream if they do something. I’ll be right back” he told her as he raced to the living room. Jack grabbed a book from the bookshelf and went back into the kitchen.

“I don’t understand how a book is going to get them out of this” Tooth said. Jack ignored her and started to read.

“Jack, since when do you read?” Tooth said. The words she said however got the other three of their trance.

“Let me see if I got this straight: you died saving your sister, Manny brought you back as Jack Frost and while we digest this information you start reading?” Bunny asked amusement clear in his face.

“Yeah, well… if talking to you guys was not going to get you of the trance, I decided to sit down and read. After all, I like books” Jack simply said. Everyone fell silent for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.

“Don’t worry Frostbite about our reaction; what you did was something very brave and noble. Also Jack, we are sorry for all the pressure that we put on you yesterday… but I still don’t believe you like books” Bunny said.

“I’m sorry for throwing you in the vater vithout notice” North added.

“Apology accepted” Jack said with a grin. Sandy called for their attention.

 ** _“We have to go to S. A. W. now”_** he said.

“Well then let’s go! I really want to have some fun today” Jack said. And he went to change.

Bunny then turned around to face the others.

“Honestly, HE LIKES TO READ?!” the others just let out a sight.

“YES KANGAROO! I LIKE TO READ!” Jack yelled from the stairs. The rest laughed.

 Jack was back.


	25. No fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broody is a dick and Rosi has the power to drag people into shipping

“Hey Jamie, do you know why Jack was acting so strange last night?” Pippa asked. They were walking towards the entrance of the camp.

“No, I have been up all night thinking about-” Jamie started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey guys!” Jack and the rest of the Guardians waved at them. Jack looked relaxed and excited for the day ahead.

 _“He looks like just like he does when he is visiting us”_ Jamie thought. That thought however, bothered him. Jack acted like that on Tuesday, until the beach was mentioned. And yesterday, he had acted like a human Chihuahua.

“Hi. Care to explain your demeanor? Because one day you are “funny Jack” and then the other you are “don’t-talk-to-me-because-I-need-to-conceal-my-feelings-Jack” Jamie said. His friend frowned.

“Did you just compare me to a teenage girl on her days?” he asked.

“JACK!”

“All right, all right… I forgot you don’t know” Jack said, earning confused looks from the kids.

“Don’t know what?” Pippa asked. But before Jack could answer, they were called for the roll call. Jack sighted.

“I’ll tell you later” he said as they approached the area. However they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Rosi. She looked mad.

“Rosi, are you okay?” Tooth asked.

“Okay? OKAY?! NO I´M NOT OKAY!!” she yelled, taken everyone aback.

“Um… why?” Bunny asked cautiously.

“Broody. The son of a b-” she started to say.

“Hey! There´re kids here!” Jack interrupted before she could finish the swear word. Rosi took three deep breaths to calm herself.

“Sorry, is just that… Broody somehow managed to convince the mayor that today and Friday´s activities were dangerous for the children” she said.

“Vat? Hov in moons sake vuilding a plush toy is going to ve dangerous?” North incredulously asked. That clearly made him angry, since he build the scale models of the Christmas toys for the Yetis could use it as a guide when they made the toys. And North had been looking forward to make some toys today.

Jack was also angry. Didn’t Broody want for the children to have fun?

“How?” he managed to ask.

“No idea, but even Jody is mad at him. She also looked forward to this” Rosi said.

Suddenly, Jack had an idea.

“I think it is time the Guardian of Fun paid Broody a little visit” he said smiling mischievously.

“And how are you planning to do that without getting recognized by him?” Jamie asked.

“Heard of Batman or Spiderman?” Jack said.

“Yeah, but what does this have to do with- Oh” Jamie started to ask but then he realized what Jack had planned on his mind.

“Oh what? Honestly, we are standing right here and we can’t communicate telepathically!” Rosi said.

“He is going to put on a mask” Jamie responded.

“And I’m going to need Bunny´s help” Jack said.

“What?!”

“Actually Jack, you better take Tooth” Rosi said. Everyone gave her a crazy look.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why?” Jack asked.

“What he said” Tooth also said.

“Because you two worked together so good last time and well… it can happen again” Rosi simply said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Come on Jack” Tooth pulled his arm and the two disappeared to complete their mission. Once there was no sign of them, Rosi turned to face the rest.

“All right then, listen up. I need your help with something” she said. She then proceeded to tell them what she told Amanda the other day.


	26. The Guardian of Fun Strikes (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there is a reason for Broody's dickness

As Jack and Tooth left the group and walked towards the office, the two started to talk.

“Um… Jack? I know that you usually come up with crazy ideas, but… how are you going to visit Broody as the “Guardian of Fun” without him recognizing you?” Tooth asked while they got closer to the office. From their distance they could hear Jody and Broody arguing.

“Come on Tooth, do you really thought that I was going to make a physical entrance?” Jack said with a grin and a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“But didn’t you say you were going to use a mask?” Tooth asked frowning. Jack snorted.

“No, Jamie said that. I never actually confirmed it” he said while lowering his voice just in case Jody and Broody listened (although by the way they were screaming it was probably not happening).

“But you mentioned Batman and Spiderman…” she said.

“I was referring on how they changed their voice when they were on superhero duty… I guess I gave the wrong idea- Wait, you know who Batman and Spiderman are?” Jack started to say until he realized what Tooth just said.

“Yeah, I do. You would be surprised at how many children have lost their teeth while pretending they are superheroes” Tooth said.

“Well that makes sense… well... if you would like to know how I know about them… well, I’ve told you before… 300 years is a lot of free time” he said smiling. She returned it.

“So… what are you going to do then?” she asked.

“You’ll see” he said as they passed the office (and the screams from the counselors) and got into the forest. Jack then stooped walking when he saw a tree with a hole… which was covered with ice?

“Jack wh-” Tooth started to say, but before she could finish the question, the winter spirit had smashed the ice with his right elbow. Inside the tree there was a recorder.

“This is a sound mixer. North gave it to me last year for my birthday. It works like a microphone, but if you push one of these buttons it changes your voice completely. I have played a few pranks on Bunny with it” Jack explained

“Well that explains why he came to a meeting wanting to kill you” Tooth said while giggling at the memory.

“Yeah, that’s the reason why I hid it here” Jack said with a smile.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked. Jack´s smile became a mischievous one.

 

* * *

 

 

5 minutes later, the two Guardians were in their positions. Jack had decided that it was better placing themselves near the window, so they could see and hear what was happening inside, without being seeing. He had also chosen that spot so the sound mixer could be heard loud and clear on the inside. Broody and Jody were still fighting about the activities.

“Broody, this was supposed to be fun! The materials are all ready here!” Jody said.

“I DON’T CARE! IT’S DANGEROUS!” Broody screamed.

“YOU MEAN THE PINS AND NEEDLES?! THAT’S WHY WE ARE HERE FOR!” she yelled back.

 “THEY COULD EAT THEM!” Broody continued to argue.

Jack and Tooth shared a “what the heck?” look from their hiding place.

“S. A. W. IS FROM AGES 6 TO 18, BROODY! IM PRETTY SURE THE KIDS AND TEENAGERS KNOW WHAT TO EAT AND WHAT NOT TO EAT!!” Jody yelled in frustration.

It was then when Jack gave Tooth the signal to start. She pressed a button from the sound mixer and spoke.

“BROODY!!” her voice came out spooky. Jack had to cover his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out.

The two people in the office jumped.

“Who- who’s there?” Broody asked. Jack then grabbed the mixer.

“WHO AM I? WELL IM THE ONE AND ONLY… IRREPLACEBLE… GUARDIAN OF FUN!!” Jack said. Now it was Tooth’s turn to hold her laughter.

“YOU!” Broody yelled in realization.

“YEAH, ME” Jack responded.

“What do you want? Making up dangerous activities isn’t enough for you?” the counselor asked, Jody was still frozen in her place, not sure what to do.

“DANGEROUS? IVE BEEN WATCHING THIS CAMP SINCE MONDAY AND NOTHING DANGEROUS HAS HAPPENED” Jack said. His response took Jody and Broody by surprise.

“You- you have been watching us? You have been watching the children?” Jody asked, terror forming in her face.

“DON’T WORRY JODY, IM NOT A PEDOPHILE. IM HERE TO SEE IF MISTER BOREDOM HERE UNDERSTANDS THE CONCEPT OF FUN” Jack assured her.

“Oh” was all Jody said.

“Mister Boredom? I’m not boring man!” Broody said angrily.

“Are you sure, Broody?” Jody asked while glaring at him.

“Don’t get on his side!” he complained.

“And why not? He made activities that are really fun and you decided to go on a rampage of nonsense” she snapped back.

“Should we say or do something?” Tooth whispered to Jack.

“Nah, this is getting good” he said with amusement.

“Jack…” Tooth said with a glare.

“Relax mom, I’m on it” he said smiling. She playfully punched him in the shoulder as a response.

“ALL RIGHT YOU TWO, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH” Jack said with the mixer. Jody and Broody stooped almost immediately.

“BROODY, WHY DO YOU SAY THAT THE ACTIVITIES ARE DANGEROUS?” Jack asked. From their hiding place, he and Tooth could see that Broody’s face had gone pale.

“My- my older brother… he always wanted me to have fun… and one day, he and his friends were playing and enjoying themselves… and… he slipped. He hit his head with a rock. I was only 5 and he was only 14” Broody said dryly.

“IM SORRY ABOUT YOUR BROTHER. BUT I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HATE THE ACTIVITIES” Jack said with a serious tone.

“BECAUSE HAVING FUN KILLED HIM!!” Broody yelled.

“I SEE. BUT YOU SAID THAT HE WANTED YOU TO HAVE FUN… I AM PRETTY SURE HE WOULD HAVE LIKED YOU TO HAVE FUN IN HIS MEMORY, BROODY” Jack said.

“I- I guess you’re right” the counselor said. He looked at Jody, who was looking at him with pity. He made a decision.

“I’ll call the mayor and I’ll tell there was a misunderstanding with the activities. You tell the kids to start building the stuffed toys” Broody said. Jody hugged him and got out of the office.

“Thank you, Guardian of Fun. You are right, my brother would have liked me to have fun and don’t be a… Mister Boredom, as you said” Broody said.

“YOU’RE WELCOME. IM SURE HE IS PROUD OF YOU NOW” Jack said as he and Tooth got out of their hideout, satisfied with their work.

“You are amazing. I’m sure your sister would be proud of you too for showing someone else to have fun” Tooth said as they approached the group. Jack smiled.

“I know” he said as a tear came down his cheek.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Tooth asked.

“Yeah, but… hey! Like you said: I’m sure she would be proud” Jack said. And the two went to meet the others, who seemed fascinated by something Rosi was telling them.

Little did the two knew it was about them.


	27. Nightmarish Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer doesn't get along with Winter

Amelia Heat was currently in Central America, hopping from country to country spreading summer. As the spirit of this season, she loved those places, since she barely had to share them with the other seasonal sprits… Especially Jack Frost.  

Oh, how she hated him, together with his snowy days. The fact that HE (out of all worthy spirits) had been chosen by the Man in Moon to be the new Guardian made her loathe him even more. Just thinking about this made Amelia accidentally set a tree on fire.

“Having a bad time?” a British-accented voice asked from behind her. Amelia turned to face none other than Pitch Black.

“Boogeyman? I thought you were rotting in a cave” she said while trying (and failing) to hide both her amusement and fear from the Nightmare King, who chuckled.

“My dear, there is no reason to be afraid. I’m not here to ruin your beautiful summer work” he assured her with his most charming smile. Amelia didn’t looked very convinced, though.

“Oh really? Last time someone heard something about you, you were crushing eggs, kidnapping tooth fairies, making little Broadway shows at the North Pole AND killing the Sandman” she said with an accusing tone. The smile in the Boogeyman’s face disappeared.

“I see that news travel fast…” Pitch muttered. Amelia nodded in agreement.

“They do. But the stellar one of the year was the one regarding…” she started to say, but was unable to continue because of the rage that she felt.

“… Jack Frost being chosen as the new Guardian” Pitch finished for her. The tree that was burning near them exploded.

“Yes. That one” Amelia said as she clenched her fists in anger. This made the temperature around her unbearably hot. Pitch smirked.

“Well, well, I had heard that you two weren’t the greatest of friends, but you really seem to detest the Spirit of Winter” he said.

“You have no idea…” she hissed.

“Oh, believe me, I do. Thanks to him and the Guardians, I have spent three years rotting in a cave… as you said” Pitch said with a tone of understanding in his voice. Amelia’s orange eyes looked at his silver-gold eyes, and she could see that it was true.

“If you are not here to ruin my work, then why are you here for?” Amelia asked with curiosity. To her surprise, Pitch laughed.

“I’m here to give you some news, and subsequently, I’m going to make you an offer you can’t refuse” he said grinning.

“And what would that be?” she asked with interest.

“What if I told you that the Guardians have been turned human, which means mortal, which means… powerless?” he said while pausing for dramatic effect.

“You mean that… they are completely human? Even the winter brat?” she asked in disbelief. Pitch nodded with a smirk on his face.

“And what is this… offer that you were talking about?” Amelia asked, as an unknowing evil smile starting to form in her lips.

“Oh, I was thinking that maybe we could team up to destroy our common enemy when he is at his weakest moment” Pitch simply said.

“Humm. Well I have tried to get him out of the way a couple a times… He is very powerful, you know? There’s a town in the United States that has a frozen lake. No matter how much I try, it never melts because of him… so yeah… it would be nice if he just stopped existing” she said. Pitch smiled.  This was going all according to plan.

“I guess we have a deal then” he said as he gave out his hand. Amelia didn’t shake it, though.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Pitch asked.

“Before I agree on this I want to know the plan, Pitch” she said.

“Very well. First, you should know that I have my nightmares preparing themselves to attack this Saturday night-” he started to say, but he was interrupted.

“Saturday? Why not now?” Amelia asked.

“I’m getting there, just let me continue. You see, fear is something that cannot be eliminated. No matter how people try to hide it, I know that is there…” Pitch started to explain. Amelia’s eyes widened.

“You are going to bring fear to him and then you are going to attack him” she guessed.

“Smart girl. But not only Frost, the others too” he said. Amelia thought this for a moment.

“Humm… If you want me to work with you on this, then I ONLY want Frost. I don’t care about the others” she said. Pitch sighed.

 _“Women!”_ he thought.

“Fine then” Pitch said forcing a smile.

“And what am I going to do until Saturday? Bake you cookies?” Amelia asked with a bit of impatience in her voice.

“Of course not!”  Pitch said.

“Then what?” she asked

“You are going to give them the wrath of summer” he said with an evil smile.

“Now that’s something that is going to be piece of cake” Amelia said. She shock her hand with Pitch’s.

“We got ourselves a deal, then” she said, also with an evil smile.

“Well then, let talk about the details in privacy…” the Nightmare King said as his shadows spread around them. Amelia grabbed his arm tightly.

 _“Finally, the chance to get rid of Jack Frost!”_ Amelia though as Pitch took her to his lair.

 _“Finally, the chance to get rid of the Guardians!”_ Pitch thought as they arrived at the lair. They were greeted by some of the Nightmares, who looked at the girl the same way a wolf looks at his prey.

“Easy there... She is a guest. Show her around and make her feel welcome” he commanded to his minions. Amelia gave him a look, but she allowed the Nightmares to take her around the lair.

The Nightmare that had informed him that the Guardians were human appeared beside him.

 _“Why is she here, Master?”_ the sand-minion asked. Pitch smirked.

“Well, when the deed is done someone needs to be blamed, don’t you think?” he said once Amelia was out of reach.

 _“Can we feast on her after that?”_ the Nightmare asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

Pitch laughed.

“Of course… after all, she is going to be the side dish.  The main course will be the children of the entire world” he said while glancing at his globe of belief.

“And the best thing is that no one will be able to stop me…”


	28. The plan and homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ships Rainbow Snowcone

It was night time. The Guardians, the Burgess Gang, Rosi and Amanda were chatting and eating their dinner happily and laughing about the day’s events. The toy-making had been a good activity: North had made at least 20 plush toys, Tooth made one of Baby Tooth and Sophie had made a rabbit with, not surprisingly, Bunny’s help. Jack made one too, a little rag doll that he was planning on leaving at his sister´s grave once the whole human thing was over. The bake off had… some success: everyone was making cupcakes…when certain SOMEONE started a food fight. Jack was chased by both Amanda and Rosi for over an hour while the rest watched in amusement. Some kids even cheered for Jack.

Currently, Jack and Tooth were telling everyone with what happened at the office; they couldn’t do it at lunch since the counselors were sitting next to them.

“And then, Broody said that he would call the mayor to say that there was a misunderstanding and then he thanked the “Guardian of Fun” Tooth was saying.

“I really feel sorry for Broody… I mean, losing a big brother at such a young age… it must be terrible” Amanda said.

“Yeah…” North said looking at Jack, whose mind immediately went back to his sister. Tooth put a reassuring hand in his shoulder. Everyone took notice of this, as they all thought about the conversation they had had with Rosi in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

_“All right then, listen up. I need your help with something” Rosi said once Jack and Tooth were out of reach._

_“Oh no. We are not going to sell cookies at the mall again” Jamie said almost immediately. The three remaining Guardians became confused._

_“How much money did you guys earn last time? $40?” she asked._

_“$20” Monty said._

_“Uhh… what?” Bunny asked, not understanding what was going on._

_“Every time Rosi says “I need your help with something”, it means that she wants us to help her to sell something at the mall” Cupcake answered._

_“Oh” Bunny and North said, while Sandy just made a face._

_“This time is different! I promise this has nothing to do with cookies and a mall” the teenager said in her defense._

_“Then what is it?” Sophie asked. Rosi smiled._

_“Okay. You guys…” she said pointing at North, Bunny and Sandy. “… Have known Tooth and Jack for a long time, right?” they nodded._

_“Well if none of you have noticed, those two are-”she continue to said, but she was cut by Bunny._

_“Totally in love with each other” he finished._

_“Wait… YOU GUYS KNEW?!” Rosi incredulously asked. North laughed._

_“Rosi, Jack lives vith me. Do you really think that I vouldn’t have noticed vefore?” he answered._

_“After he has visited her, Tooth doesn’t stop talking about him” Bunny added._

_“Also, Jack kind of blushes when he talks about her” Jamie said, remembering the few times that he had caught the winter spirit blushing. He and the others usually teased Jack about it… and he usually responded by throwing a snow ball at their faces._

_“All right, all right. I get it. But none of you have tried to, you know… set them up on a date or something?” Rosi asked. The kids looked at the Guardians, who in turn looked at each other. Truth to be told, they really never actually though about doing that._

**_“We thought that maybe they would come around someday”_ ** _Sandy admitted._

_“Huh… well then, I got news for you people, we are going to bring them together!” Rosi said with excitement in her voice._

_“Wait, what?” Pippa asked, not sure if she heard correctly._

_“You heard her right Pippa. And no, she is not kidding” a voice said from behind. It was Amanda._

_“Amanda! My partner in crime!”Rosi said. The dirty blonde just rolled her eyes in response._

_“Hold on just a second. Amanda, you knew she was going to ask us this?” Bunny said._

_“Yep. She told me yesterday on the way to the beach. I wasn’t really surprised, she did this with two of our classmates last year” she said._

_“And it worked! They are still dating!” Rosi said._

_“Okay, okay. Listen Rosi, how do you know this is going to work? Jack and Tooth are not stupid and Jack is extremely street smart. He is going to notice what you are trying to do” Jamie said._

_Amanda and Rosi gave each other a look._

_“Guys, you really don’t know what Rosi here is capable of…” Amanda said with a smirk._

_“Here’s what we are going to do…” Rosi said._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ummm… guys? Guys!” Jack´s voice took everyone back to the present. Jody and Broody were currently escorting the children to the forest.

“They told us that we need to go to the forest to see the movie. It’s going to be a picnic!” Tooth said excited.

“Are you guys okay? You all went off for a moment…” Jack said.

“Ve are fine. Ve vere just thinking about different stuff, you knov…” North said with a smile. The two seemed to buy it.

“By the way, what movie are we going to see?” Amanda asked while they got up to follow the group.

“Your favorite” Rosi replied.

“HARRY POTTER?!” she asked in delight. Jack and North shared a look while chuckling at the girl’s excitement; she looked like Tooth when she was collecting teeth.

“Eh… no. Your other favorite” Rosi said. Amanda tried to squeal in delight once again, but she was stopped by a hand in her mouth.

“Yes, is the Avengers. You don’t need to shout it” Rosi said with a serious tone.

“We never heard of it” Bunny said. He was meet by crazy looks from the two girls.

“Have you guys been living in Antarctica?” Rosi asked.

“What Aster here is saying is that he was really busy when it came out and neither he or Nicolas or Sanderson or Tooth had the time to see it” Jack quickly covered.

“Well then, come on! This one of the best movies EVER!” Amanda said while pulling Tooth’s hand to hurry up.

“Let me guess.... you have seen this movie before, haven’t you?” Jamie asked Jack while they walked.

“Yep” he answered. He then remembered what he told Jamie in the morning.

“Hey, remember what I told you earlier today? That I would explain my behavior?” Jack said.

“Yeah” the kid answered as the two sat on the picnic blankets.

“Well then, the truth is-” Jack started to say, but was cut by the counselors´ usual yelling. The two were telling the others about what movie they would be watching. He sighted; he didn’t have time to explain. An idea popped in his head.

“Listen; remember what you said on Tuesday? That I looked familiar and from a book that you couldn’t place where?” Jack said, knowing that sooner or later he would be shushed by everyone who was trying to see the movie. Jamie nodded.

“Find it. It must be a history book… and tie it with your story about the Overland Lake and everything that you know about me. All right? I promise that you are going to understand, you are a smart kid after all” he said. Jamie stared at his friend for a while.

“All right. Although… this sounds like homework” he said before he was shushed by everyone. The two friends smiled at each other before paying attention to the movie.

At the other side of the improvised movie theater, North and Bunny were having a conversation about what they got told in the morning.

“Are you sure this is going to work mate? I know there is no spirit of love and all, but-” Bunny was saying before he was cut by North.

“Stop being such a nervous vreak, Bunny. I knov is going to work. I can feel it in my belly” North replied.

Bunny rolled his eyes in response to the last part.


	29. Jamie investigates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Bennet!

“Okay, I’ll admit it. That movie was amazing!” Tooth said on the way back home. They had all enjoyed the movie.

“My favorite part was when Thor was describing Bunny to Agent Coulson” Jack said.

“Yeah…HEY!!” Bunny started to say until he realized what Jack meant.

“Ahhh, come on Kangaroo. I’m just messing with you” he said.

“I can see that. And mate, for the last time in 3 years, I’m a Bunny” Bunny said.

“Beg to differ” North said while trying not laugh. Bunny growled while the rest laughed.

 ** _“Jack and Bunny remind me of Tony Stark and Captain America”_** Sandy said to Tooth.

“Maybe a little too much” she added while laughing. She was giggling so much that she didn’t pay attention to what Jack had just said.

“Tooth?” he asked calling for her attention.

“Hum?”

“I was asking you if you agreed that if instead of being the Guardians, we could be the Avengers and North here could perfectly be the Hulk” he said.

“And I’m telling him that Sandy could be the green one. Since he is a force to reckon vith if you mess vith his jov” North said while looking at Sandy, who tilted his head. The five continued chatting about the movie.  No one suspected that two pair of eyes were watching them in the distance.

“Pitch wasn’t kidding” Amelia muttered to the Nightmare that was accompanying her. The Nightmare King had insisted that she needed an escort in case she was discovered. Like she didn’t know how to care of herself after 900 years…

“Do you have a name?” Amelia asked the minion. He looked at her in confusion.

“You know, if we come to a situation and I miraculously need your help, how I am going to call you?” she said to the sand minion, who blinked a few times before whining softly. The Summer spirit sighted.

“I´ll guess I’ll call you… Nico. How does that sound?” Amelia asked. The Nightmare whined again, something that she took as a yes. She turned to see that the Guardians had already gone inside a house.

“So Nico… what do you say if we give them a little Nightmare?” she asked to the sand horse, who shook his hooves in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jamie, it is 8:30 p.m. you need to get ready for bed” Ms. Bennett said for the eleventh time to her son.

“Mom, I’m 11 years old. I think I can stay awake for more than a little while. Besides, I’m doing something important” Jamie responded while he looked for his school’s history book.

“Looking between your bookshelves and under your bed is more important than going to bed at 9:00?” Ms. Bennett asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes” was all that Jamie said as he looked under his bed for the fourth time to check if he had missed the book there.

“And why would that be?” his mom asked.

“I, uh… have uh… some homework to do. You know how school is” he said looking at her.

“Homework? I thought you already made your summer homework?” Ms. Bennett said.

“Uh, yeah, I did. But something came up and I thought –Hey! Maybe the teachers will give me a higher grade if I bring extra work!” Jamie lied with the brightest smile he could come up with.

“Oh, my baby boy is getting more responsible!” Ms. Bennett squealed in delight. Jamie thanked the Moon that Jack wasn’t here to hear that.

“Well then, if you need any help, I’ll be with Sophie. All right?” she said. Jamie smiled and nodded.

“Okay history book. Where on earth did you go?” Jamie muttered once his mom closed the door. He sighted:  it wasn’t it his bookshelf and under his bed; so, where did he put the stupid object?

 _“Think Jamie, you just finished fourth grade, you are excited because the summer vacations have started and your eleventh birthday is next week. What did you do with your school supplies? You didn’t burn them… mom would have killed you if you did that… and you didn’t give them away in case Sophie needed them in the future-”_ he thought when all of suddenly he realized what he just thought.

“MOM!” he yelled as he exited his room, running directly to Sophie’s.

“What is it Jamie? What’s wrong?” Ms. Bennett asked worried, watching her son going directly to his sisters books as if he was looking for the Holy Grail.

“My history book. You made me give it to Sophie after school was over just in case she needed it when she reached fourth grade so you didn’t have to buy another one” he said rapidly as he looked through Sophie’s fairytale books.

“Ahem” Sophie said behind him. He turned to look at her and his mouth fell open.

“Next time you should look inside my closet” Sophie said while waving the history book under Jamie’s nose.

“Oh… thanks Sophie” Jamie said awkwardly. He gave her and Ms. Bennett a kiss and went back to his room.

“All right Jack. No more secrets” he said while looking for any information about colonial Burgess between the pages of the book.

“Aja!” he yelled triumphantly. The section about the town’s history was long, but Jamie went on to it searching for the surname “Overland”. If there was one thing that he was 100% sure of, it was that before becoming Jack Frost, his friend was Jack Overland.

After what seem to be ages, Jamie finally found the name he had been looking for. It was under a section of the Burgess first families. He started to read carefully.

_The Overlands:_

_Originally landing in Virginia from London, the family moved to Michigan in the year 1694. The couple, Thomas and Martha Overland, settled down in a little town along with nine other families. The next year, Martha had a child on December 21. His name was Jackson Overland. Records indicate that the family was one of the most important in the town, since Thomas, along with some other men, were in charge of the hunting. It is also known that Martha became pregnant again when Jackson was 9 years old. The family soon welcomed a girl, Clare. The Overland’s were very happy with their children, however, tragedy soon struck them…_

“Tragedy… I guess this were the lake comes in” Jamie said as he grabbed the book of legends and looked for the one that sent Jack on edge. He returned to his lecture in the history book.

_… While winter had just begun, it wasn’t too cold yet in the town. Jackson and Clare went ice skating to a near lake in which the children used to play. The ice was not thick enough, however, and the two siblings were stuck in a deadly situation. Jackson managed to bring Clare to safety, but at the cost of his own life. His body was never recovered from the lake, which honored the eldest sibling with the name…_

“Overland lake” Jamie read the two last words out loud. He took a deep breath. Jack died and became Jack Frost after saving his sister. Now everything made sense. Why Jack always had the lake frozen solid, why he acted like a Chihuahua when the beach was mentioned… he was afraid of drowning again.

“I understand now Jack” he muttered. He would apologize tomorrow for bringing the story up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good night guys” Tooth said to the four Guardians sitting on the couch.

“Night, Tooth” Jack and North said waving. She went upstairs to her room and took a bath. Her hair had tiny bits of icing from the food fight that Jack had started in the afternoon activity. She found herself smiling like an idiot as the memory played in her head for the rest of the shower. She got out, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas; she was about to go to bed when she saw a shadow pacing though her window. On alert, she looked outside, but there was nothing.

“Maybe it was a bird” Tooth said. She got to bed and soon fell asleep.

She did not notice the black sand hiding in the dark corner, nor did she feel it crawling like a spider to her head.


	30. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth's fears are known

_A family of three was playing by the edge of the jungle. A young man was chasing his little daughter around the place, while his wife, a beautiful young woman, was smiling as she watched them in the distance._

_“I’m going to catch you, Toothiana!” said the man with a playful smile on his lips._

_“No, you’re not! I’m faster than you, daddy!” little Tooth said laughing while she successfully evaded her father._

_“Oh, come on Toothiana, don’t you think that your father is bit tired?” Haroom asked mischievously._

_“Na-ah” his daughter answered. But with that little distraction, Haroom managed to grab Tooth, who in turn started to laugh._

_“Mommy! Daddy captured me!” she yelled to Rashmi, who started laughing._

_“Put her down Haroom. Its lunch time anyway” she said. Her husband put their daughter in the ground to join her in a table full of fruit._

_Everything was perfect and Tooth didn’t want the dream to end…_

The black sand started to swirl on top of Tooth’s head. The sweet smile then started to fade…

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs, the four remaining Guardians boys were distracted with different things: North and Sandy were playing “Go Fish” with a card deck that Bunny had found; Jack was reading the book he had picked in the morning; and Bunny was painting. However, from time to time he would look at Jack to cheek if he was actually reading… an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the teenager.

“Bunny, if you are curious to know what I’m reading, it’s “ _The Mysterious Island_ ”. Asking me is not going to kill you” Jack said a little annoyed.

“I’m sorry mate, but I still can’t believe that ya read” his friend replied.

“And why not? Because you think that I’m irresponsible and fun loving and that someone with my type of behavior and personality hates to read? Well I got news for you: I don’t” Jack snapped. Bunny was speechless. North and Sandy had forgotten about their game and the two were looking at them, worried.

“Look Jack I’m sorry if that’s what you think that I think. But I don’t, it’s just… well it has been three years and sometimes I feel that I barely know you…and you are like a little brother to me” Bunny admitted once he found his voice.

“Aww, you do care” was all that Jack said teasingly. Bunny glared and opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off.

“And before you can say anything else, yeah you got a point in not really knowing me, but believe me: apart from the memories and the reading-” Jack continued to say.

“Don’t forget HACKING a computer” North added.

“… I feel that there’s nothing more to hide” Jack finished. Bunny stared at him.

“Nothing?” he asked.

“Nothing” Jack confirmed. Bunny smiled and went to the couch to sit next to Jack, only to ruffle his hair.

“Hey!” the winter spirit said in annoyance.

“So, nov that ve have that sorted out…” North said as he pushed a chair near the couch.

“… Ve need to ask you something important” he finished. Jack took notice that North was looking at him the same way he had when he asked Jack if he wanted to live with him at Santoff Clausen: nervous and apprehensive.

“Okay” he said slowly.

“It´s about Tooth, mate” Bunny said. Jack looked at him surprised.

“What about her?” Jack asked confused. To add to his confusion, North, Bunny and Sandy smiled.

“Jack… Do you like her?” North asked. The winter spirit could feel his cheeks turning pink.

“Like her? Yeah, I mean she is nice, and cool and smart and caring and a very good friend” he blurted.

“No mate, we mean LIKE her. As it you LOVE her” Bunny said. But before Jack could respond, the four boys heard a scream coming from upstairs.

“TOOTH!” Jack yelled as he and the others raced to her room.

 

 

* * *

 

_How did everything go wrong? First she was happy with her parents, and then…_

_There was BLOOD._

_Surrounding HER._

_Noticing that her original form was back, Tooth spun around looking for the owners of the blood; she was horrified when she saw it belonged to her mom and dad. Their eyes were open, lifeless. In between them, there was a monkey with the size of a man. He had a cruel smile on his face._

_“See Toothiana? You are a freak! Look what you have done to your parents! You belong in a cage” he said cruelly._

_“NO! I’M NOT! YOU KILLED THEM, NOT ME!” she screamed with tears in her eyes, but anger and rage in her voice._

_“But what about the Guardians?” he asked with a cold voice, as he snapped his fingers. The bodies of Haroom and Rashmi were replaced with North’s, Bunny’s and Sandy’s, also in their original appearance. She held back a scream. North’s body was completely maimed and his long white hair and beard had been cut off and was full of blood. Bunny’s fur was completely crimson red, with multiple stab wounds in his stomach. Sandy was just a pile of crystals spread across the ground._

_Tooth wanted to cry, but then she noticed that someone was missing._

_“Where’s Jack? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” she fearfully demanded. The Monkey King laughed._

_“Well…right here” he said as he moved. And this time Tooth screamed._

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmare sand that had been swirling in Tooth’s head made a run for it as soon as she screamed. It went out the window just when the four remaining Guardians burst into the girl’s room.

“Tooth?” Jack asked as he rushed to her bed with Sandy behind him. Tooth was tossing and turning in her bed while mumbling. North and Bunny looked around the room in alert to see if Pitch was behind this.

“Maybe it was just a natural nightmare” Bunny whispered to North.

“Maybe. But I have a bad feeling” North said worried.

“Sandy, can you help her?” Jack asked. Sandy however lowered his head and shook it.

 ** _“No powers, remember?”_** he said.

 _“Darn it!”_ Jack thought. Sandy then had an idea.

 ** _“Force her to wake up”_** he told Jack, who immediately grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jack was tied to a tree, and his whole body was full of cuts, scratches and bruises. His hair was so full of blood that there was not a single white streak in it. To make things worse, he was still conscious. His icy blue eyes showed a great amount of pain._

_“Tooth…” he whispered. She could only stare in shock as tears began to fall. She was shaking._

_No. Someone was shaking her._

_“TOOTH! WAKE UP!”_

 

* * *

 

 

“TOOTH! WAKE UP!” Jack screamed worriedly for the fifth time as he shook her by the shoulders, trying to get her out of her nightmare.

Finally Tooth opened her eyes. She stared at Jack and then broke down in tears.


	31. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch will never be satisfied

You’d think that Pitch would be happy to know that Amelia and Nico successfully gave a nightmare to Tooth and avoided getting caught, right?

Wrong.

“IDIOTS, YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DO IT THAT WAY!!!” The Nightmare King yelled at his minion and the summer spirit.

“You said that you wanted to bring fear to not only Frost, but the others too and that’s what we did” Amelia said trying to stay calm. Pitch glared at her.

“I specifically told you to give it to Jack Frost first AND THEN charge against the other Guardians” he said growling.

“So? The order of the factors does not alter the product. If that stupid fairy wouldn’t have screamed, we could have given it to the others too” Amelia said.

“You said that you, YOU-” Pitch said pointing his finger at the redhead, who flinched. “-Wanted to have revenge on Frost, JUST FROST! So why did you charge against Toothiana first if you said that you were not interested in the others? THIS WAS YOUR PERFECT OPPORTUNITY AND YOU THREW IT AWAY!!” Amelia bit her lip.

“I…thought-” she started but Pitch interrupted her before she could say anything else.

“NEXT TIME, FOLLOW MY ORDERS AS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO” he hissed. And with that said he was gone.

Amelia turned to face Nico.

“And people say I have a temper…”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack had spent the last five minutes trying to calm Tooth down, but she kept on sobbing and weeping on his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Sandy, who like Jack, was also trying to console Tooth. The Sandman lowered his head sadly; if he had his powers he would have given her a sweet dream, but unfortunately, he didn’t.

“Shh, Tooth, it was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real” Jack said trying to comfort her.

“I-I k- know, b- but it looked- it seemed SO REAL” Tooth managed to say after a while with a broken voice.

“I´ll go get some water” Bunny said as he exited the room. North meanwhile was looking outside thoughtfully.

“North?” Jack asked. The Cossack turn to face him and the others.

“Toothy, I know that right now you don’t want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened” North said looking at Tooth. Jack stared at North as if the Russian had grown antlers.

“North, that really isn’t a bright idea, she just went though some trauma, can´t this wait until tomorrow?” he asked.

“I knov Jack, but there is a slight possibility that Pitch could ve vehind this…” North said.

“Pitch? But there wasn’t any black sand when we came here. It couldn’t be him. Plus, last time I saw him he was too weak to make a comeback” Jack said.

“Jack is right North. It didn’t feel like one of his nightmares” Tooth said quietly.

 ** _“How can you be sure?”_** Sandy asked.

“When he gives you a nightmare, it crushes your dreams and hopes about the world and my nightmare had nothing to do with that....” she said looking down.

“True” North said. Bunny came in with a glass of water and handed it to Tooth, who gladly accepted it. They stayed in silence for a while, until Sandy yawed and they decided that they should go to sleep.

“Are you sure that you are okay?” North asked Tooth before leaving the room.

“Yes, North, I am. Go to sleep” she said with a smile. He smiled back and left. Only Jack remained, he was leaning against the wall looking worriedly at Tooth.

“Jack, aren’t you tired?” she asked a bit nervously.

“You’re not” Jack said.

“You’re not what?” Tooth asked, although she knew what he meant.

“You’re not okay Tooth. You may fool the others with that smile, but you are not fooling me. I’m a master of fake smiles, remember?” he said. Tooth’s eyes became watery again.

“Jack-” she started, but he stopped her.

“Hey, don’t feel bad about it. But if you don’t want to talk I’m not going to force you” Jack said winking. Tooth laughed, since what he said drew a parallel with the lake confrontation.

“Humm, maybe I’ll tell you in three years from now” she replied with a smirk.

“Now that’s the Tooth I know!” he said with a smile. She replied back with one too, but this time it was an actual smile.

“Well… since you seem to be better… I’ll just…go to sleep” Jack said awkwardly.

“No, wait!” Tooth said. Jack turned to face her.

“Will you… stay with me, please?” she asked a bit nervously. Jack got confused for a few seconds, but then realization hit him: she was scared. He couldn´t help to let out a small chuckle.

“What´s so funny?” Tooth asked.

“Nothing, it´s just that my sister used to do the same thing” Jack replied with a little grin as he walked to her bed and sat beside her. She rested her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Thank you” Tooth whispered.

“Better?” Jack asked. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he had the urge to do anything to make her feel safe.

“Yeah…” she whispered.

Jack pulled her hair out of her face, while softly singing a song his mom used whenever he or Clare couldn’t sleep after having a nightmare.

 _Time to close your eyes_  
Overlook the darkness  
And try to dream tonight

Tooth felt her eyelids slowly closing as she heard Jack whisper a song.

“I didn’t know you could sing” she said. Even though she could not see his face, Tooth knew that Jack was grinning.

“I’ve told you… I’ve been around for a long, long time” he said.

 _Not so long ago_  
Your world was bright  
So take a breath and count to ten  
And maybe you can dream again

Jack was also slowly falling asleep. Still, he managed to sing quietly the last notes:

 _Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew_  
Will all come flying back to you  
If you remember all the hope you left behind,  
Open up your heart and change your mind  
Oh, what you’ll find if you still dream…

Sandy and Bunny entered the room to cheek on Tooth, but instead they found the two sleeping Guardians, both with a peaceful smile on their faces.

“Well, I guess this kind of answers what we asked Frostbite earlier…” Bunny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the song featured in ROTG end credits, 17 year old me thought it would be nice to include it, and I still believe so.


	32. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens

FRIDAY.

“Goooooood morning!” Bunny said as he walked into Tooth’s room, waking up both her and Jack.

“Wha- what? It´s morning already?” Jack asked, still half asleep.

“Yes, Frostbite. I think you wouldn’t be so confused if you hadn’t decided to sleep with Sheila here” Bunny said with a smirk. The two Guardians were lost for a moment, until they realized what he meant. With their faces growing red as a tomato, they broke apart; with Jack quickly jumping off the bed, only to end up falling after his right foot got tangled in the bed sheets.  This earned a laugh from Bunny.

“Shut up Kangaroo” Jack said growling from the floor.

“Get ready, love birds. We leave in an hour” Bunny said chuckling, not really paying attention to what Jack said.

“We are not love birds! We are teammates!” Tooth and Jack yelled.

“Riiiiight. And I’m not the Easter Bunny” Bunny said as he closed the door. Jack, with his face still red, left to change as soon as the Australian left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Amelia, my dear, today is your chance!” Pitch said to the summer spirit, who was playing with some flames.

“To destroy Frost? Is it Saturday already?” she asked.

“No, today is Friday” Pitch said.

“So?”

“So? Today you can show off your power to him! Make him suffer… but not kill him… yet” Pitch said with a warning tone.

“Honestly, why not? We could attack today and they still wouldn’t stand a freaking chance” Amelia growled.

“My army is not ready yet. I have been gathering all of my minions around the globe since Wednesday. They could have been prepared for today, (you know making a bit of a change in plans), but because SOMEONE didn’t give the right nightmare to the RIGHT Guardian, it would have to be tomorrow” Pitch said.

“Why did you want Frost first? I mean I know you said that you and I were going to bring pain to him during these days, but from I’ve heard, he hasn’t suffered anything” Amelia said. Pitch let out an internal scream: the summer spirit was starting to get on his nerves.

“I wanted Frost first because after being alone and abused for 300 years he is more fear-and-panic-and-suffering-prone. Do you have any idea how those things feed my nightmares? If you would have follow the instructions as you were supposed to do…” Pitch said coldly.

“Fine, I get it! I didn’t follow your orders and now we definitely have to attack tomorrow, I get it” Amelia said with an annoyed tone. Pitch smiled.

“Well then, go. But try not to be caught by them. It is day time after all” the Bogeyman said. Amelia left, leaving some burn marks on the floor on the way out.

“Keep an eye on her” Pitch commanded Nico.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in S. A. W.; everyone was currently playing a nice game of soccer. Well, all except for Jody, who was trying (and falling miserably) to convince Amanda to participate in the match.

“If you just give it a try…” Jody kept on saying.

“Over my dead body I’m going to play that game” Amanda hissed while glaring at the counselor.

“But you’ll have fun!” Jody insisted.

“Yeah, in the hospital while getting treated for a broken leg or a broken nose” Amanda sarcastically snapped back.

“Man, if looks could kill, Jody would not be still trying to convince Amanda to play” Jack said to Jamie. They were currently on break from the match. So far the result was 5 – 5 between the two teams.

“Yeah…” Jamie said looking at the floor.

“Are you okay? You have been deadly silent all morning” Jack said worried.

“I did the little homework you gave me” Jamie admitted.

“And?” Jack asked, nervous for his friend’s reaction.

“I’m sorry for the campfire story” Jamie said, feeling bad. Jack knelt beside him.

“Hey, it’s okay kid. I should have told you before, it’s just that I was afraid of the reaction” he said.

“You mean a reaction like this?” Jamie said while putting a ridiculous face. Jack bursted out laughing.

“Maybe” he said with a grin.

“Bennett! Overland! Break is over, go back to your positions!” Rosi yelled across the field. The two friends got back to their game, one of them unaware that he was being closely watched by a girl with red hair and orange eyes.

“Well then Frost, didn’t you know that having too much fun can agitate the human body a bit too much? Especially in summer with all the heat?” Amelia said as she made some circles with her hands. Small, transparent flames appeared.

“Give him hell” she ordered. The flames went directly to the soccer camp, dodging kids and a green ball until they were close to Jack.

“Come on Rosi! Just past it to Tooth! She’s closer to the goal!” he yelled at the girls.

“I didn’t knov you vere so in to soccer Jack” North said from behind him.

“Not much, actually. You should see the people in the World Cups, though” Jack said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He was suddenly feeling very hot.

“Jack, are you feeling vell?” North asked concerned. But Jack could barely listen to him to tell him that he wasn’t. Everything was suddenly so hot and dizzy and he felt like he was burning. He was also starting to see black dots in his eyes.

Jack heard some call his name, telling him move, but he was feeling too weak…

Before he knew it, something round hit him in the stomach, sucking the air out of his lungs.  He fell to the ground, in great pain.

The last thing he heard was a girl yelling his name before complete darkness enveloped him. 


	33. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broody is an expert cock-blocker

“JACK!” Tooth screamed as he fell to the ground. She ran to him, her heart pounding so fast that it could burst out of her chest at any moment. North, who was behind Jack, had beat her to getting to his side, his expression worried as he held the unconscious teen.

“Why didn’t he move? The ball was going directly to him!” a kid whispered.

“I told him to move, but he didn’t pay attention” Rosi said, worried.

“Is he dead?” another kid asked.

“SILENCE!” Amanda yelled as Broody came with a first aid kit. He knelt besides Jack as he started to examine him.

“Of course he didn’t saw the ball coming to him or listen to Rosi’s warning. He is burning with fever. That and he also is exhausted. The impact with the ball took his breath, which is why he is unconscious” Broody said after checking him.

“Good thing that you are studying to be a doctor” Jody said with relief.

“So he is going to be okay then?” Tooth asked.

“Yes, he just needs to rest” the counselor said. The Guardians and the Burgess gang let out a breath of relief. Sandy however had doubts.

 ** _“But why did Jack get exhausted so fast? He was definitely taking a rest in the break time and he was also drinking water. I’m no medical expert, but I know that doesn’t make any sense”_** he said, with Rosi translating.

“True. I was with him during break, he looked fine” Jamie confirmed. Broody look puzzled.

“I don’t know, kids” he turned to face North and Tooth.

“Does Jackson suffer from some kind of condition or sickness that we weren’t informed?” he asked.

“No! Of course not! Jack has always been a healthy person” North said.

“Are you sure?” Jody asked.

“Yes mate, we are sure. My parents are professional doctors. They always check him up” Bunny quickly said. In reality it was either him or the Yetis at Santoff Clausen who checked Jack when he was injured. But of course, you can’t say that to people when you look human.

“Well then. Jody, could you and someone else bring a stretcher from the office so we can move Jackson there?”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Amelia was gleefully watching the scene without being seen.

“My job today is done. Pitch is going to love this” she said as she watched how Tooth acted around Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold.

That’s how Jack woke up. Feeling something cold on his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that the cold feeling came from some ice packets placed on top his chest and stomach. A bit confused, he also noticed that he was in the counselor’s office, lying on a couch. Looking to his right, Jack saw a very familiar girl with brown hair and a few colorful streaks sitting beside him, looking at a barely touched Mac-and-Cheese plate with a worried face.

“Hey” he managed to whisper to catch her attention. She turned to face him with a relieved look on her face.

“Jack, you are awake!” Tooth said. He smiled. She always looked beautiful.

 “How are you feeling?” she asked, immediately engaging in her worried-motherly-Tooth-mode.

“Hot. Not as sexy hot, I mean…burning hot” Jack replied with a little smirk. Tooth blushed a bit. She got a wet towel and placed it on his forehead. He suddenly noticed that the burning sensation he felt in the morning was completely gone.

“Better?” she asked.

“Well, THAT sounds familiar” he replied with a grin. Tooth laughed, leaning closer to Jack. He slowly leaned even more closely, to the point that their noses were nearly touching and they were looking into each other’s eyes. Jack’s heart was pounding so fast that he feared it would walk out at any moment, and Tooth’s hand was resting on his shoulder, as it was afraid that if she removed it Jack would fall into unconsciousness again. Tooth gently closed her eyes; his lips were a few inches close. Jack also closed his eyes. And then-

PUM!

Someone opened the door, scaring both Guardians as they grew apart from each other, blushing… and also ruining a very romantic moment.

“Oh good Jackson, you are awake” Broody said smiling.

“Um, yeah. I guess I am” Jack said.

“Great! I’m going to bring you some food and then you can go back to watch the tennis match” the counselor said as he exited the room.

“Food? Tooth, how long was I out?” Jack asked, finally becoming aware of how long he had been playing Sleeping Beauty.

“About three hours. If you’re curious, Pippa’s team won the soccer match 7-5” she answered.

“Oh, well good for her” Jack said. Before any of them could say something else, the three other Guardians entered the room, followed by a fuming Broody.

“I told you guys, he is fine now. You can all return to the tennis-” Broody was saying until he was interrupted by Bunny.

“Listen mate, our little brother here passed out in the middle of a game with a hit on the stomach and a burning fever, so we have all the right in the world to come here and cheek on him. Did I make myself clear?” he said with a warning tone.

“Aster, you have no right to talk to someone who is older than you in that way” Broody said, eyes narrowing.

“It's okay Broody. I don’t mind” Jack quickly said before Bunny could say anything. The counselor exited mumbling things about teenagers and their disrespect.

“ _I’m older than you_. JA! If I wasn’t human right now…” Bunny mumbled.

“He vouldn’t be able to see you, Bunny” North pointed out. He turned to face Jack.

“Hov are you feeling, my boy?” he asked. Jack groaned.

“How many times am I going hear that question this week?” he asked.

“We can take that as a ‘Great! Fantastic! Never been better!’ then?” Bunny asked. Jack sent him a glare.

“What North is trying to say Jack, is that one moment you were fine and then you were showing exhaustion symptoms and burning up with a fever. So we wanted to know if you knew what could have caused this” Tooth said.

A realization hit Jack. He counted the symptoms with his fingers. He had felt those things in a different way in the past because: a) his body had been cold and b) he was immortal. A shiver went down his spine as memories from hateful encounters involving fire and heat on his 300 years of loneliness came to his mind.

“Not what. You mean WHO caused this” he said, his face deadly serious.

“Then who?” North asked. Jack looked at him.

“Amelia Heat. The spirit of summer”


	34. Karaoke: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen exists in here

“The summer spirit? The one that spreads summer and gave you burn scars? THAT SUMMER SPIRT?!” Bunny asked.

“Yes” was all that Jack muttered grimly.

“But- but why? I mean, why would she come here and suddenly do that?” Tooth asked. She gasped.

“You guys don’t think that… she KNOWS, right?” she continued, lowering her voice. She was afraid that Amelia might be listening.

“That ve are human? Impossible! Man in Moon tends to be very discrete vhen it comes to missions. He vould have varned us” North said.

 ** _“But what if he hasn’t noticed? It has been very cloudy at night lately…”_** Sandy remarked.

“Enough!” Jack hissed. The four looked at him. He sighted.

“Listen. Maybe we are just all overreacting. Amelia sometimes likes to mess with people when she is spreading her season” Jack said, sounding more like he wanted to reassure himself than the others.

“If you say so… But I’m going to ask Manny today, just to be sure” North said. The rest nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“OH, Pitch!” Amelia said as she walked through the lair with a pleasant smile on her face.

“What?” Pitch asked quite bored while looking at his globe of belief.

“I gave Frost an internal heat wave” she said proudly.

“You…what?” he asked incredulity, looking at her.

“Yeah, you know, made him weak… like a vampire exposed to the sun… and then a ball knocked him out!”

“But he is still alive, right?” the Nightmare king asked rising an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately he is. On a scale of one to ten, I gave him a five” Amelia answered.

“Well then, maybe tomorrow you can give him the ten…” Pitch said with a smirk.

“Oh, I’ve got a better target for that actually…” Amelia said evilly. She then proceeded to tell him the Guardians´ reaction when Jack was knocked out cold. Especially Tooth’s reaction. At the end you could only hear Pitch’s evil laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed very quickly. As soon as the Guardians arrived at the tennis field, Jack was bombarded with questions from every single kid. Luckily, he was saved by Bunny, who told them that Jack wasn’t really in the mood, and they left him alone. Or so he thought.

“Hey” Rosi said, sitting beside him.

“Hey” he replied.

“I got a question for you. And no, it doesn’t have to do with what happened in the morning” she said and later added after seeing his forlorn face.

“All right” Jack said.

“How are things between you and Tooth?” Rosi asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked a bit nervous and confused. Rosi laughed.

“I mean, how do you two go along? she explained.

“Fine!” Jack said, but then saw the expression Rosi gave him, wanting him to explain himself.

“I mean… Great. We both get along pretty well and she is really badass when she’s angry or has her mind set on something” he said, blushing a bit for the last part.

“Set on something like what?” Rosi asked.

“Family, friends… the usual” Jack said smiling. She nodded, and then had to duck a tennis ball that almost hit her in the face.

“Sorry Rosi!” Amanda yelled from the field.

“No problem!” Rosi said as she threw the ball back.

“Nice throw” said Tooth as she joined them. Her eyes and Jack´s met and, remembering what had happened earlier, looked away and blushed.

“Thanks” Rosi said as she watched the silent exchange with curiosity. She decided that she would ask about it later.

“So, are you guys going to participate in the karaoke tonight?” she asked.

“No thanks, I don’t sing” Jack said looking away.

“Oh, really?” Tooth said, eyes narrowing with a mischievous smirk.

“Don’t you dare” Jack said. Rosi was trying not to laugh.

“You DO?!” she asked.

“He does” Tooth confirmed with a smirk.

“NO!” he said, burying his face in his hands.

“OH MY GOSH! You do sing!” Rosi said laughing at Jack’s embarrassment.

“What have I done to you to deserve this?” Jack asked Tooth.

“I’m taking revenge for not brushing your teeth yesterday” she replied. Jack just stared at her as if she had gone crazy. Rosi just stood there between the two, feeling completely awkward but with a little smile on her lips as she saw the scene.

“Are you serious Tooth?! I had a pretty good excuse and you know that because you were part of it” he said.

“True” she said.

“So why?”

“Don’t I have the right to mess with you?” she replied. Jack laughed in response.

“Yeah, you do” he said smiling. But his smile became a mischievous one.

“Buuuuuuut, what about you? I’ve heard you sing a few times when visiting you at your home…” Jack said. Tooth gasped as her face flushed red, memories of soft mumbles of songs while working running through her head.

“I- I wasn’t singing… I was… giving orders” she said, trying to find an excuse.

“Yeah right” Jack said.

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

 _“This is just weird… and funny”_ Rosi thought, her smile growing wider.

“SOOOO…. Are you going to participate, then?” Rosi asked the two arguing lovebirds.

“NO!” both of them answered, struck with terror.

 

* * *

 

 

“All right kids, its KARAOKE TIME!” Broody yelled. Some kids cheered; others simply took out their cell phones and iPods with mischievous smiles; and others just sank in their seats, hoping to avoid being detected and sent to the stage.

“Okay, who wants to go first? Don’t be shy!” Broody said while scanning the area for volunteers. Kids and teens just looked at each other, as if they were challenging the other to go first.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF- AH! We’ll go!” Rosi said after two minutes of uncomfortable silence, grabbing Amanda’s hand. The Guardians looked at her, surprised; the Burgess gang seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“We?” Amanda asked, her face becoming a mix of red and white.

“Yes, we. It is time you get over your stage fright” Rosi told her. Her friend looked like she wanted to disappear.

“Here, grab this” Rosi said as she gave Tooth her cell phone, jacket and bracelets.

“Rosi, you are going to sing; not go to war with an Acapella Group” Jamie said, amused.

“I agree with him, Sheila. It’s just Karaoke” Bunny said. Rosi just ignored them and dragged Amanda to the stage.

 “Rosi! Amanda! What a surprise! Good for you girls to come here to inspire these kids!” Broody said.

“Just give us the microphones” Rosi said.

“Gee, calm down. So, what are you girls going to sing?” he asked as he gave them the mics. Rosi grinned and looked at Amanda, as if both of them had engaged in a silent conversation. Amanda’s eyes widened.

“No, no, anything but that!” she pleaded.

“WE are going to sing…” Rosi started to say to Broody with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Please don’t say it, please don’t say it” Amanda pleaded. Sandy silently laughed when he noticed that she sounded exactly like Bunny pleading for the Groundhog not to be chosen to be the next Guardian before Jack was revealed.

“Let it Go, by Demi Lovato” Rosi finished saying.

“Annnnnd you said it” Amanda growled, earning a few laughs. Jody put on the song while Broody got off the stage. Rosi started to sing:

 _Let it go, let it go_ __  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

Everyone was taken impressed. Rosi didn’t have a bad voice, in fact; it was completely normal, maybe a bit more good. __  
  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
and it looks like I'm the queen  
  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried  
  


Amanda looked at the screen. It was her turn. She decided to shake off her fear of singing in public and took a deep breath.

 __  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Some people clapped. Both girls could sing very well. The two friends grinned at each other and continued singing. When they finished. People were clapping harder, including the Guardians and the Burgess gang.

“All right girls, good job!” Broody said congratulating them.

“Now, you girls can choose the next ones that will sing” Broody said. Amanda and Rosi shared a glance. After a few seconds they both smiled.

“Jack and Tooth”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should have seen it coming


	35. Karaoke: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got a nice duet in here.

Both Jack and Tooth just stood there, looking at Rosi and Amanda with a ‘You-got-to-be-kidding-and-I-shall-murder-you’ face.

“Man, if you two could see your faces right now” Jamie said with a grin. They gave him a death glare.

“Don’t expect snow in your room after this ‘human again’ thing is over, mister” Jack hissed while pointing at Jamie.

“Hello? We are waiting for you two!” Broody said impatiently. The two Guardians shared a nervous glance before getting up. Tooth was actually having a bit of a panic attack right now.

“Well, this is going to be interesting” Bunny said, leaning on his chair like he was about to watch a good movie. Rosi and Amanda left as soon as Jack and Tooth arrived at the stage.

“I still don’t get how this is going to work” Amanda whispered to Rosi.

“Amanda,  sush...  If there’s one thing that music can do is drive people together” she said.

“Rosi, this is not a Broadway musical” Amanda retorted.

“I know. I’m just experimenting” Rosi said as she sat down.

“Sooo, what are you guys going to sing?” Broody asked. Tooth looked at Jack, since she didn’t know anything about songs in the modern day. Jack’s mind registered a blank on the music field.

“How about if you chose randomly, while I pray we don´t get anything from Justin Bieber?” Jack proposed to Broody.

“Okay then, Jody, if you please” he said. Jody pushed a button and mere seconds later the song ‘Up’ from Demi Lovato and Olly Murs showed at the screen.

“Huh, two Demi songs in a row. It must be a record” Jack said humorously before the music started. A bit to his dismay, he was first:

 _I drew a broken heart_  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass

Jack hears some gasps of surprise as he sang his lines.

 

“The show pony reads… and sings” Bunny said, his eyes completely wide with surprise.

 

“You mean that he is a show pony with the voice of an angel!” Amanda whispered to him. __  
  
Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass, yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

 

Jack looked at his table, and needed to hold back a laugh when he saw his friends faces. Their mouths nearly made contact with the floor. He quickly glanced at Tooth when her part arrived. __  
  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on

 

Some big ‘OMG!’ are heard in the audience. Tooth felt a bit more secure singing in the stage.

 __  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

 

Jack was… impressed. Hearing Tooth humming a few songs was one thing, but hearing her actually singing was another thing. And she did it wonderfully well.

 __  
You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was

“Jack sings. Jack Frost is actually singing right now” Jamie said not believing what he was seeing (and hearing) as he watched  his friend and Tooth look at each other when the screen announced that they both had to sing at the same time. The two grinned.

 __  
So let's build a bridge, yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

 

“When we get those two together, remind me to somehow convince them to put on a band” Rosi whispered to Amanda as Jack and Tooth finished singing the duet part, and Tooth resumed hers.

 __  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on

Tooth was feeling excited as she sang.  She had hoped to hear Jack sing again. She felt happy. She was smiling as she kept on singing.

 __  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

Jack, caught up in Tooth’s excitement, could only stare at her with a goofy smile as he sang the next part. __  
  
Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand

They both smiled and looked at each other’s eyes for the second time in the day as they sang together the rest of the song.

 __  
Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did, all you have to say is  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm waiting for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

They were met with a thunderous applause when they finished. Broody told them that they could choose who would be singing next, and after pointing to some kids in the background, they returned to their seats.

 

“All right Frostbite, I asked you yesterday if you had any more things to tell and you said no” Bunny said as soon as Jack sat down.

 

“So?” Jack innocently asked.

 

“So?! YA CAN SING!” Bunny said while throwing his hands in air.

 

“Okay… so I may have not mentioned that… but it’s not going to kill us” Jack said in defense.

 

“Good point” North said.

  

* * *

 

 

“Well kids, this concludes Karaoke night” Broody said after Bunny returned from the stage, his face red from embarrassment after singing a song from “Le Miserables”.

 

“But before you go home, we have an announcement to make” Jody said.

 

“As some of you may know, S. A. W. ends today, but tomorrow we will have a goodbye party. So, this year we decided to make it a theme party, and you kids need to dress up fancy” Jody continued. Some kids whined.

 

“Also, you guys can invite some of your friends and family members to attend the party. Just remember that you need to show up at 8:00 p. m. Is that clear?” Broody finished saying. Everyone nodded.

 

“Well then you guys are dismissed” the counselors said.

 

“So this is basically going to be a mini prom” Amanda said on the way out.

 

“Vhat is prom?” North asked. Rosi and Amanda looked at him like he was a yeti.

 

“Honestly, have you been living in the moon?” Rosi asked. Jack snorted at the comment, but had to come up with an excuse as soon as he saw the look she sent him.

 

“We were home-schooled. Prom never happened for us” he said.

 

“Lucky you. You didn’t have withstand all the drunken teens” Amanda said.

 

“Anyway, prom is a party that the school throws at the end of the year. Guys invite girls, girls get fancy dresses and drag boys to the dance floor and try to make the night romantic” Rosi said after sending a glare to Amanda for her comment on alcohol.

 

“I’m going to absolutely hate getting into a suit” Jamie said.

 

“But you’ll look handsome!” Sophie said teasingly.

 

“Shut up”

 

The kids got called by Jody and waved goodbye to the Guardians, Amanda and Rosi.

 

“Oh! I got an awesome idea! Amanda, Tooth, what if we get ready for the party together? It will be like a ‘Girls Night Out’ but during the day!” Rosi proposed.

 

“Sounds fun” Tooth said.

 

“Humm… okay” Amanda said. Rosi squealed in delight.

 

“Perfect! Let’s meet at the mall” she said.

 

“Um… what if we meet at the Overland Lake and then we go to the mall? It’s easier for me” Tooth said nervously.

 

“Oh, okay then. Overland Lake at ten sharp” Rosi said.

 

“All right. See ya” Tooth waved goodbye.

 

 ** _“Sounds that you are going to be busy in the morning”_** Sandy said.

 

“You mean all day” Jack said.

 

“Why?” Tooth asked.

 

“Considering the fact that this is going to be a party and we have to dress fancy, I’m sure they are going to take you shopping and then to the beauty salon” he said.

 

“Oh”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in Pitch’s lair…

 

“Nightmares! Tomorrow we shall destroy our enemies! No more dreams, no more Christmas, no more Easter, no more little fairies leaving coins under pillows!” Pitch said to his army of black sand horses.

 

“And most importantly, no more fun and snow days!” Amelia yelled. The nightmares cheered, while the two allies looked at each other smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own the song "Up"


	36. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North has weird ideas

SATURDAY.

 

Jack woke up with an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Growling, he got out of his bed and stumbled towards the mirror in the closet. Taking off his hoodie, he noticed that the unpleasant feeling was a bruise in his chest, courtesy of the soccer ball from yesterday. Sighting, he got back to his bed, intending on going back to sleep, until someone slammed his door open.

 

“Good morning, Jack!” North said.

 

“North, it’s Saturday” Jack said, covering his face with a pillow.

 

“Yes and? It’s our last human day. Ve should do something together!” North beamed. What he said took Jack a bit by surprise… mixed with a bit of disappointment, too.

 

“I forgot that today we go back to normal” he admitted as sat on his bed. North, sensing something wrong with Jack, took a seat beside him.

 

“What’s wrong my boy?” he asked softly.

 

“It’s just… this is going to come out a bit weird… but, I’m going to miss the human thing… don’t get me wrong, I LOVE being Jack Frost… but as a human I could be seen and heard, hang out with people… feel like an actual teenager” Jack said. North looked thoughtful.

 

“Is it wrong?” Jack asked.

 

“Not all… In fact, I think maybe that’s the reason vhy Manny made you human” North said looking at Jack with a smile.

 

“What?” Jack asked confused. North chuckled.

 

“Vell, you already know how to deal with children” North made a pause as Jack slowly nodded.

 

“Vell, at first I thought; ‘Vhy Manny vould turn Jack too? Maybe he vants him to be our guide’. But in the last few days I have realized that maybe, it was to give you a chance to feel, as you said it, as an actual teenager” he finished saying.

 

“He gave me a chance to live my life as if the incident with my sister never happened” Jack whispered in realization.

 

“In another time, but yes” North said. Jack smiled and hugged him.

 

“Vy the way, vhat happened to your chest?” North asked as he looked at the bruise, concerned.

“The soccer ball from yesterday” Jack replied. He looked at North.

 

“Did you ask Manny about the ‘Heating suspicion’?” he asked. North frowned.

 

“I tried, Jack, but… Sandy’s right: it’s been too cloudy. I didn’t manage to get a hold of Man in Moon” he replied.

_“I’ve got a bad feeling about this”_ Jack thought.

 

“Let's just hope it’s nothing serious, all right? I told you, Amelia likes to mess with people” he said as he got up, grabbed his hoodie and walked out of the room to go downstairs, intending on having breakfast.  He found Bunny, Sandy and Tooth talking about what they have been missing while being human.

 

“Quite honestly, I miss my wings and the fairies” Tooth admitted. She was the only one who wasn’t wearing any pajamas.

 

 ** _“I miss my dream sand”_** Sandy signaled.

 

“I don’t blame you mate. I personally miss my ability to travel in holes. And the Warren. And the-” Bunny started to say until he was cut by Jack.

 

“Ears, Kangaroo?” Jack said smirking. Bunny growled in annoyance.

 

“Morning to you too” Jack said as he took a seat.

 

“Hi Ja- Why you are not wearing a shirt and what happen to your chest?!” Tooth had started to say until she noticed Jack’s new fashion statement.

 

“Soccer” was all he said while putting on his hoodie. North soon joined them in the kitchen as he sang a song in Russian.

 

“Say, Frostbite, what have you been missing?” Bunny asked.

 

“A good snowball fight, my staff in its usual size, the frost patterns on my hoodie, oh, and being around barefoot. Honestly, shoes were designed to torture” Jack said as the rest laughed. Tooth´s laugh, however, sounded a bit dry.

 

“You okay?” Jack asked.

 

“Um… no” she said looking down at the table.

 

“Why?” Bunny asked. Tooth looked at them.

 

“It's just… I was thinking that maybe… we should tell Rosi and Amanda the truth about us” she finally spat out. Silence reigned in the kitchen for a while as everyone took the information in.

 

“Do it” Jack said, finally breaking the silence. He was meet by crazy looks from the others.

 

“Are you sure, mate? Not that I have anything against it, it’s just that… they are teenagers. They don’t usually believe in us anymore” Bunny said.

 

“Yeah, but you never know… they seem trustworthy. Plus… I’m pretty sure they are going to believe us” Jack said.

 

“Jack’s right. I can see wonder and imagination in those two. They are still child’s at heart” North said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

 

“So… I suppose since I was the one who brought this up, I’m going to be the one to tell them” Tooth said.

 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Bunny asked. Before Tooth could answer, she glanced at the clock in the kitchen. 9:50.

 

“Oh, I better get going” Tooth said.

 

“Good luck” Jack said. She smiled, grabbed a purse and left.


	37. Girls’ Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth is introduced to shopping.

Tooth arrived at the Overland Lake a bit worried. She was nervous for two reasons: the revelation, and the fact that she had never done this before. But she was also excited; it was her last day as a human hanging around with her new human friends. Why not?

 

“Hey Tooth” Amanda said waving at her.

 

“Hi… um, where is Rosi?” Tooth said, noticing that the brunette was absent.

 

“Don’t worry. She’ll show up” Amanda said with an assuring smile. And as predicted, Rosi showed up five minutes later, panting.

 

“Can you believe that I forgot that we agreed to meet here? I was making my way to the mall until I remembered, so I ran all the way up here” Rosi said, putting her hands in her knees while she caught her breath.

 

“Somehow I’m not surprised” Amanda said.

 

“So… what’s the plan?” Tooth asked as the three of them started walking towards the mall.

 

“I’m glad you asked! First we will go shopping for some dresses. We want to impress the boys-” Rosi started to say until she was cut by Amanda.

 

“Wait, what?” she asked confused.

 

“I may have invited some of our school friends…” Rosi said sheepishly.

 

“Exactly how many is ‘some of our school friends’?” Amanda asked crossing her arms.

 

“Oh you know, like… 19 of them” Rosi said.

 

“Is it bad?” Tooth asked.

 

“No, Tooth it’s just that some of them are special in their own way” Rosi said, while Amanda just rolled her eyes.

 

“So we go get the dresses and then we go to the beauty salon?” Tooth guessed, thinking about what Jack has said yesterday.

 

“I like the way you think. Oh, and I forgot to tell you: we are only going to one store” Rosi said with a smile.

 

“Again, what?” Amanda said. But Rosi just giggled and continued to walk. Both Tooth and Amanda just looked at each other before following her.

 

The girls arrived at the mall soon after. As Rosi led the way to the mystery store, Amanda had to drag Tooth along the way, since she wanted to look at all the stores around the place. She had never seen a place like this before and although she had heard about it from Jack sometimes, she never thought it would be this amazing: shops selling a great amount of clothes, toys and snacks; music playing as they walked…

 

“Tooth, please don’t take this the wrong way, but… is this your first time in a shopping center?” Amanda asked as they continued to follow Rosi. Tooth went pale.

 

“What? I- uh- no?”  She tried to say as she tried to come up with an excuse. Amanda wasn’t fooled, though.

 

“Hey, Rosi and I are not going to judge, all right?” she said. Tooth looked at her and decided to be sincere.

 

“Yes” she answered. Before Amanda could say something, she clashed with Rosi, who had stopped walking.

 

“We are here!” Rosi said, while completely ignoring the fact that her friend just bumped into her. As Tooth help Amanda out, she read the stores name: ‘L´eau de Coco’. However the store seemed… empty. Frowning, she also noticed that the store had a sign which read ‘OPENING ON SEPTEMBER’.

 

“Um, Rosi. I hate to break it to you, but this store doesn’t open until next month” she said. Rosi, however, ignored her and continued to walk to the door. She knocked three times.

 

Just when Amanda and Tooth were about to complain, a girl opened the door. She was tall, had fair skin and, just like Rosi, she had her hair brown with blond streaks. She saw Rosi and squealed.

 

“ROSI! Finally!” she said. She then noticed the other two girls and squealed again.

 

“AMANDA! It’s been a long time!” she said. Amanda recognized the girl and she smiled.

 

“Mary Paramo. I haven’t seen you since school ended” she said as she approached Mary and gave her a hug. Tooth just stood in her place feeling a bit awkward.

 

“Come in!” Mary said. Rosi smiled and motioned Tooth to come too.

 

“Um, not to be rude, but who exactly are you?” Tooth asked as she entered the store. It was more like a boutique. Fancy dresses were scattered all over the place, along with some jewelry.

 

“Oh, sorry. As you may have all ready know, my name is Mary. I go to the same school as Amanda and Rosi. And I also own this store” Mary said as she spread her arms around the place.

 

“Oh, well, nice to meet you. I’m Tooth… and aren’t you a bit too young to own a store?” Tooth said. Mary laughed.

 

“Yeah, I get that all the time. My parents basically own it, but they never pay attention to it. So one day I just said ‘Hey, mind if I take over the boutique?’ and they went ‘Sure sweetie’. But anyway, Rosi said that you girls need some fancy dresses and I am happy to provide” Mary said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, Tooth here is going to impress a boy” Rosi said. Tooth blushed hard.

 

“No I don’t” she said, getting redder by the second.

 

“Oh, so this has a romantic take on it? Hang on a minute, I think I have what you need” Mary said as she disappeared behind a door.

 

“Why did you tell her that?” Tooth asked Rosi.

 

“Because we know you like Jack. As in like, like” Rosi said smiling.

 

“Maybe I do” Tooth whispered.

 

“Maybe? Of course you do! I have seen the way you look at each other” Rosi continued to say.

 

“Okay, I like Jack. Are you happy now?” Tooth said, wishing Mary to appear soon. Maybe she was doing it on purpose.

 

“But? I’m pretty sure there’s a ‘but’ in that sentence” Amanda said. Tooth sighed.

 

“But… what if he doesn’t like me back?” she asked. To her surprise, Rosi and Amanda burst out laughing.

 

“Doesn’t like you back? Oh Tooth, if you could see the way he looks at you…” Rosi said. Thankfully, Mary came back with three dresses draped on her arm.

 

“Try this on. I think it may be your size” she said as she handled Tooth a dress. She then gave Amanda and Rosi the other two dresses and told them where the dressing rooms where located. She then went through the same door, telling them to call her when they were done. But before they could go, Tooth reminded herself what she promised to do in the morning.

 

“Wait” the girls turned around.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you guys” Tooth said.

 

“What is it?” Rosi asked curiously. Tooth took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not who you think I am. Neither are Nicolas, Aster, Sanderson and Jack”


	38. Spilling the beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out. Definetly.

Tooth took a deep breath.

 

“Okay… umm… let’s say that hypothetically, there is a guardian in the moon that goes by the name of Man in Moon that looks over the children of the earth. However, he can’t leave his home, so he has a group of immortal warriors called the Guardians to do his job in the planet… what would you say?” she said while choosing her words carefully.

 

“I'll say that it sounds like the plot of a movie… or a children’s book…” Rosi said.

 

“And all of this is hypothetically speaking?” Amanda asked Tooth while raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes” Tooth said hoping that they were going to believe her.

 

“Then continue” Rosi said. Tooth let out a little breath of relief.

 

“All right… so, um these Guardians are all those characters from legends and stories that you are told when you’re little: The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman and Jack Frost. Each one of them protects something important for the children; they protect their memories, their wonder, their hope, and their dreams and make them have fun. And together, they make sure the children stay safe from threats” Tooth continued.

 

“Threats like…?” Amanda asked.

 

“Like things and people that want to hurt them” Tooth, her mind wandering to Pitch.

 

“And, hypothetically speaking, you are saying that you are one of them. Same thing goes for the guys” Rosi guessed.

 

“Yes… I would be the Tooth Fairy” Tooth said while nodding. The girls didn’t say anything. They just looked at each other, as if they were debating if Tooth had officially lost her mind.

 

Tooth brought her gaze to the floor, knowing they didn’t believe her. She and the others had been fools if they thought that they would believe her. She didn’t noticed Rosi walking towards her, and before Tooth knew it, she was being hugged.

 

“Thank you for guarding my childhood” Rosi said.

 

“You believe me?” Tooth whispered, amazed.

 

“Honestly, ‘hypothetically speaking’ means _‘not real. It’s a what if scenario’_ but… every time someone says it, they are saying a truth disguised as a lie. Also, this kind of explains your behavior insisting to kids that they brush their teeth” Rosi said.

 

“Thanks… but that’s not all. You may be wondering what are we doing here, and why do we look human” Tooth said, relieved that this was working.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes” Rosi said, while glancing at Amanda, who seemed uncertain to believe Tooth.

 

“It’s a funny story, actually. Man in Moon, who, like I said before, is like our boss, said that we needed to spend more time with children in order to do our jobs even better. So he turned us mortal and human and put us in S. A. W. for this week. The spell reverts today at midnight” Tooth continued to explain.

 

“Which would explain why you guys are leaving today” Rosi realized.

 

“Yeah” Tooth confirmed.

 

“So… what do you protect exactly?” Rosi asked, curious.

 

“I am the Guardian of Memories. When someone needs to remember what's important, I bring those memories back to help them.” Tooth said.

 

“That sounds cool, don’t you think Amanda?” Rosi asked her friend, who was still uncertain.

 

“Prove it” she finally said while crossing her arms in her chest.

 

“What?” Rosi asked.

 

“She heard me. I want proof. You say you are the Tooth Fairy and a Guardian. So, prove it” Amanda said.

 

Tooth gulped.  She did not expect that. She tried to quickly come up with something that didn’t involve powers. She then remembered something that hopefully could be useful.

 

“Okay, when you were little, you had a loose tooth and it got knocked out by another girl who punched you” she said with a smile. Amanda opened up her mouth in shock.

 

“Oh my- You really are the Tooth Fairy” she said, still in shock.

 

“How did you know that? Because I certainly didn’t until now” Rosi asked her amazed.

 

“Well, remember the things that I said that we protected?” Rosi and Amanda nodded.

 

“The teeth that me and my fairies collect guard your childhood´s most important moments. Kind of as a side effect, I know how the child lost the teeth” Tooth explained.

 

“Wow. Just… wow” Amanda said.

 

“Wait, so if you are the Tooth Fairy, then Nicolas must be Santa, because he is also known as ‘Old Saint Nick’, right?” Rosi started to say.

 

“Aja”

 

“And given the fact that Aster seems to be very good at finding things that are well hidden, almost like Easter eggs… that would make him the Easter Bunny!” Amanda guessed.

 

“Yep”

 

“Sanderson is mute… and he also appears to be sleepy all the time… that makes him the Sandman!” Rosi said. Tooth nodded happily.

 

“Which only leaves Jack, who is obviously Jack Frost” Amanda finished.

 

“That pretty much is it” Tooth said.

 

“This is so unbelievable. I mean, I believe it now, but it still sounds unbelievable” Amanda said.

 

“You need to tell us everything” Rosi said.

 

“I promise I will” Tooth said smiling. She glanced at the dress hanging in her arm.

 

“But first I’m going to try this on before Mary comes back” she said. The other two nodded in agreement.

 

“You know something funny, Rosi?” Amanda whispered to her.

 

“No, what?” she replied.

 

“We haven’t being trying to bring two teenagers together:  we are hooking up two immortal beings that leave coins under our pillows and make snow days!”


	39. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the romance!!!!

Jack had officially decided that he hated dressing up. Both he and the other guys had found suits in their closets and Jack was 100% convinced that his was slowly trying to strangle him. The blue tie around his neck didn’t help either.

 

Another thing that didn’t help was the fact that after Tooth had left; he couldn’t stop wondering if she had managed to tell the truth to Rosi and Amanda.  And if she did, did they believe her?

 

“Vell, a party before going back to normal, I think it’s great!” North said as he fixed his tie in the living room.

 

“Speak for yourself North. I’m counting the hours, the minutes and the seconds ´till I have my fur back on” Bunny growled while fighting with his suit.

 

“Wonder what’s going to happen to this place after we leave” Jack asked distractedly as he looked around the place.

 

 ** _“Probably it is going to its original state of decay and abandonment”_** Sandy guessed.

 

“Huh” was all that Jack said.  His mind had drifted back to Tooth, as he thought he would soon see her back in her original form. Jack was definitely not going to admit it, but he thought that she looked more beautiful with her feathers and wings.

 

“Are we ready to go, then?” North’s question wrecked Jack´s trail of thoughts.

 

“Yeah” he said.

 

A feeling inside of his told him that this night was going to be great. But also (and he didn’t like it) he had the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

The place where the S. A. W. farewell party was being rivaled that any chosen for a high school prom. A thousand balloons and paper decorations were hanging from the rafters. There were four tables full of fruit punch and treats. Kids, teens and parents were dancing and enjoying themselves.   

 

It would be a lie to say that Jack, North, Bunny and Sandy were not amazed.

 

“Hey guys!” Jamie called while waving at them. Behind him was the rest of the gang. He, the twins and Monty, like the rest of the boys in the party, were wearing tuxedos. Cupcake and Pippa were wearing dresses, but Pippa seemed to want to rip her dress off.

 

“I can’t believe my parents made me wear a dress!” she whined. The rest laughed.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen Tooth, Rosi and Amanda?” Jack asked. Jamie frowned.

 

“No, we were going to ask you the same, actually” he said. But before anyone could say anything else, Rosi appeared behind them.

 

“Relax guys, we are here” she said smiling as they turned around. Rosi was wearing a one shoulder purple dress with sparkles at the shoulder; her hair loose and in curls. Amanda was wearing a pink dress with butterfly sleeves and blue sparkles decorating the end of the dress; her hair was fixed in an elegant braid. And Tooth… Tooth’s sight took Jack’s breath away. Her dress was knee length, just like the other girls at the party, but the color was the same as her feathers.  A golden necklace decorated her neck; and her hair was curly and in a bun. She looked beautiful.

 

Beautiful. The word ran in Jack’s mind. He realized that for the entire week he couldn’t stop thinking that she was. Oh hell…not only the entire week, but for the last two years.

 

 “You girls look amazing” North said in behalf of the other boys.

 

“Thank you Nicolas… or should I say Santa?” Amanda said with a little smirk in her face. The four male Guardians and the Burgess gang opened their mouths in shock. Tooth giggled.

 

“So they believed you” Bunny said to Tooth, who nodded.

 

“And I told them everything. From Pitch to our powers and abilities” Tooth said.

 

“Wait… when did this got decided?” Monty asked.

 

“Today, Monty. We have become friends and we didn’t want to hide it from them” Tooth said.

 

“Speaking of hiding things, I haven’t say hello to any of my other friends. See ya!” Rosi said a bit quickly while giving a knowing look to the Burgess gang,   She dragged Amanda by the arm. 

 

“I’m a bit hungry. Later!” Bunny said.

 

“Me too!” North and the twins said.

 

“Me three!” the rest left, leaving Jack and Tooth alone. The two just stood in front of each other very awkwardly.

 

“So… umm… you look beautiful” Jack said to her, attempting to break the silence.

 

“Thank you. You look very beautiful too” Tooth said before realizing it came out wrong.

 

“I mean handsome! You look very handsome!” she quickly said, blushing. Jack laughed.

 

“It’s okay, I get it” he said smiling at her. She returned. The two of them reverted to awkward silence. They didn’t know that the exchange was seen by Rosi and Amanda from the distance.

“Oh man, we need to think of something. They are on the ‘awkward silence stage’ that you told me about” Amanda said.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this” Rosi said. She walked to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The music suddenly changed to a slower, romantic tone. She returned to her friends’ side.

 

“Now we wait for the magic to begin” Rosi said as she watched the two love birds.

 

“Oh, ladies and gentlemen, we have a romantic take on the music! Chose a partner for the dance!” Jody said with a microphone.

 

Jack looked at Tooth.

 

“May I have the honor, Fairy Queen?” he asked as he held his hand. Tooth was surprised.

 

“You may, Prince of Winter. Although I must warn you, I don’t dance very well” Tooth finally said with a nervous smile as Jack took her to the dance floor.

 

“Don’t worry, this is also my first time dancing” Jack said with a grin. She laughed. The music changed to the sound of “At the Beginning” from Richard Marx & Donna Lewis.

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Tooth put her left hand in Jack’s right shoulder before her right hand into his left and intertwining their fingers as he put his right hand on her waist. The two of them then started to move slowly while trying not to step into each other feet. __  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

They grew more confident on their dancing. Both of them were smiling as Jack twirled Tooth around the floor.

 

“I thought you said you were a terrible dancer” Jack said.

 

“Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing” Tooth said with a smirk.

 

“Maybe we are just too terrible and none of us have noticed” Jack said with a grin. She laughed. __  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

“Tooth? Mind if I ask you something?” Jack suddenly asked.

 

“Not at all” she replied.

 

“If you had feelings for a friend and you don’t know if that friend likes you back, what would you do?” he asked, barely in a whisper, as he was afraid of asking the question. Tooth looked a bit surprised. Was he referring to her? Rosi and Amanda’s comments on Jack liking her ran through her head.

 

“I think that you should tell her. Maybe she has friends… who have noticed that she likes you back” she answered truthfully as she cast a quick glance to Rosi and Amanda. __  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Jack smiled.

 

“Well I have known this girl for three years and when I met her, she had heard all about me. But I knew nothing of her. And then she turned out to have the key to something I was missing, and after a few shenanigans that ensued, I had the missing thing. And then I got the chance to know her better and she became one of my best friends” he said looking at Tooth directly into her eyes, which widened in realization.

 

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Tooth drew herself closer to Jack.

 

“Well, that is quite the coincidence, because I also know a guy who didn’t trust anyone because he had been abandoned by the world for a long time, and it took a lot of effort from me and my friends to make him trust us. And she became a very good friend of him, to the point that they were there for each other when one of them was broken” she said while keeping the eye contact.

 __  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Jack’s smile grew bigger, knowing who Tooth was talking about. He drew her even more closely, to the point there faces were very near each other, both of them gazing into each other’s eyes. Their dancing steps were now slower, yet still passionate. They didn’t noticed the other couples that were dancing had noticed their exchange and they had stopped dancing once they realized what was about to happen.

 

Their friends were watching the exchange between the two excitedly.

 

“Don’t you think that this is almost exactly like in the fairytales?” Sophie asked to her big brother.

 

“I don’t know Sophie. Tooth is certainly not a damsel in distress” Jamie said with a grin as he looked at his best friend.

 

Jack and Tooth leaned closer and closer to each other, Jack’s hand brushing some of Tooth’s hair out of her face. He cupped her face in his hands and Tooth leaned in, their lips brushed and…

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  


… they were kissing passionately, this time without interruptions.

 __  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you...

 

The sound of people cheering broke them apart. Well, that and the mighty need to breathe. They could not help but smile like goofballs and they did not care when their friends start screaming “FINALLY!!”.

 

Everything was perfect… until the power suddenly went down.

 

Children immediately panicked as they tried to find their parents in the dark. North, Bunny and Sandy grabbed the Burgess gang close, as well as Amanda and Rosi. Jack instantly held Tooth close to him.

 

Out of nowhere, something started to knock out some adults and teenagers. Jack struggled to see in the dark what was causing such a commotion, but it was impossible. Then, the sound of a horse caught his and the rest of the Guardians´ attention.  Suddenly something hit him in the head.  While he fought to avoid unconsciousness, he heard a terrified scream next to him.

 

“TOOTH!!” The lights immediately came back. 

 

Tooth was no longer in the room. Instead, in her place stood a half-burnt note.

 

**_ “If you want to see her alive, come to the place you refuse to let thaw” _ **

 

Jack burst through the door, ignoring his friends´ frantic calls. He arrived at Overland Lake in a record time, but Tooth wasn’t there.

 

“TOOTH! WHERE ARE YOU?!” he screamed in despair.

 

“Now, now, there is no need to shout” a voice that Jack knew too well said behind him.

 

Slowly turning around, he gasped. In the middle of the lake stood none other than Pitch Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there, I really did. Also, I don't own "At the Begining"


	40. Fighting for our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse in here

“Pitch” Jack said the word like it was poison, as he glared at his enemy.

 

“Oh good, you remember me” Pitch said in a cheery tone.

 

“Where is she?” Jack managed to ask in a calm yet cold voice.

 

“Ah… down to the main point… so soon?” Pitch asked, smiling. Jack’s glare intensified.

 

“Well, well, you really care about dear Toothiana. Well, here she is” the Boogeyman said with a wave of his hand. Tooth appeared right next to him, tied up with black sand.  Her mouth was constricted with a piece of cloth, to prevent her from speaking. Jack clenched his fists.

 

“Let her go” he demanded.

 

“Humm… no” Pitch let out a cold laugh as Jack’s eyes widened up.

 

“Haven’t you realized it yet? I finally have the chance to get my revenge. You’re right where I wanted you to be, both of you. The rest should probably come sooner or later to end them as well… But in the meantime, I made a deal with my ally” Pitch said.

 

“Ally?” Jack asked in confusion. Tooth tried to shout, and shook her head violently, trying to warn him about something. He turned around just in time to see a fire ball coming directly at him.  He barely ducked it.  To his horror, he knew who had a tendency of throwing those things at him.

 

“Hello Frost” Amelia said with an evil grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the prom, chaos had ensued. People were looking frantically for Tooth after they heard her scream.  The rest of the Guardians, the Burgess gang, Rosi and Amanda were also looking for Jack.

 

“He obviously knows where Tooth is” Jamie said.

 

“Yeah, but where could he had gone?” Rosi asked.

 

“Or better yet, who could have done this? I thought Tooth said no one knew about you guys being human” Amanda said. A realization hit North. He counted the events on the last two days. Tooth’s nightmare, Jack’s heat wave…

 

“Pitch and Amelia. They knov” he said.

 

“What?! But how?” Bunny asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Ve need to find out vhere they took Tooth, because they may have knovn hov important is Jack for her, meaning that…” North started guessing.

 

“It's a trap” Bunny finished realizing the danger that Tooth and Jack where facing.

 

“I know this is all important and all, but who the heck is Amelia? Because I’m certain you are not talking about Amy Pond” Amanda said while ignoring the confused look Rosi gave her.

 

“The summer spirit” North said. Both girls let out a silent “Oh”.

 

“But guys, have you stopped to think that maybe… it’s also a trap for you?” Jamie asked.

 

“Yes, kiddo. We know” Bunny said. Everyone fell silent. Amanda then noticed a burnt paper in the ground.

 

“Um… guys? I just found this” she said as showed the rest the note that Jack received. North cursed in Russian.

 

“Let's go” he said.

 

“We are going with you” Jamie said.

 

“No kiddo. This is between us and Pitch. And Amelia too, I guess” Bunny said.

 

“But we can help!” Cupcake said.

 

“Yeah! Just like the last time!” Pippa said.

 

 ** _“Last time was different. We were immortal. Even if you kids would have stop believing, we wouldn’t die. We would just be weak”_** Sandy said. And with that said they left.

 

“They are going to get killed” Rosi whispered in horror.

 

“Not if we do something about it” Jamie said as he glanced at a clock. It was 10.30 p.m

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh come on Frost! JUST DIE ALREADY!!” Amelia growled in frustration as she threw three fireballs at Jack. They had been playing the same game for like, what? 30 minutes? An hour? Jack didn’t know. He just knew that as soon as he dodged the first fireball, he had been running around the lake and the woods surrounding it while attempting not to became ‘Frost-a-la-beef’.

 

“Why are you doing this?!” Jack asked before dodging another fireball.

 

“Why? WHY?! BECAUSE YOU DON’T DESERVE TO EXIST! EVERYONE WAS HAPPY UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! YOU CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU, WITH YOUR STUPID SNOW DAYS AND SNOW BALLS AND IDEAS OF FUN!!!” Amelia screamed in rage. Jack froze in his spot at this revelation. He knew that Amelia didn’t like him, but this… attempted murder was definitely something completely immoral.

 

Seeing that Jack was distracted, Amelia decided to take the opportunity to fire at him. Jack tried to move out of the way, but the fireball managed to burn his right shoulder. He fell to the ground hissing in pain. Amelia smiled and proceeded to place her foot over Jack’s injury, while enjoying Jack’s scream of pain and ignoring Tooth’ looks of horror.   Pitch just stood at the edge of the lake, smiling as he watched the scene.

 

“PITCH!!”.  Two voices entered the scene.

 

“Oh, North, Bunny, Sandy. I was starting to wonder where you had been” Pitch said as he turned around. As soon as he did, however, Bunny charged against him, slamming the Boogeyman into the floor as he punched him in the face. Seizing the opportunity, Tooth managed to break free from her sand ropes and charged against Amelia, slamming her into the cold frozen ice. Meanwhile, Pitch had retaliated by sending a sand horse to hit Bunny. He then proceed to command more sand minions to attack North and Sandy, who were trying their best to avoid the black sand.

 

Jack quickly got up as soon as Tooth fought with Amelia. As he clutched his injured shoulder, he also charged against Amelia, who had recovered from Tooth’s attack and was now pulling the Tooth Fairy by the hair.

 

“Why are you working with Pitch?!” Jack angrily asked as he grabbed a rock and threw it to the summer spirit.

 

“To get rid of you!!” she answered as she dodged the rock and dropped Tooth to the ground.

 

“And what did he promise in return?! Believers?!” he said as he threw another rock. Tooth managed to get up and soon followed Jack’s example. Amelia was about to answer until one the rocks hit her. Letting out a scream, she created a blade made out of flames and threw it at Tooth’s direction, who moved just in time.

 

“Oh this is just hilarious! All of you human, and trying and failing to stop me and Amelia! This is just great!” Pitch said as he laughed, enjoying the Guardians´ efforts to stay alive. Jack decided to attack him, but before he could do something, Amelia ruined his chance.

 

“Behind you!” she said. Pitch turned and grabbed Jack by the throat.

 

“Really, Jack? What made you think that was going to work” he asked in a slight bored tone as Jack tried to get free from the firm grip around his neck.

 

“Jack!” Tooth and North screamed, but before they could get to him, Amelia created a ring of fire around them, preventing them to aid him. Sandy and Bunny were in a similar position with the sand minions.

 

“Nothing can save you! You will all be gone before Man in Moon gives you your powers back!” Pitch gloated.

 

“And now, dear Guardians… prepare to-!” a water balloon hit Pitch right in the face, cutting his dramatic speech.

 

“Excuse us Pitch… you have company” Jamie said as he held a water balloon. Behind him, the rest of the gang, Rosi and Amanda were holding water guns and had bags full of ‘weapons’.

 

“That’s Pitch?” Rosi asked.

 

“What is it with bad guys and British accents?” Amanda asked to no one in particular.

 

“Kids?! What are you doing here?!” Tooth asked.

 

“Saving your butts” Cupcake simply said.

 

“It’s not safe!” Bunny yelled as he struggled with the nightmares. The kids ignored him.

 

“ATTACK!!” Rosi commanded. And once again, chaos ensued. The children and teenagers charged against the nightmares with water and kitchen flour. Amelia got soaked with water balloons and water pistols. The twins gave North and Tooth some plastic swords; Bunny and Sandy received flying disks and jumping ropes from Amanda. In the middle of the commotion, Pitch dropped Jack to the ground as he drew a black cycle and tried to get rid of him. Jack moved in time and Pippa managed to throw him a hockey stick, which he gladly used to hit Pitch in the face.

 

“This has to be the craziest idea ever, Jamie. I like it” Jack said as he and the kid got rid of some horses.

 

“Yeah, it took some time to convince Amanda and Rosi that this would work” he said. Jack laughed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Pitch coming over Tooth, who hit him square on the face and dropped him, unconscious. The nightmares stopped attacking almost instantly.

 

“Way to go girl!” Rosi said.

 

“Well, no one kidnaps me and gets away with it” Tooth said.

 

“Speaking of kidnappers” North said as he gestured to Amelia.

 

“What time is it?” Bunny asked.

“11.30” Amanda replied as she glanced at her phone. Jack walked towards Amelia.

 

“What do you want?” she asked in frustration.

 

“Answers, Amelia. Why did you join Pitch?” Jack asked.

 

“He offered me the chance to get rid of you” she simply said.

 

“That’s all? What about the others?” he continued pushing.

 

“I really didn’t care what happened to them” she growled as she felt her power surface. With one rapid movement, she pushed him aside and grabbed Tooth, making a line of fire that separated the others from Jack and her. With a wave of her hand, she made the same transparent flames she summoned yesterday appear in her hand. She held them close to Tooth.

 

“But, I’m reconsidering that. He promised me that we would make you suffer, and since you seem to be _in love-_ ” she said the two words with a mocking tone as she looked at the struggling Tooth. The only reason she couldn’t get away was because Amelia was burning her hand. “- with her, it would be a pity that she was gone, don’t you think?” she said, her eyes glinting with evil. Jack paled.

 

“Amelia you- you wouldn’t get this far. THAT WOULD BE MURDER!” he said with horror.

 

“Well, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time… do you know how many people I have killed with these flames?” she asked. But before anything else could be said or done, Amelia was soaked once again with a water gun. Amelia dropped Tooth in the watery commotion and Jack caught her.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“If I ignore the pain in my arm, then I’m perfectly fine” Tooth replied through gritted teeth. They both got away of Amelia while she turned around looking for the culprit, to find it in Rosi, who had found a hole in the circle of flames that the summer spirit created.

 

“Listen lady, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but I can’t allow you to break the happy couple” Rosi hissed as she charged the water pistol.

 

“YOU FOOL!” Amelia said in rage. She blasted Rosi with the flames she had planed using on Tooth. The brunette couldn’t get out of the way in time and the flames hit her square in the chest, sending her backwards and into a tree. She fell to the ground, and she didn’t move.

 

“ROSI!!” they all screamed in horror. Amanda rushed to her friend’s aid. In the middle of all of this, no one noticed that Pitch had woken up, nor that he had positioned himself behind Jack… and that he had a black dagger in his hand…until it was too late.

 

“Pity for your friend. She is probably as good as dead” he said. Before Jack or Tooth could react, he plunged the blade into Jack’s stomach. The winter spirit let out a silent scream, as he felt his body go numb.

 

“But so are you” Pitch said as he twisted the blade and got it out. Jack dropped to the ground on his knees as the blood from his wound started to spread.

 

“JACK!!” Tooth screamed. Everyone turned from Rosi to Jack and gasped in horror.

 

“You two… YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!” Jamie yelled at Pitch and Amelia. They both laughed as Pitch commanded more nightmares to appear. The rest didn’t have any other choice but to resume fighting as Tooth laid Jack down and took him in her arms as she ripped a part of her dress and pressed into the wound. Meanwhile, the battle wasn’t going on well: Everyone was being cornered by the nightmares; some were preventing Amanda from helping out Rosi, who still remained unmoving.

 

“Jack… Jack, please, stay with me, it’s almost midnight. You are going to make it” she said. Jack opened his eyes slightly. He felt tired… and in a great amount of pain.

 

“Tooth…” he tried to say, but she cut him.

 

“Save your strength, okay?” she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Jack gave her a weak smile.

 

“Rosi… we owe her this… me and you…” he said. Tooth nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, we do” she said. Jack coughed and some blood came out of his mouth. Tooth held him closer.

 

“Everything is going to be fine” she assured him.

 

“Tooth… look at me” Jack said weakly. His voice was barely a whisper and it was a miracle that Tooth could nearly hear because of the battle around them.

 

“What is it?” she asked. Jack looked at her eyes.

 

“I love you” he said as he exhaled difficulty… and he closed his eyes. His chest stopped moving.

 

“No… no! NO!” Tooth said as she tried to make out a heartbeat. She wasn’t finding one.

 

“Jack… Jack! JACK!” she cried. He was dead. She hugged his body as she kept on crying. Pitch and Amelia laughed.

 

“FINALLY! One Guardian down and four more to go!” Pitch said. He smiled when he saw the horror and fear in the children’s and Guardians faces. He looked down at Tooth holding Jack. He almost felt pity for her.

 

“Don’t worry, Toothiana. You shall join him soon” he said as he drew his cycle out. Tooth prepared herself for the strike…

 

… That never came. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw that she was being surrounded by familiar silver light.

 

Midnight had arrived.


	41. A third chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny has a strange timing

Tsar Lunar, or Man in Moon as he was mostly known, had been watching the events in Burgess with sadness. He felt awful about not having the chance to warn the Guardians about Pitch’s return and his help from Amelia. If he had, they wouldn’t have to be fighting for their lives until midnight. If he had, the girl that had helped them, Rosi Zendem, wouldn’t be dying from an internal heat wave. If he had, Jackson would still be alive.

 

Sighting, he glanced at the colorful orbs that contained the Guardians´ powers. They were scheduled to break once the clock struck midnight. He grabbed Jack’s, whose blue color had lost some of its brightness, as if it knew the fate of his owner. Manny knew he could bring the boy back, just like he had done 303 years ago…

 

The sound of the red, green, yellow and pink orbs breaking brought him back from his thoughts. Manny glanced at his telescope: the sight of Pitch about to kill Toothiana made him angry. He sent protecting moon beams with the powers to serve as shields for the children and the Guardians.

 

He then proceeded to watch.

 

* * *

 

 

“NO! NO! NO!” Pitch yelled in anger as he saw the silver light protect the Guardians and kids from the attacks. The same light glowed more with the Guardians, temporally blinding everyone. As it faded, a golden whip made out of sand came from it and grabbed Pitch and Amelia by the ankles, lifting them from the ground and yanking them down in fury. Sandy, now clad with his sand attire, grinned.

 

“Sandman!” Cupcake said. He bowed in response.

 

Pitch quickly recovered and made more nightmare horses, but before they could do something, colorful bombs and boomerangs destroyed them.

 

“All right, who’s next?” A six foot rabbit with a familiar Australian accent said as the boomerangs returned to his paw.

 

“Easter Bunny!” Sophie said happily. Bunny smiled.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding” Amelia muttered as she saw a tall, buff and a little round (thanks for the great amount of cookies and eggnog that he ate) man dressed with a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt take out two swords and plunged forward her.

 

“AMELIA HEAT! YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELF A PLACE IN THE NAUGHTY LIST!” North yelled with his Russian accent loud and clear.

 

“Yay for Santa!” Claude yelled.

 

“For Rosi!” Caleb exclaimed.

 

“PITCH!!” Tooth’s voice made itself clear in all the commotion. The Nightmare King looked up, only to be punched in the face from a hummingbird… who may have knocked out a few teeth.

 

“Tooth?” Amanda asked as she looked at her feather-covered friend. Tooth, however, ignored her as she continued attacking Pitch.

 

“This is for ruining a perfect night!” she said as she punched him in the stomach.

 

“This is for the nightmare!” she said as she shoved him into the ground.

 

“AND THIS IS FOR JACK!!” she screamed as she kicked him in the gut. The silver light faded.

 

As Amelia and Pitch were distracted by North, Bunny and Sandy, Tooth was looking for Jack.

 

He wasn’t there.

 

* * *

 

 

Man in Moon commanded one of the beams to bring Jack’s lifeless body to him. The light carefully placed Jack on the floor. Manny knelt beside him, placing his hand over the teenagers’ heart.

 

“Get up Jack” he ordered. Jack opened his eyes as he gasped and coughed as he had swallowed as great amount of water.

 

“What- where… where am I?” he asked weakly.

 

“In the moon” Manny said. He chucked slightly at Jack’s expression as he realized who he was talking to.

 

“Manny? But how?” Jack asked as he tried to get up, only to yank in pain over his stomach.

 

“I wouldn’t do that” Manny said. Jack decided that it was better to listen to him.

 

“I don’t understand, Manny. I got stabbed by Pitch, and I swear that I died again” Jack said, hissing in pain.

 

“Yes, you did” Manny said with sadness in his voice.

 

“Then how can I be talking to you then?” Jack asked confused.

 

“I managed to get you somewhere in between, Jack. You are in a limbo” he confessed.

 

“Why? Not that I’m complaining” Jack asked.

 

“I need to talk to you about something” Manny said as he showed Jack the orb that contained his powers.

 

“Are those…?” Jack started to ask, but the sharp pain in his stomach prevented him from continuing.

 

“Yes, these are your powers. And that’s precisely what I wanted to talk about with you” Manny said. The sight of Jack’s confused look made him sight.

 

“Jack, I owe you an apology. A big one. The day that you died, the one in which I made you Jack Frost, I gave you a new identity, erased your previous one and left you alone. I listened to all of your pleas, and yet I ignored you. I thought I was making the right thing, I didn’t realize that in my foolishness I left you with scars. For that I’m sorry” Manny said. Jack remained silent for a while.

 

“I don’t think I can forgive you that easily, but in time I guess I could” he finally said. Man in Moon smiled.

 

“I can live with that” he said.

 

“But what does this has to do with my powers?” Jack asked, still confused.

 

“I have been watching you and the rest of the Guardians this week Jack. I heard the conversation you had with North in the morning… and he was right. I could have left you immortal to serve as an invisible guide to them during the week. But I decided to give you the chance to be, once again, a normal teenager. This is where your powers come… Jack, I’m giving you the chance to choose to have them back; or to walk away from this. You could have a normal teenage life, live the life you never did… or, you can choose to go with your family. Whatever it is it’s up to you” Manny said.

 

Jack looked at him, and then at the blue orb. He smiled faintly.  He already knew his choice.

 

“Thanks, but as much as I would love to see my family again, I know they would be proud of me. Plus, I have new one back there” he started to say as he gestured to the telescope.

 

“And as for the normal life… I already had it this week. It was short, but it was good” Jack finished with a weak smile. Manny smiled back.

 

“In that case…” he started to say as he smashed the orb into the floor, leaving the power to spread around Jack.

 

“Have fun, Jack Frost” Manny finished saying as Jack’s body glowed and disappeared.

 

Man in Moon smiled, and he focused his gaze into the telescope.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, back in Burgess the battlefield was a disaster. The moon beams kept protecting the children, so they weren’t participating in the new battle. North had called for reinforcements, and yetis and elves were punching and biting sand horses. A few elves had decided that Amelia’s legs were tasty treats, too. He had commanded Phil, one of yetis, to help Rosi out. Bunny had called his sentinel eggs, who where destroying nightmares by stomping them.

 

After seeing that Jack’s body was gone, Pitch had taken advantage of the despair, as he enjoyed taunting everyone about it.

 

“Well, it seems that Man in Moon doesn’t care at all for the brat” he said as he dogged North’s attacks.

 

“Shut up!” Tooth hissed.  She was keenly aware that she never told Jack that she loved him before he died in her arms. Pitch could notice this.

 

“Oh, well, he died. He’s probably in a better place by now” Pitch continued with a smile.

 

“You KILLED him!” Tooth said with tears in her eyes as she fought him. Pitch merged with the shadows, disappearing from sight. As everyone tried to guess where he would appear, he silently crept behind Tooth, drawing out the same dagger he used to stab Jack.

 

“Tooth, look out!” Amanda yelled. But before Pitch could harm her, a snowball hit him in the face, making the battle stop almost immediately.

 

“Could it be…?” North whispered as everyone turned around looking at the direction the snowball came. All of them gasped.

 

A teenager with snow white hair, deadly pale skin and striking icy blue eyes was standing on top of a large curved stick. He was barefoot, and was wearing brown pants and a blue hoodie with frost patterns.

 

“Now that was fun” Jack said with a mischievous grin.


	42. And so it ends…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear Rosi's fine

Jack’s smile was still on his face as he got down and grabbed his staff.  He created another snowball and played with it in his hand.

 

“JACK!” the rest exclaimed in a combination of shock and happiness. Tooth’s tears of sorrow became tears of happiness.

 

“Jack?” Amanda said, not believing what her eyes where seeing.

 

“Frost? IMPOSIBLE!” Amelia said.

 

“IT CAN’T BE!” Pitch yelled.

 

“And yet here I am” Jack said as he walked towards him. Pitch commanded the nightmares to attack him, but Jack slammed his staff into the ground, freezing the black sand that got near him. A few other nightmares flew away in fear, but they were brought down by Sandy, who transformed them into sweet dreams. A chipping sound grabbed Jack’s attention; he looked up and saw that Tooth had called some of her fairies.

 

“Wings up ladies and take no prisoners!” she commanded. The fairies came down furiously and pierced Pitch’s and Amelia’s skin, along with some nightmares. Amelia tried to make a move, but Jack commanded the wind to lift her from the ground and hit her with an icy blast, rendering her unconscious.

 

“That was for Rosi” he muttered under his breath. He turned to look at Pitch, who was running towards him with his cycle. Jack rolled his eyes before shooting him an angry blast of ice that knocked him down to the frozen lake.

 

“How is this possible?! I had the upper hand! You were dead!!” Pitch said as he angrily pointed at Jack. Before he could give him a sarcastic response, however, Sandy threw a ball of dream sand to the Boogeyman, giving him a few minutes of sleep as butterflies circled his head.

 

“Hey! You ruined my chance to give him one of my famous annoying responses!” Jack pouted to Sandy, who ignored the claim and instead hugged the teen. He was soon followed by the other Guardians and the kids, who were now unprotected by the shields. Tooth pulled him out the group hug and nearly crushed his bones with an individual hug.

 

“You’re alive!” she whispered into his ear. Jack smiled warmly at her.

 

“Yeah” he said grinning.

 

“But, how? You weren’t breathing! You didn’t even have a pulse!” Tooth said, almost scolding him.

 

“I promise I’ll explain later” Jack assured. He frowned and looked towards Rosi, who still lay unmoving in the ground, with Phil sitting beside her trying to treat her injuries. Amanda was next to them, crying. Tooth followed his gaze.

 

“She’s not going to make it, will she?” Tooth asked sadly. Jack looked at her, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked towards them, the others soon following. Rosi looked worse than Jack when he was given a heat wave; her skin was sickly pale, sweat was dripping from her forehead, and her hair and lips were completely dry. Phil said something in gibberish to North.

 

“He says she doesn’t have much time. The flames that Amelia gave her are too powerful: nothing that he has given her is working” North translated. Amanda looked at Jack.

 

“Can’t you do something about it? You are the winter spirit, can’t you counter the effects?” Amanda asked once he got closer, her grey blue eyes meeting his.

 

“I’m sorry... If I did, she would still die. The combination of heat and cold would kill her” Jack replied with sadness.

 

“WELL, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!! ANYTHING!!” Amanda yelled before breaking down. Jamie and Bunny put a comforting hand (… and paw?) on her shoulders.

 

“I’m so- sorry… it’s just th- that… I- I don’t want to- to lose my friend” she whispered between sobs. The other looked to the ground. Tooth put her head in Jack’s shoulder as tears formed in her eyes.

 

 **“You won’t”** a voice made itself clear. A voice the Guardians knew too well. The kids just looked around themselves searching for the voice.

 

“Manny?” North asked as he looked up to the moon, the other soon following his example.

 

 _“Wow, he is being so talkative today that it makes me wonder if I‘m still not dead”_ Jack thought.

 

“Wait, that is Man in Moon? Speaking?!” Jamie asked while the other kids just stared at each other, completely dumbfolded.

 

 **“Yes, Jamie Bennett, I am”** Manny said, leaving Jamie to suffer a mid-life crisis over the fact that the famous Man in Moon knew who he was. Jack had to make a considerable effort not to laugh.

 

“How can you save her?” Bunny asked.

 

 **“She shall become a spirit”** Manny replied. Amanda’s mouth fell wide open, while the others stared at the moon in shock.

 

 ** _“Why?”_** Sandy asked by making a question mark with his sand.

 

 **“She has demonstrated herself to be worthy of one.  She has proved her courage by standing against Amelia Heat and Pitch Black. Plus, I’m sure she’ll enjoy her new job. After all, she has been doing it for quite a while”** Manny said.

 

Jack thought of something: Karaoke, the Girls Day Out, the party… he smiled faintly when he realized what Manny meant. He gave Tooth a quick glace and noticed that she had come to the same conclusion as he.

 

“With all due respect, what about her life here? Family?” Amanda asked. Jack could have sworn that he heard Manny sigh.

 

 **“I’ll have to convince everyone that she died tonight, Amanda. I’m sorry”** he said.

 

“But... she will remember them, right?” Jack said as he glanced at Rosi and the moon with a raised eyebrow.

 

 **“Yes. She, unlike you when I turned you, she is still alive. Barely, but alive”** Manny replied.

 

“Wait, what does he mean by-?” Amanda started to ask until she got cut by a silver light glowing around Rosi. She and the others watched in awe as their friend hovered from the ground and was healed from the injuries caused by Amelia.

 

Rosi opened her brown eyes. The moonlight put her down on her two feet carefully. There were only two changes now: around her waist there was a golden quiver with arrows, whose feathers were red and white… and her hair was now purple. And on top of it there was a small crown.

 

“Rosi?” Amanda asked, a bit uncertain.

 

 **“Allow me to introduce to Cupid, the Spirit of Love”** Manny informed. And with that said he ‘left’, leaving behind a very confused Rosi.

 

“Um… can someone explain what that heck was that?” she asked. Jack took a step forward.

 

“You might want to sit down…” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

10 minutes later, Jack had explained the whole situation to Rosi, who had gone through several stages of shock, relief, anger and sadness.

 

“So, in a brief summary, I was dying, Jack died, then the moon turned you guys back and took Jack’s body, battled the two psychopaths, Jack came back a few minutes late, and now I am immortal” Rosi said.

 

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up” Bunny said. Rosi took a few deep breaths.

 

“Wow… just… wow…” she said as she sat down. Amanda sat beside her as she tried her best to comfort her friend.

 

It was that moment when Pitch and Amelia decided that it was a good idea to wake up. They noticed the five Guardians were staring at both of them.

 

“You choose a terrible day to attack Pitch. It’s over” Jack said coldly.

 

“So, what? I still have my nightmares!” Pitch gloated, as the minions appeared. The Guardians got into a defensive position.

 

“I can still destroy you!” he screamed as he commanded the nightmares to attack the children. To everyone’s surprise, the kids didn’t even flinch in fear. They just did what they did the last time three years ago: they stood up and, believing in the Guardians, destroyed the nightmares.

 

“You don’t learn from your mistakes, do you?” Jack said with a half amused grin as Pitch´s face registered horror. He shot another icy blast towards him, and it kept him frozen in the ground.

 

“If I haven’t learned from my mistakes, then why some of them are here?” Pitch said as he gestured to four nightmares around him.

 

“Because, just like last time… not one of us is scared… just you?” Tooth said narrowing her eyes. Pitch’s eyes widened up at realization. He desperately tried to free himself from the ice to escape… but the nightmares caught him and dragged him back to his lair while he screamed in terror. The children, Amanda and Rosi cheered.

 

“Wait! Where’s Amelia?” Jack asked looking around. They found her trying to sneak away unnoticed until Bunny pinned her to a nearby tree. She growled, but she didn’t make any effort to fight. Amelia knew it wasn’t worth it.

 

“You and I will pay a visit to Mother Nature. She is going to LOVE hearing what you did today” Jack said, smiling like a child rattling on a bad classmate. The color drained from the summer spirits´ face.

 

“I thought that you seasonal spirits didn’t see her much mate” Bunny said, not taking her eyes of Amelia.

 

“We don’t. We can only come to her when it’s an emergency. I’m pretty sure that her attempt today counts as one… as much as the creation of a new spirit too” Jack said as he gave a quick glance to Rosi, who was watching the exchange with a stoic expression.

 

“New sprit?” Amelia said horrified as she looked at Rosi.

 

“There can’t be any more spirits! What would her profession be? Guardian cleaner?” she demanded, unaware that Rosi had gotten up and staring walking strait towards her. Amelia didn’t notice this though.

 

“Frost’s little helper? The Groundhog’s-?” Amelia was interrupted by a punch in the face that knocked two teeth out of her mouth and rendering unconscious again. Rosi smiled and walked back to Amanda’s side, while ignoring the surprised looks from the children.

 

“What? It had to done… and she totally had it coming” she simply stated while crossing her arms.

 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side” Jamie said. She smiled.

 

“Given the bruises that I saw in her and Pitch’s skins… it’s a good advise with those five here too” Amanda said.

 

“Those five have names” Jack said while pretending to be offended. Tooth giggled.

 

“So… are you two a thing now?” Rosi asked with a smirk. Tooth looked at Jack.

 

“Are we?” she asked a bit shyly.

 

“We are going to give you guys some space” Amanda said as she and the others went to the other side of the lake. Only Rosi remained. Both love birds looked at her.

 

“Rosi… have you been trying to hook us up the whole week?” Jack asked. She gave him an innocent look.

 

“Maybe…” she said with a silly smile.

 

“No wonder Manny gave you the job then” Tooth said.

 

“Well… I had some help” Rosi admitted as she turned her head to the rest of the group.

 

“But most of it was you right?” Jack guessed. She just smiled and left them alone.

 

“So… about the being a thing?” Tooth asked Jack.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, his icy blue eyes meeting her amethysts ones. She didn’t realized how much she had missed those eyes until now.

 

“What would you think? I mean… wouldn’t it be too fast to suddenly be a couple? Not that I don’t want to” Tooth said, the last part came a bit shyly.

 

“We could go on a date” Jack proposed.

 

“A date?” Tooth asked.

 

“Yeah, like kids do these days” Jack said with a Cheshire grin.

 

“You just sounded like an old man” she said with a laugh.

 

“Well, I AM almost 320 years old…” Jack said laughing.

 

“True” she said.

 

“So, what do you say about the date?” he asked. Tooth just answered him with a passionate kiss.  When they broke apart, Jack held Tooth as close as he could, their foreheads pressed together.

 

“Jack?” Tooth asked. He looked at her.

 

“What is it?” Jack asked.

 

“I love you too”.

 

And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? She is!


	43. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice happy ever after.

One week, five days and approximately three hours. That was all that took for Jack and Tooth to officially accept the term of ‘couple’. It was a bit weird at first, but they got used to it. Their agreement to go on dates was a bit complicated, since Tooth had to work every day. But since her boyfriend was the Guardian of Fun, it was something none of them had to worry about. Sometimes Jack’s mere presence in her home was the date, since he just loved seeing her get mad at him for distracting her from the job. Tooth was never going to admit it, but she loved when he did that.

 

Jack, true to his word, had brought Amelia to Mother Nature, and he brought along the Guardians and Rosi as witnesses. Mother Nature’s wrath towards the summer spirit was something none of them forgot. She was punished severely for attempting to murder Jack.

 

Speaking of Rosi, she was introduced to the spirit world as Cupid. Jack and Tooth made sure to make her feel welcome, and they had explained the pros and cons of being a spirit. In the meantime North, the yetis and Bunny build her a home. It was located in Australia, and it was a beautiful mansion in front of a beach with a magnificent garden. Jack had also enchanted the place so it would have a slight snowfall when the weather became too hot. Rosi cried when she saw it. She also spent a few weeks discovering and mastering her powers and abilities; which included the power to teleport wherever she wanted;  a bow that appeared at her command to shoot her ‘love’ arrows, who, unlike popular belief, didn’t make a person fall desperately in love with the first thing they saw. They only gave a little push to ask someone out on a date.  Rosi had also changed her outfit: she now wore a white knee length dress with semitransparent long sleeves, a red cape with pink borders and some multicolored flowers around her waist to cover her quiver.

 

When fall came, Jack returned to Burgess to visit the Gang; Rosi and Tooth tagged along. After creating one of his famous snowball fights, they encountered Amanda, who still believed in them and filled them in with some information: everyone thought that Rosi had died in a mysterious fire in the woods the night of the prom and her body was never found.  Also,  everyone believed that after the light shutdown on the prom, Jack had found Tooth trying to run away  to India and that the rest had found her and convinced her to go to Russia.

 

“The fire part was quite accurate…” Rosi had said when Amanda finished. The two friends then had left to tell each stories about their respective worlds,  while Jack and Tooth joined the snowball fight. Rosi kept visiting her friend regularly afterward. 

 

December came, and with that, Manny’s genius about the whole messy human week became clear. Because of the interactions with the children, North had designed toys that took Jack’s breath away every time he saw them. He had also seen Sandy’s dreams become more marvelous with the experience. Bunny was currently painting some egg designs that surely inspired hope.

 

When Christmas arrived, the Guardians invited Rosi to celebrate at Santoff Clausen. While they waited for her, North and Bunny had (not surprisingly) fallen into a “Christmas vs. Easter” fight, Sandy was asleep, and Jack and Tooth were cuddling in the couch.

 

“You know something funny about this?” Jack said as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

 

“No, what?” Tooth asked.

 

“Christmas certainly is like a meeting, but with presents. It’s basically the same!” Jack said with a grin.

 

“Not really, actually” Tooth said.

 

“Oh, really?” he said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah… in the meetings we are not allowed to kiss under the mistletoe” she said with a smile. Jack simply laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss, but before he could do it Rosi appeared in the middle of the room. She seemed to be excited about something.

 

“Sorry for being late, it’s just that you guys are not going to believe what just happened!” she said, nearly jumping.

 

“What happened?” Bunny asked.

 

“IwasinBurgessvisitingAmandaand-” she started to say quickly.

 

“Wow, wow, calm down. We can barely understand what you’re trying to say” Jack said amused. Rosi took a few deep breaths.

 

“Better now?” Tooth asked. She nodded before talking again.

 

“Yeah. Okay, so here’s the thing: I was in Burgess visiting Amanda (you know, to wish her Happy Holidays)…and we were walking towards her grandma’s house… when we saw Jody and Broody, KISSING!!” Rosi said, nearly screaming. Sandy woke up with the commotion.

 

“Jody and Broody? The counselors?” North asked, not sure if he had heard correctly. Bunny looked like he was going to barf.

 

“Yes! But that’s not what I am excited about!” Rosi said.

 

“So… what IS causing the commotion?” Jack asked a bit confused.

 

“Our favorite dirty blond: Amanda! I. Have. Found. Her. Soul mate! And she doesn’t even know it!” she squealed in delight. Tooth stared at her like she had gone insane.

 

“Didn’t she threaten you that she would stop believing in you if you tried to find her a boyfriend?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, while making a considerable effort not to laugh.

 

“I’ve got my ways. She won’t find out” Rosi dismissed with a wave of her hand.

 

“Am I the only one who is still trying to process the fact that Jody and Broody were kissing?” Bunny asked. Sandy raised his hand in response.

 

“Rosi, I know that you’re Cupid, but how do you know that whoever this is is her soul mate?” Tooth asked.

 

“You could be surprised about my abilities. He bumped into her when we were too shocked to move when we saw Jody and Broody…I knew he was the one for her” Rosi said with a grin.

 

“All right, enough about this. Nov ve celebrate the best holiday!” North said. Bunny groaned.

 

“Mate, Easter is the best holiday” he said. Jack, Tooth and Sandy sighted. The Sandman prepared a small ball of dream sand.

 

“Here we go…” Jack muttered.

 

“No, you both got it wrong; Valentine’s Day IS the best holiday!” Rosi cut in.  And this marked the beginning of the new “Christmas vs. Easter vs. Valentine’s Day” argument. It didn’t go too far, since Sandy had enough of it and blasted the three spirits with dream sand. While candy canes, carrots and little hearts danced on top of their heads, Jack and Tooth were rolling themselves in laughter and Sandy went back to sleep.

 

After calming down, Jack motioned Tooth to come with him. She followed him thought out the workshop until they got to one of the balconies in the building. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. It was beautiful.

 

“Jack, what are we doing here?” Tooth asked curiously. Jack smiled and handed her over a little wrapped box. She gasped when she saw it.

 

“Merry Christmas, Tooth” he said. Tooth unwrapped the present, finding a golden necklace with a small silver snowflake and a little tooth as the charm.

 

“Jack… it is beautiful” she whispered in awe.

 

“Glad you like it” he said with a smile as he put the necklace around Tooth’s neck. After he did that they both leaned against each other while they looked at the stars.

 

“Jack?” Tooth asked.

 

“Yes?” he said looking at her.

 

“If you had the chance to do the whole human thing again, would you?” she asked.

 

“As long as you are with me, I don’t have a problem on doing it again. I mean, it was fun the last time… imagine how fun it would be with you as my girlfriend this time” Jack answered with a smirk. Tooth just rolled her eyes in response.

 

“Jackson… I swear that sometimes you are a mess” she said.

 

“Well, I AM the mess you fell in love with” he said with a grin. Tooth laughed before planting a kiss on his lips.

 

They both knew this would last for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks!


End file.
